Quisiera Amarte
by Yasmila
Summary: Tras pasar tres años casado con Susana, Terry el nuevo Rey descubre que esta le era infiel, sintiéndose traicionado le ordena irse a cambio de perdonar su vida ,tratando de calmar su dolor en amantes. Por otro lado Candy hija de un Lord en plena decadencia, está dispuesta a salvar a su padre, Él al conocerla queda cautivado con ella pero hay un problema, él no quiere volver amar.
1. Chapter 1

Luego de un largo periodo de guerras entre dos reinos "Holguents y Sunland " por abarcar mayor territorio, este llego a su fin, al darse cuenta que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, llegaron a un acuerdo donde ambos reinos saldrían beneficiados, este era compartir las riquezas que se encontraran en cada territorio y así se hizo.

Al pasar los años, los pobladores de cada reino exigían que el Rey siempre contara con una reina, por un lado El Rey Richard Grandchester se caso con la hermana de William, el otro Rey, mientras que William Baker se caso con una amiga que tuvo en la infancia.

La paz estuvo presente durante años así que estos reinos formaron fuertes lazos de amistad, pronto se dio la noticia de que en cada lugar habría un heredero, Terry Grandchester un pequeño niño de ojos azules muy parecido a su padre y en el otro, Felipe Baker un niño de ojos cafés.

Todo parecía alegría, los hijos de Richard y William se habían convertido en grandes amigos y al ser hijos únicos se querían como hermanos.

**16 años después…**

Había llegado el tiempo en que cada príncipe debía escoger una esposa, por su parte William era un Rey ya mayor así que él quería dejarle el reino a su hijo Felipe pero mientras este no se casara no podría heredar el trono.

Mientras que Richard aún gozaba de gran vitalidad, pero aún así exigía que su hijo se casara para respetar las leyes que dictaba el reino.

Terry por su parte estaba más que feliz de casarse pero con una plebeya que conoció solo hace 1 año de lo cual su padre no estaba enterado pues planeaba casarlo con una princesa extranjera. Desde un principio él se había negado a casarse con aquella princesa pero su padre no veía cual era el problema, aquella jovencita era hermosa de la misma edad que él por lo que no entendía la negativa de su hijo. Así que se propuso a descubrir la razón del porque no quería casarse.

Mi hermosa Susana, huye conmigo no me importa lo que mis padres piensen.

Pero… no puedes renunciar a tu reino tan fácilmente, tienes que convencer a él Rey que te quieres casar conmigo.

El no lo entenderá, por eso estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo y eso incluye al trono.

¡NO! digo deberías seguir intentándolo, es más si consigues convencer a tu padre, yo me casare contigo amor mío.

Tratare hermosa. Dijo Terry dándole un beso en las manos de Susana.

Cuando regreso al castillo, se encontró con que Pony su querida nana estaba con una cara de preocupación.

¡Ay! Mi niño, lo que te espera.

¿Paso algo?

El rey quiere verte.

¿Mi padre, Acaso hice algo malo?

No lo sé, pero le urge verte.

Bueno… gracias por avisarme.

Mientras Terry se dirigía a su padre, este lo esperaba con actitud muy seria, realmente no le gustaba nada lo que su hijo estaba haciendo.

Padre ¿me llamaba?

Acércate, hijo. Él asintió y se acerco.

Que decepción Terry, ahora entiendo tu negativa al casarte con la princesa.

Cómo… ¿lo sabes?

Si, y no pienso apoyarte con lo que quieres hacer, esa mujer es un plebeya y tú un futuro Rey con grandes habilidades en el manejo de armas. Tienes muchas chicas rendidas por ti y te fijas en una plebeya.

Es porque la amo, Susana es la mujer de mi vida. Dijo Terry algo furioso.

Tú no sabes nada del amor, aún eres muy joven y sé lo que te digo esa muchacha no es digna de ti.

Sabes una cosa padre… pienso casarme con ella, con o sin tu consentimiento.

¡Atrévete a hacerlo! y…

Y… que piensa hacer, ¿acaso piensa usar su poder como Rey?

Si es necesario lo hare.

Haz lo que quieras, me casare con Susana. Después de decir esto último Terry se fue.

…

Ya en la noche, Richard se preparaba para dormir, mientras le contaba a su esposa sobre la conversación que tuvo con su hijo.

Creo que fuiste muy duro con él. Decía Eleanor.

¿Duro? Es mi hijo y tiene que obedecer mis órdenes.

Tú lo has dicho, es tu hijo no tu sirviente, Si quiere equivocarse, déjalo.

Pero esa plebeya no es digna.

(…) En ese momento la puerta sonó.

¿Quién pretende interrumpir mi descanso?

Mi Rey… soy Pony.

Mm pasa, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Disculpen mi inoportuna presencia pero, El joven Terry no se encuentra en casa, lo único que encontré fue esto en su habitación.

Démelo. Pony le entrego la carta a Richard y este lo leyó en voz baja.

¡Maldición! Dijo arrugando el papel y tirándolo.

¿Qué decía esa carta? Dijo Eleanor.

¡Se escapo y no hizo caso a mis órdenes!

¡Oh mi hijo! Dijo la Reina sorprendida.

¿Mando a que lo busquen? Mi señor. Dijo Pony.

No, si el tomo la decisión de desobedecerme, que asuma las consecuencias.

Pero mi Rey.

Dije que no, ahora retírate Pony, tengo que descansar.

…

Habían pasado ya casi tres años desde que no tenían noticias de Terry, hasta que un día…

Mi Rey, nos ha llegado una lamentable noticia desde "Sunland". Dijo un soldado.

¿Qué sucede?

Es…

Al escuchar la noticia, su corazón se lleno de una profunda tristeza, William se había vuelto su amigo además de ser hermano de su esposa.

Prepara los caballos.

Por supuesto señor. El soldado se retiro e hizo lo que le ordenaron.

Si bien Richard se sentía triste ¿qué sentiría su esposa? Ellos eran familia. De todos modos tuvo que contarle y la reacción de ella fue muy dolorosa.

No puedo creerlo… Eleanor había quedado en shock.

Lo lamento, William y su familia eran muy buenas personas.

Pero… no lo entiendo.

Se sabe que fue por una epidemia, no solo ellos murieron, gran parte del pueblo también murió y actualmente la están erradicando.

Quiero ir contigo, necesito despedirme de mi hermano.

Está bien, se que debes sentirte muy mal.

…

Durante el entierro, llego alguien inesperado.

Terry… Hijo, hijo mío. Dijo Eleanor entre lágrimas, corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

Mamá. Terry abrazo a su madre pero su mirada estaba fija sobre su padre que solo lo vio y luego volteo sin decirle palabra alguna.

Tras darse el entierro, tanto Richard como su familia se disponían a volver al castillo.

Hijo, vuelve a casa por favor.

Madre yo…

Por favor hazlo por mí, si te vas de nuevo tal vez no pueda soportarlo, ya perdí a mi hermano y no quiero volver a perder a mi hijo.

Terry miro a su padre y el simplemente asintió.- Esta bien iré.

…

Una vez que llegaron, Eleanor se fue a descansar, Por otro lado Richard tenía una tarea importante en sus manos, ¿Quién ocuparía el cargo de Rey en Sunland? Entonces la respuesta a su pregunta ingreso.

Padre, ¿podemos hablar? Richard al verlo pensó que él podría, pero desecho la idea, el no podría manejar un Reino y además lo había desobedecido.

Terry, solo te voy a decir una cosa, si estás aquí es porque tu madre lo quiere.

Padre, si yo vine es por la muerte de Felipe, pero quiero que sepas que en todo este tiempo los he extrañado.

¿Extrañado? Si fuiste tú quien se fue, seguro que fue con esa mujer y como la muchachita se canso de ti decidiste regresar.

En eso te equivocas, yo regrese porque me entere de la muerte de mi amigo Felipe y quise venir a despedirlo además debo informarte que si me fui con Susana y me case con ella.

¡Bravo! Caíste en las manos de esa plebeya.

¿Por qué no te agrada mi esposa?

Es una plebeya, ella solo busca el poder y cuando lo tenga te dejara.

Eso no es verdad, ella ha estado conmigo durante estos 3 años y nunca me ha pedido nada.

Ha, no me hagas reír ella te está manipulando

No voy a permitir que sigas hablando mal de ella padre, en este momento me voy. Terry se disponía a irse pero entonces.

No, hijo no te vayas. Eleanor escucho una discusión y decidió bajar a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Mamá entiende yo tengo que volver con mi esposa.

Tráela.

¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA, ELEANOR!

Por favor Richard.

El vio sus ojos y no pudo negarse, aunque nunca se lo decía, la amaba y verla triste lo compadecía. – Trae a tu esposa.

Lo oíste hijo, podrás vivir aquí con tu esposa.

Lo agradezco pero no creo que sea necesario madre, yo tengo una pequeña casa.

Al menos piénsalo hijo, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras.

Lo tendré en cuenta madre. Si me disculpan, tengo que volver con Susana, mi esposa.

Terry se fue y cuando llego a una pequeña casa que tenía, vio a Susana esperándolo con ansias.

¿Y qué te dijeron?

¿Qué me dijeron de qué?

Tus padres ¿acaso no los viste? Susana quería saber si le habían pedido que viviera en el castillo.

Ah, si los vi, estuve con ellos.

Entonces te pidieron que regreses al castillo.

Si.

Fantástico, entonces empacare mis cosas.

No será necesario.

Pero, ¿Por qué?

Les dije que lo pensaría.

¿Pensarlo? Estas demente, llevamos tres años viviendo en la miseria, cuando tu eres un príncipe y yo tu esposa, deberíamos estar viviendo en el Castillo.

Susana, entiende.

¿Entender qué? Estoy cansada de vivir aquí, por favor hazlo por mí, mi amor.

Ah Susana, de acuerdo iremos.

Gracias mi amor. Susana le dio un beso y festejo.

Por otro lado Richard se encontraba pensando en quién sería la persona adecuada para dirigir Sunland. Si continuaba así tarde o temprano habría un gran caos.

Tenía que decidir rápido y aunque ya tenía en mente a quién elegir, pensaba que esa mujer como Reina solo traería problemas.

Tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario. Richard ya había decidido.

…

Mientras Richard llegaba de Sunland, se encontró justo con la persona que tenía en mente.

Terry.

Padre… yo, espero que aún me puedas recibir, ella es mi esposa Susana.

Mucho gusto mi Rey. Dijo Susana haciendo una reverencia.

Richard solo hizo un gesto y llamo a su hijo.- Terry necesito que me acompañes, un momento a solas.

En el momento que Terry y su padre se fueron, Susana se quedo mirando el castillo tomo asiento.

Vaya al fin podre vivir la vida que merezco. Pensó.

¿Pero acaso no hay nadie aquí? Dijo. De pronto vio a una de las empleadas.

Oye tu criada, anda tráeme algo de tomar.

Perdóneme pero yo solo recibo órdenes de mi Rey. Respondió.

¡Qué insolencia la tuya! ¿A caso no sabes quién soy yo?

No, señora.

Pues soy tu futura Reina, así que tráeme algo de beber o hago que te ejecuten.

La empleada palideció.

Meredith, trae lo que te pidió la dama. Eleanor bajaba por las escaleras después de haber escuchado, su marido tenía razón, esta mujer no era merecedora de su hijo, pero si quería mantener la calma tendría que fingir.

Después de varias horas, Terry volvió.

Cariño, ¿Y tu padre? Pregunto Susana.

Se fue, tiene que preparar una ceremonia.

Oh bueno, yo hace unas horas estuve aquí con tu madre y parece que le caigo bien.

Me alegro.

Lo único malo fue una criada igualada, pero supongo que la echaras, ¿Si mi amor?

Yo no puedo hacer eso.

¿Pero por qué no? Si tú eres el príncipe.

Susana, no nos quedaremos aquí.

¡¿Qué?! Mi amor dime que estas bromeando.

Mi padre ha decidido que yo sea el nuevo Rey de Sunland.

Susana quedo sorprendida. – ¡Mi amor felicidades!

Gracias, solo espero que con esto pueda darte lo que mereces.

…

Al pasar los días se dio la nueva coronación. Terry era el Rey más joven proclamado, muchos de los jefes de otras tierras pensaban que fracasaría pues tan solo tenía 19 años.

Ahora como nuevo Rey, contaba con soldados que darían su vida por él, entonces recordó a Tom, ese amigo que conoció poco después de su matrimonio con Susana, Siempre lo veía él era muy amigo de su esposa, fue justamente que lo conoció por ella.

Recordó que él una vez le dijo que le gustaría ser un soldado del castillo. Lo mando a llamar y le asigno un cargo mayor, siendo su fiel consejero.

…

Los meses fueron pasando y un día se oyó el rumor de que unos bandidos planeaban llegar a Sunland para llevarse sus tesoros. Terry decidió que tendría que evitar que eso ocurriera.

Mi amor pronto volveré, tengo que luchar por mi gente.

Esperare con ansias tu regreso.

Tom se quedara, él te protegerá si algo se sale de control.

Te amo tanto esposo mío. Dijo Susana

Yo también, al regresar quiero que planeemos tener un hijo. Dijo Terry.

Susana lo miro perpleja y solo asintió.

Luego de despedirse junto una gran tropa de soldados y junto a ellos partió. Tras cruzar una colina y bosques descubrieron que era verdad, pues había bandidos y al espiarlos, escucharon lo que planeaban.

Estos al darse cuenta que eran espiados los atacaron. Terry tenía un gran manejo en la espada a pesar de su corta edad.

Gracias a la estrategia realizada lograron derrotar a aquellos vándalos.

Al volver todo el pueblo festejaba, pues la noticia corrió de que el Rey había derrotado a más de cien con solo su espada.

¡VIVA EL REY!, ¡EL NOS HA SALVADO! Eran los gritos de alegría que daba el pueblo. Todos celebraban la victoria, pero al parecer dos personas no estaba enteradas del regreso repentino del Rey.

Tras recibir el calor de su gente, Terry regreso al castillo donde esperaba ver a Susana. Durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ella solo pensaba en volver a ella, y poder cumplir ese deseo que tenia, un hijo. La había extrañado.

Mi Rey, me alegro que esté de vuelta. Dijo Dorothy la empleada.

Gracias, espero que la Reina este bien.

Bueno, vera durante el tiempo que usted estuvo ausente ella no pasaba mucho tiempo aquí.

¿Cómo? Pero si su deber era estar aquí.

Lo sé mi Rey es más ahora mismo ella no se encuentra aquí.

¿Dónde está Tom?

Tom, el tampoco ha estado aquí.

Terry tenia la leve sospecha de que era lo estaba pasando pero no quería creerlo. – Necesito que te quedes y me avises si mi esposa vuelve.

Si mi Rey.

Terry salió en su caballo en busca de su esposa.- Esto no puede ser cierto, No puedes hacerme esto Susana, después de todo lo que hice por ti.

La busco de pueblo en pueblo, pero nada al parecer su esposa había sido tragada por la tierra. Al darse cuenta que pronto oscurecería, regreso tomando un atajo por el bosque, tal vez ella estaría esperándolo.

Al cabo de unos minutos vio un lago y decidió llevar a su caballo ahí, pues el pobre animal estaba sediento luego de haber trotado todo el día.

Mientras el caballo bebía, escucho unas voces. Dejo al caballo ahí y se fue acercando al lugar de donde venia el ruido.

Grande fue sorpresa al encontrarla ahí pero no estaba sola, Tom a quien creía su amigo estaba con ella fornicando, ella gemía como si fuera un animal en celo. Después de extrañarla a morir, ella le pagaba de esa forma.

Susana al darse cuenta, se aparto de Tom y trato de taparse con su ropa, Tom intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Terry… mi amor te juro que él me obligo, yo jamás te traicionaría.

¿Qué? Amigo mío, no le creas, ella me sedujo y…

¡CALLENSE LOS DOS! Se burlaron de mí. No cabía en su asombro.

No amor mío, eso no es verdad… yo te amo.

¡CALLATE, NO CREO NINGUNA PALABRA TUYA, ERES UNA MALDITA ADULTERA. DEBERIA MATARLOS A LOS DOS! Terry se sentía herido, su esposa y amigo lo habían traicionado y quien sabe desde hace cuanto, aunque deseaba sacar su espada y acabar con ellos ahí mismo una parte de él se lo impedía. Mientras trataba de controlarse para no matarlos, ellos se pusieron sus ropas, finalmente llego a una conclusión.

Si no quieren que los mate, más les vale largarse ahora mismo, no quiero volver a verlos jamás. ¡JAMÁS! ME OYEN.

Si, si, si lo que tu digas Terry. Dijo Tom nervioso, el se fue dejando de lado a Susana.

Yo no puedo irme, soy tu esposa, LA REINA.

NO ME HAS ESCUCHADO, QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES, DE LO CONTRARIO ALIMENTARE MI ESPADA CON TU SANGRE.

No serias capaz de hacerlo, aún somos esposos.

Ese matrimonio no tiene validez, tú misma acabas de incumplirlo, así que yo mismo me encargare de que se anule.

Pero, pero. Susana no sabía que más decir había sido descubierta y todos sus planes se venían abajo. YO TE AMO.

DEJA DE MENTIR, TU JAMAS ME AMASTE, SOLO QUERIAS EL PODER.

Por favor no me eches, no tengo donde ir. Susana se arrodillo ante el rogándole.

Y tú crees que eso a mí me importa, quiero que te largues ahora, y si vuelvo a ver tu cara por aquí, créeme querida que será la última vez que veas la luz. Diciendo esto fue en busca de su caballo y se fue en el.

Te vas a arrepentir Terry, voy a hacer que me ruegues de rodillas. Decía Susana para sí misma. Poco a poco su silueta fue desapareciendo en el bosque.

Al llegar Terry dio órdenes estrictas de que las cosas de Susana fueran quemadas, no quería tener ningún recuerdo de ella, la había amado tanto y le dolía haber sido traicionado, incluso fue incapaz de matarla, pero se negaba a llorar esa mujer no merecía nada.

Terry, ¿hijo pero que está pasando? ¿Porque estas quemando las cosas de tu esposa?

No menciones más a esa adultera.

Oh, entiendo no diré más.

Mi Rey ya quemamos todas las cosas que nos ordeno.

Bien, puedes volver a tus labores.

Como usted diga.

Madre, pediré a mis soldados que te escolten de regreso, seguro viniste sin avisar.

Bueno eso es verdad, pero vine porque sentía la necesidad de estar contigo, algo en mi corazón me lo decía.

Yo estaré bien, solo tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Hijo mío, estoy segura que pronto llegara una buena mujer para ti y se amaran.

Terry hizo una expresión de burla y enojo. – Eso jamás va a ocurrir, ninguna mujer se volverá a burlar de mi, antes de que eso suceda las usare a mi conveniencia.

¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? Eleanor estaba aterrada al escuchar a su hijo.

Por supuesto que hablo en serio, jamás amare a ninguna otra mujer.

**Continuara…**

**Hola… bueno volvemos a encontrarnos en una nueva historia, donde nuestro Terry ha sido lastimado en el amor por culpa de la gusana digo Susana, ahora él se niega a amar de nuevo, pero ¿podrá cumplir su palabra? Pronto lo descubriremos, Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

La noticia de la infidelidad de la Reina se mantuvo oculta, el pueblo tenía versiones desde que la reina simplemente lo abandono hasta que había muerto pero ninguno sabía realmente la verdad.

**9 años más tarde…**

El día empezaba en una habitación, con una mujer pelirroja moviéndose bajo las sabanas al pasar sus brazos a un lado noto que ya se había ido pero en sus labios se formo una sonrisa recordando lo apasionado que era el Rey en la cama.

…

\- Como siempre. Decía un hombre mientras veía como a lo lejos se iba acercando un caballo y sobre él iba un hombre de cabellera castaña, la cual brillaba por los rayos del sol, tenía un físico muy bien trabajado aunque con algunas cicatrices pequeñas resultado de las guerras.

\- Parece que pasaste una buena noche. Dijo el consejero de Terry, un hombre de su misma edad pero la diferencia era que este ya estaba casado con su fiel Patricia.

\- Oh, Buenos días Stear, ya sabes que por ser el Rey no significa que tenga que pasármela encerrado en el castillo, necesito diversión. Decía Terry mientras entregaba el caballo a uno de los empleados para que se lo llevase.

\- Yo creo que deberías dejar de hacer esas cosas y mejor forma una familia, hay muchas mujeres que literalmente se mueren por ser tu esposa.

\- Pero porque conformarme con una, cuando puedo tener a todas las que yo quiero.

\- Mira, nadie puede negar que seas un excelente Rey, te preocupas por tu gente, pero tu actitud de ser tan liberal y estar con muchas mujeres hace que todo se vaya por la borda.

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho, mi gente tiene lo que necesita, educación, comida, salud, todo pero mi vida personal es solo mía, y yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca con ella.

\- Muy bien, me rindo. Dijo Stear.

…

Mientras las aves cantaban, ella arreglaba su habitación. Como había cambiado tanto, hace un par de meses esto era diferente, eran las empleadas las que se encargaban de la limpieza, cocinar pero ahora ella era la que hacia esas tareas. Después de que su padre perdiera el título nobiliario de Lord, decidieron abandonar el lugar, para empezar una nueva vida. Lamentablemente a esta idea solo se sumaron Alicia White y Robert Andrew junto a su hija más joven Candy, mientras que Madeleine y Sofía habían decidido quedarse con sus respectivos esposos.

\- Buenos días padre, ¿Te vas otra vez? Dijo Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla a Robert, este se encontraba preparándose para partir.

\- Mi pequeña, sabes que tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que estés triste, te traeré una bonita tela exclusivamente para ti y con eso tu madre podrá hacerte un lindo vestido.

\- Candy bajo la mirada y una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla. Sabía que su padre tenía que viajar para comprar tela y así venderla en el pueblo, pero esto hacia que él estuviera lejos varios días.- No llores pequeña. Dijo Robert limpiando las lágrimas de su hija.

\- Me preocupa que te pueda pasar algo malo, sabes que hay muchos ladrones.

\- Es un riesgo que tengo que tomar por ti y tu madre.

\- Pero si yo consiguiera un trabajo, así podría ayudarlos.

\- No, tú aún eres muy pequeña y no toleraría que alguien te haga trabajar hasta el cansancio.

\- Pero en dos días cumpliré 18 años. Además si no trabajo ¿que otra cosa puedo hacer?

\- Bueno, tú sabes que hay otras opciones. Dijo Alicia.

\- Mamá… buenos días.

\- Escuche lo que hablaban y lo que tu padre dice es verdad, no conocemos bien a las personas de este lugar ¿Qué pasaría si se aprovechan de ti?

\- Bueno… no lo vi de ese modo.

\- Además eres muy joven, deberías aprovechar y aceptar la propuesta de el Sr. Jones o de Neal Legan.

\- Madre, creí que ya lo había dejado claro.

\- Hija piénsalo, cualquiera de ellos sería un buen partido, así nos sacarían de esta pobreza.

\- Basta Alicia, si mi hija no quiere casarse, no la obligaremos.

\- Pero Robert, date cuenta que si se casa podremos salir de esto y así ya no tendré que dedicarme a hacer vestidos, podremos regresar a nuestra vida de antes.

\- Alicia dije que No.

\- Oh bueno, está bien.

\- Madre si algún día me caso, será por amor, no por el dinero.

\- Alicia miro a su hija y se acerco a ella y sonriendo dijo.- A pesar de ser tan joven, hablas con gran madurez, está bien, ya no te molestare más con el tema, pero quiero que sepas que apoyare cual sea tu decisión.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso madre.

\- Y bueno entonces seguiré haciendo vestidos, hasta que llegue tu príncipe azul.

\- Ay, mamá.

\- Solo es broma.

\- Bueno mis dos grandes amores, tengo que irme. Dijo Robert.

\- Adiós amor mío, te voy a extrañar. Dijo Alicia dándole un beso.

\- Adiós querida mía.

\- Padre, prométeme que no tardaras mucho.

\- Tratare, aunque sabes que esto se demora varios días.

\- De todos modos, quiero que te cuides mucho.

\- Lo hare.

Después de despedirse de su esposa e hija, Robert partió. Todo lo que tenía que hacer por una mala inversión ahora solo le quedaba un apellido, pero este ya no le servía de nada.

...

\- ¿Patricia, estas aquí?

\- Aquí estoy querido. Dijo Al ver llegar a su esposo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado cariño? Dijo Stear dándole un beso a su esposa.

\- Oh todo muy bien.

\- Y este pequeñín, ¿se ha portado bien? Stear se agacho y toco el vientre de 4 mese de su esposa.

\- Si, esta vez me ha dejado hacer las cosas del hogar tranquilamente.

\- Muy bien, así me gusta que se comporte bien hijo mío.

\- Stear ¿estás seguro que será un niño?

\- Bueno es lo que me gustaría, pero si es una niña también estaré muy orgulloso de ello.

\- ¿Y te quedaras a comer?

\- No querida, solo vine un momento para verte, si necesitabas alguna cosa.

\- Estoy bien así, pero te veo algo angustiado.

\- Bueno ya sabes, el Rey.

\- Sigue divirtiéndose con más mujeres.

\- Ya lo conoces.

\- Yo creo que ya está en edad de formar una familia.

\- Lo mismo le dije, pero él prefiere seguir divirtiéndose con esas mujeres.

\- Y si le presentas a Elisa.

\- ¿Elisa? Será para que pida mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.

\- No exageres, Elisa es de muy buena familia.

\- Sí, pero todos sabemos de su "tranquilo" carácter. Dijo Stear con sarcasmo.

\- Bueno, tal vez sea un poco arrogante.

\- ¿Arrogante? Yo diría que es déspota.

\- Pero no pierdes nada, tal vez le agrade.

\- Perdería mi puesto o incluso mi vida.

\- No creo que sea para tanto, vamos inténtalo.

\- De acuerdo lo hare, se la presentare esta noche.

…

\- ¡Madre! ¡Madre! Candy entraba a su casa con gran rapidez saltando de alegría.

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido Candy?

\- Discúlpame madre, pero estoy tan feliz.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- Madre, me dieron trabajo.

\- Pero hija, recuerda lo que dijo tu padre.

\- Yo quiero ayudar en casa, no me siento bien, estando en casa todo el día.

\- ¿Pero si esa persona se aprovecha de ti?

\- No lo hará, la persona que me dio el trabajo fue una viejecita que vende flores en el pueblo.

\- No te debes fiar de las personas, tal vez te este engañando.

\- No madre, esa señora es muy conocida en el pueblo y como ya es muy viejecita no puede ir a recoger las flores que vende.

\- ¿Acaso corta flores de algún jardín?

\- No, es un mercader que el que trae las flores y mi trabajo será ese, recoger las flores y ayudarle en la venta.

\- ¿ Tienes que recoger las flores? ¿A dónde iras?

\- No es muy lejos, iré esta noche a recibirlas.

\- ¡¿Esta noche?! No, Yo te lo prohíbo.

\- Mamá, ya acepte.

\- NO, ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LOS PELIGROS DE LA NOCHE?

\- Nada malo me ocurrirá, además el lugar no está muy lejos.

\- Ay, no quiero ni imaginar que dirá tu padre cuando se entere.

\- No dirá nada, porque no estoy haciendo nada indebido.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso, el se preocupa mucho por ti.

\- Madre, por favor déjame aportar algo en casa, no me siento bien estando aquí todo el día.

\- Hija…

\- Por favor.

\- Está bien pero prométeme que te cuidaras.

\- Lo hare.

\- Candy promételo, si algo te ocurriera tu padre y yo moriríamos de dolor.

\- Lo prometo madre.

…

\- Bueno y eso fue lo que me paso, cuando arreglaron mal mi cabello.

\- Mmm, que interesante. Dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

Llevaban ya más de una hora hablando, bueno a decir verdad la única que hablaba era Elisa, esa mujer era muy parlanchina y solo alardeaba de sus riquezas y como maltrataba a las empleadas de su casa por no cumplir con sus caprichos.

No debió aceptar la sugerencia de Stear, esa mujer era insoportable, pero ya se las arreglaría luego con aquel "amigo" que le dijo que aquella mujer sería una gran compañía.

La mujer no era fea, pero el poco atractivo que tenia lo disminuía con esa boca que no paraba de hablar además no era su tipo.

\- ¿Mi rey?

\- Eh… si, perdón no te escuche.

\- Entonces tendré que contarle nuevamente.

\- No, no, no te preocupes, mira la hora ya es muy tarde, no crees que una dama no debería estar hasta estas horas fuera de su casa.

\- Oh, usted es todo un caballero, Mi Rey.

\- Pediré a alguien que la acompañe.

\- Pensé que lo haría usted. Dijo Elisa acercándose a Terry, mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- No, yo tengo que atender otros asuntos. El retiro su mano de su pecho.

\- Pero yo no quiero que me lleven a casa, por el contrario me encantaría pasar la noche aquí… con usted.

\- Eh… lo siento pero no es apropiado para usted quedarse con un hombre a solas, así que lo mejor será que la lleven a casa. Diciendo esto Terry se alejo de Elisa y llamo a uno de sus soldados para que escoltara de regreso a casa.

Cuando Elisa se fue, Terry dio un gran suspiro.

\- Hasta que se fue, vaya que mujer más habladora, ya me escuchara Stear mañana.

\- Mi señor, ¿ya se va a dormir? Dijo una de las empleadas.

\- Mm aún no, pero no te preocupes ya puedes irte a dormir, yo saldré unos minutos a dar una vuelta en Cesar (el caballo).

\- Como usted diga.

Después de aquella conversación aburrida, necesitaba distraerse y que mejor bajo la luz de luna llena.

…

Candy había salido de casa para encontrarse con el mercader que traería las flores, su madre le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado pues aún le inquietaba que su hija saliera sola y de noche por un lugar al que apenas conoce.

Después de una larga caminata, Candy estaba segura que ya había llegado al lugar, pero no veía a nadie, de pronto pensó que su madre tenía razón, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y no precisamente de frio. Un ruido la hizo girarse y se dio cuenta que había alguien. Al acercarse vio que era un señor.

\- ¿Será él? Pensó.

\- Buenas noches, señor ¿usted es el mercader que me entregara las flores? Dijo Candy, con nerviosismo. No sabía porque, pero esa persona le transmitía miedo.

\- Oh, ¿y tu quien eres?

\- Soy Candy, la señora Elroy me mando a recoger el encargo.

\- Bueno, aquí tienes las flores de la vieja.

\- Muchas gracias, aquí tiene el dinero. El hombre guardo el dinero y entonces se fijo en como aquella jovencita temblaba levemente.

\- ¿Tienes frio?

\- Ehh, no… lo que pasa es que tengo prisa.

\- No te había visto antes, ¿De dónde eres?

\- Señor en serio tengo mucha prisa. Dijo Candy entonces se giro para irse, pero de pronto sintió una mano sujetándola del brazo.

\- Tranquila, muchacha ¿acaso no te han enseñado que es de mala costumbre dejar a los demás con la palabra en la boca?

\- Señor, por favor me, tengo que volver con mi madre.

\- ¿Madre? Pensé que eras huérfana y que por eso trabajabas.

\- No soy ninguna huérfana y suélteme que me lastima.

\- Mm, sabes algo… eres una muchachita preciosa. Dijo aquel hombre que la miraba con lascivia.- Si fueras mía, te tendría como a una reina.

\- Candy se sintió aterrada y entonces supo que tenía que huir, volteo y mordió el brazo del hombre para que así la soltara y aprovechando que él se frotaba el brazo, corrió pero no conto con que él iba detrás de ella.

\- ¡Ah! Maldita mujerzuela, me las vas a pagar, espera que te atrape.

Candy corrió, y se metió al bosque, con la idea de que lo perdería, cuando volteo vio que no había nadie, entonces se apoyo en un árbol y lloró. Había tenido tanto miedo.

\- Tengo que irme de aquí. Dijo, pero entonces alguien le tapo la boca.

\- ¡Te encontré maldita golfa! Candy intentaba escapar pero le era imposible.

\- Oh, ¿estás llorando? Pero si yo solo quiero que la pases bien. La volteo con la idea de besarle pero Candy en su último intento le dio una patada en la entrepierna y cuando iba a huir la agarro del brazo y la tiro al suelo.

\- Ella estaba aterrada y entonces en su mente imploraba porque alguien la salvara.

\- Justo cuando el hombre pretendía acercársele, escucho el relinchido de un caballo, de pronto otro hombre apareció, estaba montado sobre un caballo.

\- Si hay algo que no tolero es a un viejo abusando de una dama. Dijo bajando del animal.

\- ¿Quién diablos es usted? Dijo el hombre que pretendía abusar de Candy.

\- Soy Terry Grandchester ¿que pretendía con la dama?

\- Candy al ver a aquel hombre, no pudo quitar sus ojos de encima, era alto, de cabellera castaña, muy guapo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Dijo Terry mirando en dirección a Candy, quién llevaba una capucha cubriéndola por lo que él no le veía el rostro.

\- Si.

El estiro su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero entonces al voltear en dirección a ella, no se percato que el mercader había tomado un tronco que estaba tirado, y se fue en dirección a Terry y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza. Debido al intenso dolor cayó al suelo entonces el mercader aprovecho y escapo, sabía que si se quedaba ahí se lo llevarían a uno de esos calabozos donde lo torturarían hasta morir.

\- Candy aterrada se acerco a Terry. – ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, lo ha matado! Candy acerco su rostro al pecho de Terry y escucho sus latidos. – Creo que solo se ha desmayado.

\- Al levantar su rostro Candy vio que estaba despierto, vaya que era un hombre muy fuerte. Entonces se quedo paralizada al ver sus ojos, eran tan azules como el cielo.

\- Él al recibir el golpe cayó al suelo, pero cuando pretendía pararse para perseguir al hombre, vio que aquella mujer se acerco a él y ella pensó que había muerto, esa idea le hizo aguantarse una carcajada, pero cuando ella se acerco a su pecho sintió una gran calidez y al ver su rostro quedo cautivado, tenía una apariencia angelical a la luz de la luna. Debajo de esa capucha se podía observar su cabello rubio que por un momento deseo acariciarlos, sus ojos verdes como el color del campo y su boca tan rosada, que parecían pedirle a gritos que la besara. ¿Pero que era ese extraño sentimiento?

**Continuara…**

**Ahhhhh, ya se conocieron. Nuestro Terry apareció como el héroe de Candy y vaya que quedo cautivado con ella. Chicas les informo que actualizare dos veces por semana estos serán los lunes y miércoles… y bueno tal vez los sábados jajaja, quisiera actualizar diario pero ya se vienen mis clases… y las tareas que deja en la universidad son ufff. Pero bueno nos leemos pronto. Cof Cof, tal vez el sábado. Que tengan un feliz día.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ambos se miraban, sus rostros estaban tan cerca del otro entonces fue Candy la recobro la compostura.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? Dijo Candy sacando un pañuelo que tenia para limpiarlo, pero no vio ninguna herida, entonces lo guardo.

\- Terry aún estaba como en un estado de hipnosis. Jamás había visto a mujer más bella, por un momento pensó que ese golpe lo había matado y creyó que ella era un ángel.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda para levantarse?

\- …

\- ¿Señor?

\- Ehh… no, no, yo puedo levantarme solo. Terry se puso de pie y ella quedo asombrada, porque si a ella le hubieran dado un golpe tan fuerte, seguro hubiera quedado inconsciente varios días.

\- ¿Ese hombre no le hizo daño? Pregunto Candy.

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo, jovencita. ¿Qué hacías a estas horas fuera de tu casa?

\- Vine a recoger ¡Oh, las flores! Dijo Candy recordando que tenía que llevar las flores.

\- ¿Las flores? No entiendo.

\- La señora Elroy se enojara conmigo. Dijo Candy volviendo por el lugar donde tiro las flores, Terry la siguió. Al llegar vio que afortunadamente estas estaban bien.

\- Qué alivio, entonces las empezó a recoger. De pronto sintió un pinchazo en el dedo.

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¿Estás bien? Dijo Terry al ver la leve expresión de dolor de aquella jovencita.

\- Si, solo es una espina.

\- Déjame ver. Terry tomo la mano de Candy y la diviso. Este simple gesto hizo a Candy sonrojar.

\- Solo es un pinchazo, no es nada grave. Soltando su mano, le volvió a preguntar- Pero aún no me has dicho que hacías fuera de tu casa tan tarde, una niña como tú debe estar ya durmiendo.

\- No soy ninguna niña, pronto cumpliré 18, además tenía que venir aquí, es por mi trabajo.

\- Así que eres vendedora de flores. Dijo. Era extraño por el vestido que llevaba juraría que era de una familia noble.

\- Así es.

\- De todos modos una niña como tú no debería andar sola.

\- ¡Ya le dije que no soy ninguna niña!

\- Muy bien niña grande. A Terry le divertía como la expresión que ponía cuando se enojaba.

\- ¡Ah! Suficiente no tengo por qué seguirlo escuchando, Adiós. Entonces Candy se fue.

Cuando se fue, Terry rio divertido, hacia mucho que no reía, aquella chica sí que le hacia reír con sus expresiones de enojo, se veía tan tierna.

\- Que chica más hermosa. ¿Pero cómo se llamaba? Recordó que no le había preguntado su nombre.- Maldición. Dijo. Cuando planeaba regresar por el camino e irse en su caballo, vio algo en el suelo, ese era el pañuelo que la dama tenía. Lo tomo en sus manos y no pudo evitar olerlo, era un aroma delicioso, lo extendió y vio que tenia las iniciales "C. A." Sonriendo lo guardo y regreso a su castillo.

…

Al llegar la mañana Candy hablo con la anciana, y le comunico que no podría trabajar con ella. De todos modos le agradeció que le hubiera dado un empleo. Pero por orden de su madre renuncio, sobre todo después de todo lo que le ocurrió anoche.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba en casa ayudando en las labores cotidianas.

\- Candy, ¿Candy donde estas?

\- Aquí me tiene madre.

\- Hija necesito que me acompañes al Reino de "Holguents"

\- Pero eso no está un poco lejos.

\- No te preocupes, un carruaje nos llevara.

\- ¿Un carruaje pero de donde sacaste el dinero?

\- Es cortesía de la Reina de Holguents, iré a llevarle el vestido que me encargo.

\- ¿Pero y como hiciste para que te contratara?

\- La Reina es una amiga que conocía hace mucho.

\- ¿Y recién me entero?

\- Digamos que seme olvido contar ese pequeño detalle.

\- Ay mamá… ¿Y sabes para que es el vestido?

\- Es para una fiesta que está organizando su hijo para mañana.

\- ¿Su hijo?

\- Si, el Rey de este lugar.

\- ¿Su hijo es el Rey?

\- Si, aunque no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, Tu padre lo conoce, por eso nos permitió vivir aquí, además nos ofreció esta casa.

\- Oh, seguro debe ser un Rey justo y bueno.

\- Lo es, por eso este lugar se ve tan ordenado.

…

\- ¿Así que no te interesa Elisa? Dijo Stear.

\- Para nada, esa mujer era muy aburrida y lo único que hacía era hablar y hablar. No vuelvo a hacer caso a tus sugerencias.

\- Yo pensé que te agradaría.

\- ¿Agradarme? Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Entonces fue una noche terrible?

\- Bueno… no todo fue aburrido. Dijo Terry recordando a aquella mujer.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿A caso fue a verse con una de esas mujeres?

\- En eso te equivocas, la mujer de anoche era muy diferente a cualquier otra que haya visto antes.

\- Paso algo con ella.

\- Eso quisiera, se fue sin decirme su nombre ni de donde era.

\- Así que por primera vez, una mujer no te hizo caso, Pagaría por ver eso. Dijo Stear aguantándose las ganas de reír.

\- Ya deja de burlarte de lo que me ocurre y ahora necesito que des órdenes estrictas de que vayan preparando todo para mañana en la noche.

\- Oh, es verdad.

…

\- Me gusta lo que hiciste Alicia, el vestido te quedo hermoso. Dijo Eleanor.

\- Me alegra, al menos se que de algo me sirvieron las clases de costura que lleve cuando era más joven.

\- Sabes, podrías dedicarte a hacer trajes exclusivamente para la realeza.

\- ¿En serio crees eso?

\- Por supuesto que sí, claro que tendrías que contratar más mano de obra.

\- Bueno… por ahora creo que conmigo será suficiente.

\- Oh, ¿Ella es tu hija?

\- Si, es la menor de todas. Dijo Alicia.

\- Es muy preciosa, ¿Cuántos años tienes linda?

\- Tengo 17, mi Reina.

\- Oh, cariño puedes llamarme Eleanor, tu madre y yo somos amigas desde que éramos jovencitas.

\- No sé, si eso sea correcto.

\- Al menos dime Señora Eleanor, no me gusta que me digan todo el día Reina.

\- Eso sí puedo hacerlo, Señora Eleanor.

\- Eres muy linda, seguro te deben llover pretendientes.

\- Oh, no.

\- Claro que si, el Sr Jones y Legan, vinieron a pedir su mano. Dijo Alicia.

\- ¿Jones y Legan? Ellos son hombres muy ricos, ¿y aceptaste a alguno?

\- No, Señora, yo ya quede con mi madre de que si me llego a casar, sería por amor.

\- Me haces recordar cuando tenía tu misma edad, pero sabes algo, a veces el amor no es suficiente, un claro ejemplo es mi hijo.

\- ¿Su hijo?

\- Si, el amaba mucho a una mujer, pero esta le rompió el corazón.

\- Pobre hombre. Pensó Candy.

\- Por eso te digo que el amor no lo es todo, sobre todo cuando no hay estabilidad económica.

\- Lo sé, pero yo quiero ayudar a mi familia con mi propio esfuerzo… pero después de aquello. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Señora perdone mi osadía, pero usted no necesita una empleada.

\- ¡Hija! Dijo Alicia alarmada.

\- Por favor Reina, necesito trabajar en un lugar que sea seguro.

\- Disculpa a mi hija Eleanor.

\- No te preocupes, mira yo no puedo ofrecerte trabajo aquí, porque además queda lejos de tu hogar, hablare con mi hijo, el podría darte un trabajo en su castillo. ¿Dime sabes algo sobre el cuidado de flores?

\- Si, señora, cuando era pequeña me gustaba aprender y los encargados de cuidar el jardín me enseñaron.

\- ¿Así que por eso venias con las manos arañadas? Dijo Alicia, al descubrir el motivo del porque su hija siempre aparecía con arañones en las manos.

\- Ehh, si.

\- Eleonor sonrió, que te parece si me acompañas mañana a la fiesta que dará mi hijo, ahí te lo puedo presentar, estoy segura que te aceptara, además eres encantadora.

\- Candy estuvo a punto de aceptar pero ¿Qué pensaría su madre?- Mamá…

\- Acepta hija, además hace mucho tiempo que no vas a una fiesta de sociedad.

\- Pero yo iré por trabajo madre.

\- Pero eso no quita que te puedas divertir. Dijo Eleanor – Eres una chica de clase alta y aunque tu familia no está pasando por un buen momento, eso no quita que puedas asistir a estas fiestas, pocas personas son como tú. Si esto le hubiera pasado a otros seguro se hubieran tirado por la borda, pero ustedes no, ustedes están intentando salir adelante.

\- Gracias señora… entonces iré.

\- Te esperare aquí, en la tarde, mandare a alguien a recogerte.

\- Candy asintió.

…

Una fiesta, ¿Cómo serían las fiestas en este lugar? Pensó Candy. La última vez que estuvo en una, fue cuando la presentaron en sociedad en el país donde vivía, antes de que todo esto pasara.

…

Al día siguiente en el castillo de Sunland, se preparaba para recibir a grandes invitados de los reinos vecinos.

Mientras tanto Candy, buscaba entre su ropa, cuál sería la adecuada para una fiesta.

\- Hija.

\- Mamá qué bueno que estas aquí, no sé qué vestido deba usar.

\- ¿Qué te parece este? Dijo Alicia sacando un vestido que llevaba haciéndolo hacia ya semanas.

\- Mamá… es precioso.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña.

\- Madre lo recordaste…

\- Por supuesto que sí, jamás olvidaría el día en que nació mi niña.

\- Oh, mamá, muchas gracias. Candy abrazo a su madre. ¿Pero estas segura que quieres dármelo a mí?

\- Claro que si, este vestido lo hice especialmente para ti, se que ya no tenemos las riquezas de antes por eso quería entregarte esto y así disfrutes de esta noche.

\- Lo hare madre.

…

Al llegar la tarde un carruaje llego, este la llevo al Castillo en Holguents. Eleanor que estaba ya preparada con su esposo, la esperaba para presentarla.

\- Querido, permíteme presentarte a Candy, ella es la hija menor de los Andrew.

\- Mucho gusto joven dama.

\- El gusto es mío. Dijo Candy haciendo una reverencia.

\- Sé que tu familia está atravesando por un mal momento, pero eso no quita que seas parte de la nobleza.

\- Gracias por sus palabras mi Rey.

\- Estas preciosa, pero sabes tengo algo para ti que combinara perfecto con tu ojos, ven acompáñame.

Eleanor tenía unos aretes de esmeraldas en su habitación.

\- Tómalas. Son tuyas.

\- Oh señora, esto es mucho para mí.

\- Vamos tómalas, anoche cuando revisaba mis joyas vi estos aretes que nunca los use, entonces me acorde de ti, y sabia que te quedarían hermosos, veras yo no tengo hijas, poder regalarle algo a una jovencita como tú me hace sentir como si tuviera una.

\- Está bien señora… los aceptare, gracias por los aretes, me los pondré.

\- Eleanor sonrió. – sabia que te quedarían preciosos. Dijo mirándola.- Bueno, ya estamos listas.

…

Mientras se dirigían al Castillo en Sunland, Candy pensó.

\- Estará aquel hombre ahí. Dijo Candy para sí misma recordando al misterioso hombre que la salvo, ahora que lo recordaba no le había agradecido.

…

El lugar estaba lleno de invitados, todas las damas iban elegantes, al igual que sus esposos, la música que se tocaba era bellísima, Candy se sentía algo incomoda, no conocía a nadie, si bien en las fiestas que organizaba su padre tampoco conocía a todos, pero al menos estaba con sus hermanas y cuñados, se alejo por un momento al jardín vaya que era hermoso, quien sea que haya hecho el trabajo, era muy bueno. Mientras ella paseaba por el jardín, dentro se anunciaba la llegada del Rey. Todos se pusieron de pie.

\- Damas y caballeros, anunciamos la llegada del Rey Terry Grandchester Baker.

Una vez hecha la presentación Terry se acerco a saludar a sus padres.

\- Hijo, veo que haz sabido manejar muy bien tu Reino.

\- Gracias Padre.

\- Pero eso es debido a las grandes personas que trabajan conmigo.

\- Hablando de eso, quiero que conozcas a una jovencita, ella es de una familia noble pero ahora están atravesando una situación difícil y me preguntaba si tal vez pudieras darle trabajo aquí, ella sabe mucho sobre las flores.

\- Por usted madre lo que sea.

\- Gracias hijo mío.

\- ¿Y donde esta?

\- Oh, ella estaba aquí hace un momento. Dijo Eleanor mientras miraba a su alrededor.

\- Tal vez este curioseando por ahí, es una dama muy joven. Dijo Richard.

\- Tiene razón padre, disfruten de la fiesta, luego me la presentas, madre.

\- Está bien, hijo.

…

\- Wow, este lugar es hermoso, el jardín del Rey era inmenso y muy bien cuidado, habían flores de diferentes especies, una fuente y al seguir avanzando encontró un Túnel de flores, decidió entrar y vaya, esto se sentía muy romántico, al llegar al final del túnel habían arboles, algunos de esos tenían frutos como cerezas. Tomo asiento en uno de los bancos que había. – Parece el jardín de un cuento de hadas. Dijo Candy.

\- Creo que debo regresar, la Señora Eleanor debe estar preocupada buscándome.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, escucho unas voces, más bien estos eran gemidos.

\- Por todos los cielos, alguien necesita ayuda. Pensó Candy, ella se dirigió al lugar y estos provenían cerca del establo, ella abrió la puerta y lo que encontró no fue precisamente a alguien necesitando ayuda.

\- ¡Ay, muchacha insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos? Dijo la mujer que estaba recostada sobre el heno. Al parecer recién estaban empezando pero Candy jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida.

\- ¡Vamos dile algo! Dijo la mujer a su acompañante. Este al levantar la mirada la reconoció, era ella, la misma jovencita que había salvado.

\- Candy, al levantar su rostro también lo reconoció.

\- No hace falta… yo me iré. Dijo Candy y salió corriendo del lugar.

\- Al fin se fue, que te parece… si continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo. Dijo la mujer pegándose a él.

\- Se me quitaron las ganas. Se puso de pie y se fue.

\- Pero, pero… Terry.

Candy decidió tomar un poco de aire antes de regresar a la fiesta, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, esos dos estaban a punto de…

\- Candy, ¿Dónde te habías metido pequeña?

\- Ah, yo lo siento señora.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, ven déjame presentarte a mi hijo.

\- Eh sí. Eleanor llevo a Candy hacia un hombre que estaba de espaldas.

\- Oh, hijo me alegro que estés aquí, ella es la jovencita de la que te hable.

\- Él se volteo y le dio una sonrisa.- Mucho gusto joven dama. Dijo tomando la mano de Candy y dándole un beso en el.

\- Candy estaba de piedra- ¿Acaso no me reconoció? Se pregunto ella, seguro no la había visto por la oscuridad… pero, había escuchado bien, ¿El era hijo de la Señora Eleanor? Eso quiere decir que ¿ÉL ES EL REY?

\- Candy, él es mi hijo Terry, Rey de Sunland.

\- Terry… si así era como se llamaba. Recordó Candy el día que se conocieron.

\- A partir de ahora trabajaras aquí, para él.

\- ¿Ehhh? Candy no sabía que decir, tendría que verlo todos los días pero como haría para no avergonzarse al hablarle después de haber visto aquello.

**Continuara…**

**Ese Terry es bien mujeriego, trata de olvidar su dolor con mujeres, pobre Candy la vergüenza que sintió, ni siquiera sabía que él era el Rey y ahora tendrá que verlo todos los días. **

**Por otro lado parece que se está ganando sin querer a los padres de Terry, muy diferente de Susana. En fin nos leemos el Lunes. Buen fin de semana o lo que quede de ella.**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Hijo ella es hija de los Andrew.

\- Oh, si los recuerdo pero ¿No sabía que tuvieran una niña pequeña?

\- "Niña" si me recuerda, aunque finja que no. Se decía Candy para sí misma.

\- No soy una niña, Señor.

\- Oh, entonces reciba mis más sinceras disculpas señorita Andrew.

\- Las acepto.

\- ¿Y bueno donde están tus cosas?

\- ¿Mis cosas?

\- Si, ropa, todo en general, si vas a trabajar aquí, necesito que estés disponible durante todo el día y la noche.

\- ¿Se refiere a vivir aquí?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Oh, olvide mencionarte ese pequeño detalle. Dijo Eleanor.

\- Le agradezco por todo señor, pero tendré que hablarlo con mis padres antes de aceptar.

\- Pequeña pero…

\- Déjala madre, la niña debe pedir permiso a sus padres. Ese calificativo de Niña irritaba a Candy, pero no iba a caer en sus provocaciones.

\- Pues si debo hacerlo, le debo obediencia a ellos y no puedo hacer lo que a mí me plazca como otros.

\- Terry sintió que eso había sido una indirecta.

\- Por otra parte Eleanor disfrutaba de la escena, era la primera vez que veía que alguien ponía en su lugar a su hijo. La verdad era que ya lo necesitaba.

De pronto el suave sonido de la música empezó.

\- Iré a acompañar a tu padre. Dijo Eleanor alejándose.

\- Yo... iré a sentarme. Dijo Candy, pues a pesar de haberlo desafiado hace un instante, sentía nervios de quedarse con él.

\- Espera un momento.

\- Quisiera tomar asiento.

\- ¿Por qué huyes de mi, acaso te pongo nerviosa? Dijo Terry acercándose a Candy.

\- No, para… nada.

\- Entonces baila conmigo.

\- La verdad es que me siento algo cansada.

\- No te preocupes, que iremos lento. La tomo de la cintura acercándola a él al punto de que su cuerpo estuvieran pegados.

\- Señor… no sé, si esta sea la forma correcta de bailar.

\- Tranquila… solo relájate. Dijo Terry mientras se movían al compas de la música. Candy se encontraba muy nerviosa, jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre.

Necesitaba alejarse de él, así que ni bien la música término se fue, escapando de Terry.

Durante el tiempo que duro la fiesta Candy se había escondido.

…

\- ¿Entonces aceptan que vaya a trabajar a casa del Rey?

\- Claro que si, el Rey es una persona muy honorable, y estamos seguros que te tratara bien. Dijo Robert que acababa de llegar esa mañana.

\- Además si tenemos suerte muy pronto volveremos a nuestra antigua vida, Tu padre consiguió un socio, y este está dispuesto a apoyar nuestro negocio.

\- Eso es una gran noticia. Dijo Candy.

\- Si y veras, debido a ese motivo no estaremos aquí.

\- ¿Se van lejos?

\- Si pero no será por mucho tiempo.

\- Pero, ¿y si voy con ustedes?

\- Eso es casi imposible hija, si te lleváramos, estarías todo el día sola, nosotros nos dedicaremos de entero al negocio.

\- Entiendo, los echare mucho de menos.

\- Y nosotros a ti hija.

Esa misma mañana Candy empaco sus cosas al igual que sus padres, primero llego un carruaje que recogió a Candy y ella con tristeza se despidió de ellos.

…

Al llegar Candy fue recibida por Pony, una mujer mayor con una expresión amable.

\- Bienvenida Candy.

\- Mucho gusto.

\- Acompáñame, te llevare a la que será tu habitación.

\- Si.

Pony abrió la puerta y le mostro la habitación.

\- Wow, esto… es muy hermoso.

\- El Rey, pidió especialmente que se te diera esta habitación.

\- ¿A mí? Pero si esto parece especialmente hecho para una princesa.

\- Él lo quiso así.

\- Aquí, esta tu guardarropa.

\- Entonces empezare a desempacar. Al abrir uno de los cajones se dio cuenta que estaba lleno, abrió otro y era igual. Candy tenía una expresión extraña.

\- Pony sonrió, Olvide mencionarte que, también ordeno que se te diera ropa.

\- ¿Pero si fue apenas ayer que se entero de mi llegada? ¿Cómo es posible que hayan llenado de ropa para mí este lugar de un día para otro?

\- Es lo que él exige, y si el Rey ordena simplemente tiene que acatarse.

\- Vaya…- Bueno en ese caso. Candy abrió su maleta y saco un vestido.

\- No creo que sea necesario, que guardes más ropa, ahí tienes lo necesario.

\- Tengo que guardar este vestido, mi madre me lo hizo como obsequio de cumpleaños. Candy lo acomodo – Listo.

\- Bueno, ahora te llevare al jardín y te explicare en qué consistirá tu trabajo.

\- Candy asintió.

Pony la llevo al jardín donde se encontraba un señor bajito, mayor de cabello blanco.

\- Oh, ella es la señorita.

\- Si, ella es.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Withman, soy el jardinero y desde ahora trabajaremos juntos.

\- Oh, usted es quien hace que este jardín se vea tan hermoso.

\- Bueno… no es para tanto, pero gracias.

\- Desde ahora ayudaras al señor Withman.

\- Si.

\- En ese caso me retiro, tengo que volver a mis labores.

…

\- Así que trabajara aquí.

\- Si.

\- Vaya que considerado de tu parte, no será que tienes en mente otras motivos.

\- Basta Stear, simplemente la contrate porque me lo pidió mi Madre, eso es todo.

\- … (toc) (toc)

\- Adelante.

\- Mi señor, la señorita llegó y cumplí con lo que me ordeno.

\- Gracias Pony, puedes retirarte. Ella hizo una reverencia y se fue.

\- Vaya, quisiera conocer a la dama misteriosa, quiero saber cómo es la "Encantadora del Rey"

\- Oye, no tienes otras cosas que hacer, digo a parte de estar burlándote de mí.

\- Jajaja, es solo una broma.

\- Pues si no quieres perder la cabeza, más vale que hagas tu trabajo ahora.

\- Muy bien, no dije nada.

…

\- Veo que sabes mucho sobre las flores, a pesar de ser alguien que pertenece a la nobleza. Dijo Whitman.

\- Aprendí desde niña porque me encantaba curiosear.

\- Jajaja, me haces recordar a mi nieta.

\- ¿Su nieta?

\- Si, ella era muy curiosa y siempre se metía donde no debía. El rostro de Withman se desencajo. – Su nombre era Ángela, ella murió hace muchos años pero a pesar de todo no puedo olvidar que yo pude evitar ese accidente.

\- ¿Evitarlo?

\- Sí, yo estaba enfermo y no podía ir a recoger unos paquetes a un lugar y ella se ofreció y fue ahí donde los caballos perdieron el control y cayeron por un abismo y bueno…

\- Oh, cuanto lo lamento. Candy estaba conmovida.

\- Yo tuve la culpa…

\- No señor, a veces las cosas simplemente suceden y no podemos culparnos por lo que pase.

\- Withman sonrió. ¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón, gracias por escucharme.

\- Lo hare con gusto.

…

Había rumores de que unos bandidos estaban robando minerales de sus tierras.

Tenía que averiguarlo, así que mando a unos soldados a revisar el área. En caso de que resultara cierto, esos criminales pagarían su fechoría.

\- Mi señor, acaba de llegar la Señorita Kleiss.

\- ¿Ahora qué quiere? Pensó. Hazla pasar.

\- Me extrañaste cariño.

\- Que es lo que quieres Karen.

\- Ah, que amargado, anoche no estabas así.

\- Eso fue anoche.

\- Si y la estábamos pasando bien hasta que llego esa, porque no continuamos con lo que hacíamos. Dijo Karen intentando besarlo.

\- Karen, ahora no.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? jamás me habías rechazado.

\- Lo siento pero no, tengo muchos asuntos que atender.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Para eso me arregle? Mejor me voy.

\- Adelante puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿No te importa que me vaya?

\- No, es más si te retiras será mejor para mi, estoy muy ocupado.

\- Karen se fue echando humos.

Después de todo lo que ocurrido ese día, necesitaba despejar la mente. Salir a dar una vuelta en el caballo sería una buena opción.

Estaba de camino al establo, cuando la vio intentando cargar un costal de tierra, seguro sería para las plantas.

Le divertía la expresión que hacia al querer cargarlas. Vio que estaba realmente cansada y eran tres costales los que tenía que cargar. Decidió acercarse.

\- ¿Deseas que te ayude?

\- Eh... Candy no esperaba verlo tan pronto, ella pensaba que tal vez si tuviera suerte no tendría que cruzarse con él, pero ahí estaba, su cercanía siempre la ponía nerviosa.

\- Esos costales se ven pesados para una dama tan delicada como tú.

\- Se equivoca yo puedo cargarlos.

\- Entonces adelante.

\- Candy hizo el intento de volver a cargarlo pero nada, Vaya que esos costales eran pesados en vez de tierra parecieran rocas.

\- Jajaja, estas derramándolo, mira tú vestido esta todo sucio.

\- Eso no importa, es parte del trabajo. Dijo intentando nuevamente cargar. Había logrado levantar uno pero por el peso, se le cayó y con él se iba a caer ella.

\- ¡Cuidado! Dijo Terry, moviéndose hacia ella tomándola por la cintura, evitando su caída.

\- Candy abrió sus ojos sintiendo unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y una respiración sobre su cabeza. Sintió como los brazos de él se aferraban más a ella. En un arrebato Él le dijo- Que bien hueles.

\- Esto hizo sonrojar a Candy y haciendo uso de su fuerza se separo de él.

\- Señor… si piensa que yo soy como las mujeres que usted acostumbra a…

\- ¿A qué?

\- Usted lo sabe, simplemente no quiero que se equivoque conmigo.

\- Yo solo quise evitar que cayeras.

\- Yo no creo eso, usted es, es… un mujeriego.

\- ¿Y eso te molesta?

\- No, usted puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, pero no se meta conmigo.

\- ¿Y así es como me agradeces? Niña engreída, ni siquiera me agradeciste que te salvara de ese hombre ni lo de ahora.

\- Se lo agradezco pero no quiero que piense que yo soy como otras mujeres.

\- ¿Sabes? Es verdad las demás si son mujeres, tu solo eres una niña.

\- Candy estaba a punto de contestarle pero de pronto llegó Withman.

\- Perdone mi Rey, pero la señorita quería traer los costales.

\- No se preocupe, lo ayudare. Dijo Terry.

Luego de estar hablando con ella, fue por el caballo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba salir. Vaya que para ser joven sabía defenderse.

Nunca en su vida le habían hablado de esa manera. Ni siquiera Stear que a veces se atrevía a opinar sobre su vida.

De regreso a su castillo se encontró con que tenía otra visita pero esta era peor que la de Karen.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? ¿Sabes que tu presencia me aborrece?

\- ¿Qué pasa querido primo así es como me recibes?

\- Tú no eres mi familia, ni siquiera llevas mi apellido.

\- Bueno, es verdad pero gracias a que el hermano de tu querido padre se caso con mi madre y me adoptara como hijo es que somos familia.

\- ¿Algún día mi tío se dará cuenta de la clase de cucaracha que eres?

\- Tal vez, pero por mientras disfruto de las riquezas.

\- ¿Y a que viniste?

\- Estoy de visita buscando a una bella joven pero me acabo de enterar que su familia se fue, realmente es una lástima ya que la mujer era preciosa.

\- ¿Crees que eso a mí me importa?

\- Bueno pensé que me ayudarías, ¿Cómo eres el Rey, tal vez sabrías sobre esa familia?

\- Sabes ahora no tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie.

\- Me permites un consejo querido primo, consíguete una esposa, Tienes ya 28 años y desde que te dejo Susana no haces más que renegar de la vida.

\- Ese comentario había dado justo en el clavo. – Si no quieres que olvide que eres el hijo adoptivo de mi tío, lárgate.

\- Está bien, me voy pero ten en cuenta lo que te dije.

Al salir pasó por el jardín y le pareció reconocer a una de las trabajadoras.

\- ¿Candy?

\- ¿Señor Jones...?

\- ¿Pensé que te habías ido con tu familia?

\- Oh, no ellos se fueron pero yo me quede.

\- Me alegro poder verte preciosa, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

\- Aquí trabajo.

\- Pero eso no puede ser posible, una jovencita tan hermosa como tú, no puede estar aquí trabajando. Dime ¿Por qué no reconsideras mi propuesta?

\- Señor Jones yo…

\- Por favor no me digas Señor, solo llámame Edward después de todo no soy tan viejo, solo tengo 29 años.

\- Está bien Edward pero ya le dije que no puedo aceptarlo, yo no lo amo.

\- ¿Y si te hago cambiar de opinión? Déjame demostrarte que te puedes enamorar de mí.

\- No lo sé.

\- Ya lo veras, hare que me ames. Dijo Edward acercando su mano para tocarle la mejilla a Candy, ella se aparto. No era que Edward fuera feo, todo lo contrario era un hombre apuesto de cabello negro, ojos color avellana, de físico bien trabajado, pero tenía la fama de ser un hombre un hombre egoísta y aprovechado.

Terry después de que Edward le recordara a Susana, necesitaba salir, podría buscar a Karen pero esa mujer era un poco problemática, pero que importa.

Al salir vio que Edward que aún se encontraba ahí… Hablando con Candy. ¿Qué demonios hacia ese hablando con ella? Fue lo que pensó. Le irritaba que estuvieran juntos pero lo que más le enfureció fue que el tomara su mano.

Se acero, tenía que saber que pasaba entre ellos.

\- Pensé que te habías ido. Dijo Terry de pronto.

\- Oh, si ya me iba, Hasta pronto linda. Dijo Edward a Candy.

\- Adiós Edward.

Una vez que él se fue, miro a Candy con enojo.

\- Así que conoces al imbécil ese, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?

\- Candy estaba sorprendida, ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa forma?

\- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué te habla con tanta familiaridad?

\- Es solo un conocido, no entiendo porque está enojado.

\- ¿Un conocido? No te creo ¿por qué te tomo de la mano?

\- No tengo por qué contestarle. A Candy le molestaba que él se creyera dueño de su vida, si hablaba con alguien ese era su problema.

\- ¡Te exijo que me respondas!

\- Dio un salto por su grito, ¡Si piensa que puede tratarme así se equivoca!

\- ¡Responde!

\- Candy estaba asustada. Jamás la habían tratado de esa forma.

\- Terry al verla, recobro la compostura, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le molestaba que el Edward hablara con ella?

\- Perdóname, yo… no debí hablarte así, pero dime ¿tienes algún tipo de relación con él?

\- Está bien se lo diré, tal vez así deje de estar enojado .El pidió mi mano cuando mis padres estaban aquí.

\- ¿Y lo aceptaste?

\- Claro que no, no es el tipo de hombre que me guste.

\- Pero te tomo de la mano y tú te dejaste.

\- Ni siquiera me di cuenta ahí mismo, luego quite mi mano.

\- Entonces tú eras la mujer que él buscaba. Dijo Terry en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, solo no te acerques a ese hombre.

\- Usted no es mi padre para decirme lo que debo o no hacer.

\- ¡Te dije que no te acerques a él!

\- Yo no voy a soportar sus gritos, ahora mismo recojo mis cosas y me voy. Dijo Candy volteando con la intención de irse.

\- ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! Dijo Tomándola de los brazos.

\- ¡Suelteme!

\- Dices que no te gusta hombres como él, entonces dime qué clase de hombres te gustan.

\- Candy se enojo y logro soltarse y entonces… ¡plaf! Una cachetada fue a parar en Terry.

\- ¡A usted no le importa!

\- Me acabas de tocar y eso es algo que jamás lo voy a permitir, atrévete a volver a hacerlo y me las pagaras.

\- Ella pensaba volver a tirarle otro pero entonces el retuvo su brazo con una mano y con la otra la tomo de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo. – Te lo advertí. Entonces la beso.

Fue un beso apasionado, ella al principio se resistía pero no podía seguir haciéndolo, porque ella también lo quería. Fue aceptando sus besos y sin querer fue colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El llevaba ansiando probar esos labios desde que la conoció, se notaba que no sabía besar pero poco a poco fue llevándole el ritmo.

Estaban tan pegados que podía sentir sus pechos pegados a su torso. La abrazo y entonces sintió que no quería separarse de ella.

**Continuara…**

Que celoso resulto nuestro Terry, no se pudo aguantar y le robó su primer beso a nuestra pecas. ¿Ustedes creen que Edward sea competencia para nuestro bombón? Jajaja Bueno chicas nos leemos el miércoles, bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Los besos de Terry sabían a gloria para Candy, jamás la habían besado y la forma tan posesiva como él la besaba, le hacía sentir una extraña sensación de querer más.

Llevaba días deseando probar esos labios, desde que la conoció en el bosque, le pareció lo más hermoso que hubiera visto.

Quería seguir más, ¿Cómo era posible que una jovencita lo pusiera así? Necesitaba más, pero de pronto recobro la compostura, Ella era una jovencita pura, no podía aprovecharse de ella.

\- ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Eso normalmente no me importaría ¿Por qué con ella es diferente? ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento que tengo por ella? Debo parar.

\- Mmm. Candy no podía articular ninguna palabra, Hasta que sintió que él liberaba sus labios. Estaba totalmente desconcertada.

\- Perdón, no debí reaccionar de esa forma, esto no debía pasar, Yo… lo siento. Dijo Terry, entonces dio la vuelta y se fue.

Después de que él se fuera Candy, se quedo de pie con el corazón roto, entonces una lágrima cayó por su rostro, seguido de varias.

\- Llevo una mano a sus labios, mientras intentaba evitar llorar.- Mi… primer beso… fue un error para él.

…

Ya en el desayuno Terry no podía dejar de pensar en ella, quería verla, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir ese dulce sabor de sus labios.

Pero tenía que evitarlo, si la volvía a besar probablemente terminara llevándola a la cama. Y esa jovencita no era como las otras mujeres con las que él acostumbraba a acostarse.

Esa mujer había despertado su deseo, necesitaba calmar esa sensación. – Karen. Pensó. Entonces se fue buscando apagar ese deseo.

…

\- Oh, ¿pero qué paso contigo? Es como si un animal estuviera dentro de ti. Decía Karen mientras gemía.

\- …

\- Veo que no quieres decir nada, pero al menos podrías decirme ¿Qué te hizo ponerte así?

Terry no respondía, en su mente solo tenía la imagen de Candy. ¿Cómo sería hacerle el amor? Quitarle su inocencia, Oh como la deseaba.

Candy estaba terminado su jornada de trabajo pero había algo que la inquietaba, sentía que alguien la observaba.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

\- Soy yo linda.

\- Edward.

\- ¿Qué tal preciosa? ¿Ya casi acabas?

\- Eh, si solo me falta esto y acabo.

\- Bueno entonces esperare, quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

\- ¿Un lugar especial?

\- Sí, estoy seguro que te encantara.

\- Pero…

\- Te preocupa que mi primo se moleste, si deseas puedo hablar con él.

\- No es necesario, mi presencia para él no es importante.

\- Oh, bueno entonces ¿aceptas?

\- Si.

Candy se apresuro en terminar, no quería encontrarse con Terry después de lo ocurrido anoche. Había tenido suerte de no verlo en todo el día. Seguro estuvo con una de sus amantes pensó.

\- Listo, solo déjame cambiarme e iré contigo.

\- Adelante linda.

Edward espero unos minutos y al rato vio a Candy, se veía preciosa, ese vestido hacia resaltar sus pechos por el escote. Vaya que para ser una jovencita de 18 tenía una figura encantadora, combinado eso con su rostro angelical, era toda una tortura para cualquier hombre.

\- Lista.

\- Si.

La llevo por un camino y vio a una yegua esperándolos.

\- ¿Te gusta? Se llama Julieta.

\- Es preciosa. Dijo Candy acercándose al animal, le acaricio la cabeza.

\- Es tuya.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Si, adelante, es un regalo.

\- Wow, no sé qué decirte, pero… yo no sé montar.

\- Eso tiene solución. Entonces se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura.

\- Al sentir su cercanía, se enrojeció.

\- ¿Tranquila, yo te cuidare? Entonces la subió al animal. El subió detrás de ella.

El animal empezó a avanzar y para Candy esta era una experiencia maravillosa.

\- ¿Quieres galopar?

\- Bueno.

\- Adelante. La yegua iba cada vez más rápido. De pronto se detuvieron.

\- Llegamos. Edward ayudo a bajar a Candy y la llevo al sitio al que se refería.

\- Edward… esto es bellísimo. Dijo Candy iluminándose su rostro, era una vista perfecta de él pueblo mientras el sol se iba ocultando.

\- Candy… Dijo tomándola de las manos.- No sabes lo hermosa que te vez ahora. Me gustas. Dijo, entonces fue acercándose a sus labios pero no esperaba recibir el rechazo por parte de ella.

\- Edward… no.

\- Está bien, es mi culpa, no debí ir tan rápido.

\- Candy solo evito su mirada, sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso?

\- Ella asintió.

…

Terry se encontraba hirviendo en ira, ¿Dónde se había metido? Después de llegar, la busco con la idea de aclarar lo que había sucedido anoche, pero no, la señorita no estaba, por un momento pensó que tal vez algo le había pasado pero cuando uno de sus empleados dijo que la había visto irse con un hombre, sintió un enojo inexplicable, por su mente tenía el nombre de ese hombre y eso lo hacía enfurecer más.

\- ¿Terry no crees que estas exagerando? Dijo Stear.

\- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?! SE FUE SIN PEDIR PERMISO.

\- Pero por qué pediría permiso, no es una excava.

\- Pero es mi empleada, trabaja para mí.

\- ¿No será que estas sintiendo algo por la señorita Andrew?

\- No digas tonterías.

\- ¿Entonces porque actúas como un hombre celoso?

\- Me parece o te estás poniendo de él lado de ella ¡NO SERÁ QUE TE GUSTA!

\- Es obvio que a cualquier hombre le gustaría pero yo tengo a Patricia y sería incapaz de fijarme en otra mujer.

\- Maldición ¿Dónde está? Mientras decía eso uno de los empleados ingreso.

\- Mi Rey la señorita acaba de llegar.

\- ¿Sola?

\- Sí, bueno llego en un caballo.

\- ¿Un caballo?

…

Durante el viaje de regreso Edward sintió la incomodidad de Candy así que para evitarlo decidió acompañarla solo hasta parte del camino y luego ella continuo sola.

…

Candy ingreso al castillo luego de llevar a Julieta a él establo.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

\- Candy se sobresalto, no quería verlo de nuevo o al menos no tan pronto.

\- Ya es de noche y tú andando sola.

\- No estuve sol…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Estuviste con alguien! ¿Quién es?

\- Candy se dio cuenta que no debió haber dicho nada pero ¿Qué podía responder ahora?

\- ¿Estuviste con el imbécil de Jones, verdad?

\- Bueno si así fuera a usted no le importa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me importa! No te das cuenta que ese imbécil solo te está usando, para luego aprovecharse de ti y abandonarte.

\- Eso es mentira, el pidió mi mano.

\- Eso es solo una facha.

\- No creo ninguna palabra de lo que me dice, además el ha sido mucho más amable conmigo de lo que usted es, tal vez acepte su propuesta y me case con él.

\- ¿No entiendes? ¡Ese hombre no es para ti!

\- ¿Y qué es mejor para mí? ¿¡QUE UN HOMBRE ME BESE Y LUEGO SE ARREPIENTA!? Candy tenía los ojos aguados. No quería pensar nuevamente en eso pero lo hizo.

\- Candy yo… Terry se sentía un miserable, no quería hacerla llorar.

\- No diga nada por favor, simplemente lo mejor será que evitemos vernos, hasta que mis padres vengan por mí.

\- Pero…

\- Me voy a mi habitación. Dijo Candy marchándose.

\- Maldición. Dijo Terry tirando uno de los adornos al piso.

...

Mientras tanto.

\- El trabajo que ustedes hacen es increíble.

\- Gracias, es lo mejor que hacemos. Dijo Alicia.

\- Me llevare 20 docenas de estos trajes.

\- Claro ahora mismo se los entrego.

Alicia se encontraba feliz, si el negocio continuaba así muy pronto podrían volver a cómo eran antes, Robert por su parte negociaba con un hombre para poder comprar un lugar donde venderían todos sus productos.

**3 meses después…**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la última vez que lo vio, Durante ese tiempo él se había ido de viaje para resolver unos asuntos importantes sobre su Reino y aunque odiaba admitirlo, lo extrañaba, quería sentir sus besos y sus brazos rodeándola. Claro que no estaba sola pues durante su estancia ella recibía visita de Edward y con el tiempo ella comprendió que solo podía verlo como un amigo más no como un futuro esposo, pero él seguía insistiendo.

Y una mañana mientras ella hacia su trabajo, vio como se hacía un alboroto en la entrada. Entonces lo vio iba, se veía muy guapo, el sintió su mirada y la vio. Se veía igual de hermosa, quería ir hacia ella y abrazarla, besarle.

De pronto Candy vio que detrás de él ingresaba una mujer, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que la mujer estaba esperando un hijo, se dio cuenta de ello debido a su avanzado estado.

Sintió una corriente fría pasar por su espalda, ¿Acaso el se había burlado de ella? ¿Por qué la había besado cuando esa mujer esperaba un hijo suyo? Porque esa mujer se notaba que tenía más de 3 meses.

Había sido una verdadera tonta por extrañarlo, deseaba desaparecer.

Decidió volver a su rutina, tenía que olvidar a ese hombre.

…

Durante el resto del día se había realizado un festín por el regreso del Rey. Pues también se había logrado obtener nuevas alianzas.

Y esto favorecía al reino, ya que en caso de que alguien quisiera atacarlo recibirían ayuda de los demás.

\- Brindemos por el Rey. Dijo Stear.

\- ¡Siiii! ¡Qué viva el Rey! Dijeron los demás soldados.

Ya en la noche Stear se preparaba para irse a casa.

\- ¿No deseas que te lleve a casa querida?

\- Aún no, porque no me llevas a recorrer el jardín, hace mucho que no vengo aquí.

\- Está bien, pero luego te llevare a casa.

\- Por supuesto.

Candy guardaba sus materiales entonces vio a Stear acompañando a la mujer que vio entrar detrás de Terry.

\- Oh, Hola Candy.

\- Hola Stear.

\- ¿Ella es la jovencita de la que me hablaste?

\- Shhh. Stear no quería que se enterara de lo que le había contado a su esposa.

\- Perdona, Candy déjame presentarte a mi esposa, ella es Patricia.

\- ¿Tú esposa? Yo pensé que… De pronto se sintió tonta al creer que Terry se había burlado de ella.

\- Sabes algo Candy, eres muy linda ahora entiendo porque el Rey está loco por …

\- Patricia, creo que mejor nos vamos.

\- Pero yo quiero quedarme

\- Recuerda que debes descansar que dentro de unos pocos meses nacerá nuestro hijo.

\- Ahh está bien, bueno fue un gusto conocerte Candy, nos vemos pronto.

Candy se quedo sola nuevamente y continúo guardando sus materiales.

Al saber que aquella mujer era esposa de Stear sintió un gran alivio, ¿Pero porque sentía alivio? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de Terry?

\- ¡No puedo estar enamorada de él! Dijo Candy en voz alta.

\- ¿De quién hablas?

Se sobresalto al oír esa voz, no podía creerlo, la había escuchado, se dio la vuelta y lo vio a los ojos.

\- Dime ¿De quién no puedes estar enamorada?

\- Ehhh. Su mente había quedado totalmente en blanco.

\- ¿A caso te referías a mí?

\- Yo, yo…

\- Se fue acercando a ella y le susurro.- Sabes durante este tiempo, te he echado de menos.

\- Estaban tan cerca que Candy sin proponérselo, lo beso.

Lo abrazo y dio la iniciativa, pero él pronto tomo el control del beso, introdujo su lengua y saboreaba el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Debido a que él era alto, la posición en la que se besaban era incomoda, entonces la cargo y ella entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Entonces Terry reacciono, si seguía besándola de esa forma no podría detenerse luego.

\- Cariño tenemos que detenernos… Dijo Terry en un suspiro.

\- ¿Acaso se arrepiente de nuevo? Dijo Candy con tristeza.

\- No, nunca me arrepentiría de besarte.

\- Entonces porque esa vez lo hizo.

\- Lo dije porque no quería propasarme contigo pero créeme que jamás me arrepentí.

\- No le creo, ¿entonces por qué me rechaza de nuevo?

\- Porque no quiero hacerte daño.

\- ¿Hacerme daño? ¿Cómo?

\- No quiero que luego te decepciones de mí, soy un hombre que también se equivoca.

\- No me importa, llevo extrañándolo mucho tiempo.

\- Por favor Candy… detenme ahora que puedes… por qué si no…

\- Candy entendió a lo que se refería, pues sintió que algo rozaba su trasero.

\- Ella intento besarlo de nuevo.

\- Candy… por favor… tenemos que detenernos, ahora mismo me muero por hacerte mía.

\- Hágalo…

\- No preciosa, no quiero lastimarte. Dijo bajándola de su cintura.

\- ¿Puede estar con muchas mujeres pero no conmigo?

\- No es eso…

\- No, Ya entiendo, usted prefiere a las zorras.

\- Candy por favor escúchame. Dijo Tomándola de los hombros.

\- ¡No me toque! NO SABE CUANTO LO ODIO. Candy se fue corriendo a su habitación entre lágrimas.

¿Por qué con ella era diferente? Sentía la necesidad de cuidarla. Cualquier mujer hermosa que se le hubiera insinuado habría terminado en su cama pero a ella no la quería tener solo una noche, porque sabía que saldría lastimada, ¿Qué me pasa con ella? Pensó. Nunca antes le había importado cuidar de una mujer y ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que ella le hubiera dicho que lo Odiaba? Muchas otras mujeres le habían dicho lo mismo cuando él las rechazaba y no le importaba pero lo que ella le dijese eso si lo afectaba. ¿Acaso ese sentimiento que tenia era amor?

\- No, eso no puede ser posible. Yo jure que jamás amaría a nadie.

Terry se negaba a volver amar pero no era porque aún guardaba sentimientos por Susana, eso ya lo había superado, con el tiempo comprendió que a esa mujer solo le importaba el poder.

Lo que él temía era volver a ser traicionado, no quería amar a una mujer y que esta lo abandonara para irse con otro hombre.

\- Tengo que evitar que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Dijo para sí mismo.

**Continuara…**

**Terry y sus celos… ahh, sin querer hace llorar a nuestra pecas, parece que ella se enamoro de él pero Terry quiere evitar ese sentimiento como sea, casi terminan haciendo cositas, jajaja. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá evitar ese sentimiento por Candy? Pronto lo descubriremos, Cuídense mucho y Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos, se los deseo por adelantado, jajaja, bye las quiero.**


	6. Chapter 6

Durante toda la noche le había sido imposible conciliar el sueño, pues cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se la imaginaba besándola, abrazándola, tenía que mantener la calma, porque deseaba hacerla suya, no había deseado tanto a ninguna mujer como ella.

…

\- Señor sus padres están de visita.

\- Ahora bajo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? Lo veo decaído.

\- No es nada, atiéndelos.

\- Sí señor.

\- Necesitaba darse un baño antes de bajar a recibir a sus padres, prepararon la tina para él y se dio un corto pero agradable baño.

…

\- Padre, Madre sean bienvenidos y díganme a que debo su grata presencia.

\- ¿A caso no puedo venir a ver a mi hijo? Dijo Eleanor.

\- Por supuesto que pueden venir cuando quieran.

\- Bueno yo vine porque tengo que hablar asuntos importantes… es respecto a ti, Tu madre insistió en venir.

\- Está bien, mi visita tiene una segunda intención.

\- ¿Y se puede saber sobre qué? Pregunto Terry.

\- Quiero ver a Candy, hace meses que no la veo, supongo que la estas tratando bien.

\- Mm… ella debe estar ahora con Withman en el jardín, si deseas puedes ir a verla. Llamare a Pony para que te acompañe.

\- No, no, yo puedo ir sola, quiero sorprenderla.

\- De acuerdo… ¿Qué trama mi madre? Se pregunto Terry.

…

\- Candy necesito que arranques toda la mala hierba que encuentres, últimamente ha estado creciendo demasiado.

\- Si, lo hare ahora mismo.

\- Candy. Al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado dio la vuela y vio a la señora que le había ayudado.

\- ¡Señora Eleanor! Que gusto me da volver a verla.

\- Lo mismo digo, linda.

\- ¿Y que la trae a Sunland?

\- La verdad es que vine visitarte.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Si, además te traigo noticias de tus padres.

\- ¿Mis papás?

\- Si, hace poco me los encontré cuando viaje con mi esposo y me pidieron que te entregara personalmente esta carta. Dijo Eleanor sacando un sobre.

\- Oh, gracias señora Eleanor. Candy salto de alegría que por impulso abrazo a Eleanor. Ehh… disculpe no quise incomodarla.

\- No pasa nada, comprendo tu alegría.

\- De todos modos lo siento.

\- Anda ya no te preocupes y lee tu carta.

\- Candy sonrió y leyó lo que sus padres le decían. En ella le decían que habían conseguido más socios y estaban empezando a exportar sus trajes así que solo era cuestión de tiempo de que ellos regresarían por ella.

\- Te veo muy sonriente. Dijo Eleanor de pronto.

\- No sabe cuán feliz estoy señora.

\- ¿Algo importante?

\- Si, pronto vendrán por mí.

\- Ah, ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que te vas? Eleanor entristeció al comprender que pronto Candy se iría.

\- Ehh… bueno, tal vez, aquí dice que les está yendo bien y si bien dicen que vendrán pronto por mí, no dice específicamente cuando.

\- Pero en algún momento te irás…

\- Bueno eso es verdad.

\- Te extrañare cuando te vayas.

\- Yo también a usted Señora, usted ha sido muy amable conmigo y prometo que cuando me vaya vendré a visitarla seguido.

\- Oh, las puertas del castillo siempre estarán abiertas para ti, linda.

\- Se lo agradezco.

…

\- ¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero?

\- Pero padre, ya te lo dije, no pienso casarme.

\- Hijo por favor entiende, necesitas una esposa para así tener un heredero, si no quien quedara a cargo de este lugar más adelante.

\- Eso no garantiza nada, mira al tío William, él tuvo un hijo y aún así murió junto a toda su familia.

\- Eso fue por una maldita enfermedad, tú eres muy fuerte, además ya tienes 28 años, hijo entra en razón, tienes que formar una familia, se que después de lo que te hizo esa mujer quedaste decepcionado de todas las mujeres pero no todas son así, mira a tu madre ella ha estado fielmente a mi lado todos estos años.

\- Eso es porque mi madre es una mujer decente, no como esa.

\- ¿Acaso en todos estos años no te ha interesado una mujer?

\- En su mente se dibujo la imagen de Candy pero trato de pensar en otra cosa.- No, y por favor cambiemos de tema.

\- Hijo…

\- No.

Definitivamente hacer entrar en razón a Terry sería imposible, eran tan necio pero la causa de su terquedad tenía una razón y esa era el temor de perder al ser amado. Los hombres fácilmente podrían seducirla y ellas se escaparían con el primero que le dijera cosas bonitas al oído.

…

Había pasado una semana sin que se vieran. Pues ambos se habían evitado hasta que…

\- Candy, quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti siguen intactos, y seguiré insistiendo hasta que puedas corresponder mi amor.

\- Edward yo no puedo corresponderte, lo he intentado créeme pero no puedo, lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amistad.

\- Yo no quiero tu amistad, yo te amo, espero que lo pienses un poco más en lo que vuelvo del viaje.

\- ¿Te irás?

\- Si, es por la venta de unas tierras pero regresare anhelando tu respuesta.

\- Te deseo mucha suerte.

\- Adiós hermosa. Dijo Edward acercándose a Candy para darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella no esperaba eso y sus rostros quedaron tan cerca. La iba a besar, de pronto el tomo su rostro con sus manos y la fue acercando lentamente, casi podía sentir su respiración, ella estaba nerviosa, quería escapar pero el ya la tenía agarrada de los hombros. Sus narices se tocaron de pronto Candy vio que detrás de Edward estaba… Terry.

La miraba con una expresión de furia y asombro tenía los puños apretados, quería ir y golpear a Edward.

Abrió sus ojos grandes al verlo y empujo a Edward.

\- Candy… lo siento.

\- Por favor vete, me siento un poco mal.

\- Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación.

\- No, solo necesito descansar.

\- Edward entendió el rechazo de Candy y se fue encontrándose con Terry cara a cara, de todos modos no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino.

\- Candy sentía que explicarle a Terry y se acerco a él pero no esperaba su rechazo.- Terry déjame explicarte…

\- No tienes que explicarme nada después de todo tu y yo no somos nada. Estaba furioso, sentía que si seguía ahí le diría algo peor, así que se giro con intensión de irse.

\- Por favor estas pensando mal… Dijo Candy poniéndose delante de él.

\- Yo no pienso nada, simplemente vi las acciones.

\- Por eso creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas, Edward…

\- No me importa lo que me tengas que decir sobre ese imbécil

\- Pero Terry…

\- Te jactas de ser una mujer decente pero no eres más que una vulgar (plaf)

\- Si eso es lo que piensas… será mejor que me vaya.

\- Terry se tocaba la mejilla, y se arrepentía de no haber controlado sus palabras. Él sabía que ella no era ninguna mujer vulgar pero le había molestado tanto que el imbécil de Edward estuviera a punto de besarla, necesitaba hacerla sentir mal pero se le había ido de boca y la lastimo. Ahora ella quería irse. – Tú no puedes irte.

\- Claro que puedo, yo no puedo quedarme en un lugar donde piensen lo peor de mí.

\- Candy… lo siento no quise decir eso…

\- Las palabras ya están dichas y usted solo dijo lo que piensa de mí. Así que no se preocupe que en este mismo momento recojo mis cosas y me voy.

\- Pero… ¿A dónde iras?

\- Eso no es asunto suyo.

\- A caso… ¡¿PIENSAS IRTE CON ÉL?!

\- Ya veo que usted solo piensa lo peor de mí.

\- RESPONDE CANDY, ¿TE IRAS CON EL?

\- ¡No! si eso le hace feliz no me iré con Edward. Ahora déjeme ir por mis cosas... Dijo Candy yendo en busca de su maleta.

…

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Dijo Stear.

\- No me pasa nada.

\- Seguro una mujer lo desairó. Dijo Patricia que se encontraba cerca.

\- Vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, te veo algo triste.

\- Ya te dije que no es nada, si quieres puedes irte ya es de noche.

\- No me iré hasta que me digas lo que te pasa, te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te aqueja… ¿Es ella verdad?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Me refiero a la joven dama… a Candy, te afecta que se vaya ¿no es así?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que se va?

\- Todo el castillo lo sabe.

\- Veo que no se puede tener secreto aquí. Y no es por eso.

\- A mí no me engañas, te duele que se vaya.

\- No, yo no siento nada.

\- Deja de ser terco, si es evidente que te encanta esa mujer. Deja atrás la traición de Susana, ella nunca te amo. No te niegues al amor de esa jovencita.

\- Terry miraba a Stear y pensó, que si realmente hubiera tenido un hermano le hubiese gustado que sea como Stear.- Pero… yo no puedo eh intentado olvidar ese maldito recuerdo, me aborrezco por ello y te juro que ya no siento nada por Susana pero temo que si me vuelvo a enamorar, me termine abandonado.

\- Si sigues pensando de esa manera, perderás a Candy. ¿En serio vas a dejarla ir?

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? No quiero ser egoísta y retenerla a mí, ella merece ser feliz.

\- ¿Entonces estas dispuesto a que sea de otro hombre?

\- …

\- Déjame decirte algo Terry, como mujer se darme cuenta cuando una mujer está enamorada y créeme ella te ama, lo note ese día cuando la conocí, vi como ella te miraba desde lejos y creo que pensó que yo era algo tuyo porque me vio con cierto odio. Dijo Patricia.

\- ¿Y si sucede lo mismo?

\- Eso no lo sabremos, si no quieres que se vaya para siempre, búscala. Stear escuchaba como su esposa hablaba con gran sabiduría, por eso y muchas cosas la amaba.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Mi señor… la señorita Candy se está yendo. Dijo una de las empleadas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si, acaba de ir al establo por su caballo.

\- Vamos ve por ella. Dijo Stear, Terry asintió y se fue.

\- Llego al establo y pregunto a sus hombres.- ¿Dónde está Candy?

\- Mi Rey, ella se acaba de ir.

\- Se fue…

\- Si, tomo su caballo y partió, sin decir más.

\- Yo… no puedo dejar que se vaya. Dijo Terry tomando a su caballo.

\- Mi Rey, ¿A dónde piensa ir? Ya es de noche.

\- No se preocupen por mí, yo tengo que hacer algo importante. ¡Ah! Terry partió con su caballo en busca de Candy.

Era ya muy de noche y solo la luna lo alumbraba, encontrarla sería muy difícil, pero así le tomara toda la noche lo haría. Afortunadamente se había ido solo hace unos minutos, así que probablemente no estaría muy lejos.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido, Candy? Pensaba Terry mientras observaba todas partes. De pronto el sonido del casco de un caballo atrajo su atención, no estaba muy lejos. - ¡Ah!

\- Candy planeaba ir en busca de aquella anciana Elroy, tal vez podría darle alojo, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba.

\- ¡Candy..! ¡Candy!

\- ¿Ese era Terry? La estaba buscando, fue tras ella… ¿pero para qué? Ella se detuvo y bajo de su caballo al igual que él y al estar frente a él vio en sus ojos preocupación.

\- ¿Candy, por favor no te vayas? Quédate…

\- Lo siento, pero yo no puedo estar en un lugar donde me tratan mal.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, y no sabes lo arrepentido y mal que me siento. Por favor perdóname.

\- Mm… Después de pensarlo Candy dijo- Esta bien, lo perdono, y si eso es todo me voy.

\- No, no te vayas. Candy yo… A Terry le costaba poder expresarse.

\- Usted que…

\- No quiero que te vayas… no quiero que te alejes de mi, por favor regresa.

\- …

\- Si no es por mí, al menos hazlo por tus padres, si te vas ellos estarán muy preocupados.

\- A decir verdad Candy no había pensado en ello y ya que lo veía de esa forma tenía razón.

\- Veo que lo estas pensando, vamos por favor regresa, prometo que no volveré a hablarte de esa forma.

\- ¿En serio lo promete?

\- Si.

\- Entonces… está bien, regresare.

\- Al escuchar que regresaría no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente no sabría que hacer si ella se marchara.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas lindas he leído sus comentarios y tienen razón, los capítulos son cortitos pero son porque el tiempo me juega en contra, tratare de hacer los siguientes más largos.**

**Por cierto, nuestro Terry no puede controlar su genio, casi se le va Candy y parece que Eleanor se esta encariñando más con nuestra pecas ¿será que la quiere como esposa para su hijo? Bueno pronto lo descubriremos, Que tengan una dulce noche.**


	7. Chapter 7

Después de que Candy regresara, acomodo sus cosas pero no pudo evitar sentirse importante para Terry, La había ido a buscar y eso la hacía sentirse necesitada por alguien.

Ya en la mañana, Candy continuaba con sus labores diarias, se encontraba regando las flores que estaban bajo un árbol de pronto una hoja cayó sobre su cabeza. La hoja estaba totalmente seca. No le tomo mucha importancia pero los días fueron pasando y cada vez más hojas caían de los árboles así como las flores y rosas.

Este acontecimiento le hizo sentir un extraño dolor en el corazón a Candy. Trataba de hacer lo posible por evitarlo pero era muy difícil pues clima tampoco ayudaba.

Un día mientras barría las hojas muertas, un extraño presentimiento le llego, como si alguien se fuera a ir.

Sin saber porque cayó en cuenta que estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

\- ¿Te sucede algo, Candy? Pregunto Withman.

\- Eh… no, bueno no lo sé, tengo un extraño presentimiento.

\- ¿Presentimiento? Pero si estas llorando.

\- Oh, no me haga caso seguro debe ser por las flores, últimamente han estado cayendo y me causa tristeza.

\- Bueno eso es natural, las flores crecen y caen, por eso son hermosas pero ellas nunca mueren porque vuelven a crecer.

\- Cuánta razón tiene usted señor Withman. Dijo Candy secándose las lágrimas, gracias por escucharme.

\- Gracias a ti, en todo este tiempo has sido una muy buena compañera para mí. He trabajado aquí desde hace 20 años, antes de que Terry fuera el Rey y nunca he tenido tan buena compañera como tú.

\- ¡20 años! Wow, eso es mucho tiempo.

\- Jajaja, lo es fue aquí donde conocí a mi esposa, Mary.

\- Debe ser muy feliz con ella.

\- Lo soy, todos los día le llevo flores.

\- Oh, que tierno, seguro ella se los agradece mucho.

\- Bueno eso no lo sé.

\- ¿A caso no le gustan las flores?

\- No… no es eso. A mi querida Mary le gustaban mucho las flores, los lirios eran sus favoritos.

\- ¿Eran?

\- Si, ella murió hace 10 años y no hay día en que no le lleve lirios a su tumba.

\- Oh, lo lamento mucho, entonces… eso quiere decir, que usted está solo.

\- No del todo, aunque no sé nada de mi hijo supongo que debe ser feliz, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando me dejo a mi nieta, luego él se fue porque quería conseguir riquezas, lamentablemente las dos mujeres de mi vida murieron.

\- ¿Pero… y como hace para seguir adelante?

\- La soledad siempre ha estado a mi lado, crecí solo, fui huérfano a los 10 años y me crie en las calles pero eso en lugar de hacerme un hombre amargado con la vida me hizo entender que había cosas peores, por ejemplo yo si conocí a mi madre, otros niños simplemente eran abandonados. Luego de conocer a mi esposa trabaje duro para que nunca le faltara nada, pero al final lo que le falto fui yo, no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y cuando murió me sentí triste, pero entonces me di cuenta que tenia a mi nieta y no podía dejarme derrumbar así que la profunda tristeza que tenia fue desapareciendo ya que mi nieta era mi motivo y luego de su muerte caí en depresión, no venía a trabajar, pasaba los día encerrado en casa, pero entonces pensé si a ellas les gustaría verme así, fue cuando regrese a trabajar y el Rey me acepto.

\- Candy lo escuchaba y no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

\- Pequeña no llores.

\- Lo siento, pero me pone triste escuchar su historia, la muerte es horrible.

\- Es parte de la vida. Dijo Withman dándole un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas.

\- Candy lo acepto. – Aún así usted… ¿no se siente solo?

\- Oh no… Antes tal vez sí, pero ahora no tengo grandes amigos aquí, incluso Pony que aunque a veces es cascarrabias se que en el fondo me quiere.

\- Los dos rieron. – Eso es porque usted es una persona muy bondadosa. Dijo Candy.

\- Gracias, además quiero decirte que desde que llegaste has traído mucha alegría a este lugar, tienes la misma energía que mi querida nieta.

\- Su nieta… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Ella se llamaba Lucia.

\- Lucia, Tiene el mismo nombre que las flores… que usted tanto cuida.

\- Así es, le puse ese nombre a unas flores que plante hace mucho tiempo. Candy podrías hacerme un favor.

\- Oh Claro.

\- Sé que ya estoy muy viejo y que en cualquier momento tal vez le haga compañía a mis queridas Mary y Lucia.

\- Oh no, señor Withman no diga eso.

\- Dije Tal vez, pero por favor prométeme que lo harás.

\- Yo… está bien lo hare.

\- Quiero que cuides de esas flores, tú fuiste la única persona que conocí que le importara tanto las flores como a mí.

\- Señor…

\- Te lo agradece siempre, también quiero que tengas esto. Dijo Withman sacando un crucifijo.

\- Oh, pero esto…

\- Es de Lucia, quiero que lo tengas.

\- Candy vio el crucifijo, luego al señor Withman y no pudo evitar emocionarse hasta las lágrimas. Lo acepto con una sonrisa.

Durante la tarde Patricia había ido a visitar a Stear, a pesar su avanzado estado de embarazo ella se movía como si no lo estuviera.

Aburrida de que la tuviera sentada fue a ver las flores.

\- Hola Candy.

\- Oh, Muy buenas tardes señora Patricia.

\- Llámame solo Paty, cuando me dicen señora me siento vieja.

\- Jajaja, De acuerdo Paty.

\- Mucho mejor, Ohh. Paty sintió un pequeño dolor.

\- ¿Le sucede algo?

\- No, no te preocupes es el bebé, pronto alumbrare.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

\- Tengo siete meses aunque en unos días empezare 8.

\- ¿Y puede caminar desde cualquier lado?

\- Si.

\- Mi madre me conto que cuando yo estaba en su vientre no podía ni caminar.

\- Jajaja, eso sucede cuando el embarazo es un poco complicado.

\- Usted es sorprendente.

\- Jajaja, exageras… ¿Y tu cuando piensas formar una familia?

\- Eh… bueno.

\- Mmm ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Tengo 18.

\- Eres jovencita pero estoy segura que ya debes tener muchos hombres a tus pies, eres muy linda y tendrás que elegir. Por un momento Candy pensó en Terry pero lo borro de su mente pensando que eso era una tontería.

\- Por tu expresión parece que ya tienes al elegido. Dijo Paty.

\- Ehh… no para nada.

\- ¿Es Terry verdad?

\- Candy se sonrojo profundamente.

\- Veo que acerté, Entonces te gusta, bueno a quien no, es muy atractivo aunque su actitud de mujeriego deja mucho que desear.

\- No, no, no… a mi no me gusta.

\- Ay por favor, se te nota que te mueres por él, me di cuenta cuando vine aquella vez.

\- Pero usted misma lo dijo… el es un mujeriego.

\- Si lo es, pero todo eso tiene una razón.

\- Sé que su anterior mujer lo hizo sufrir pero no entiendo porque no lo supera.

\- Pero no solo fue su mujer, también fue su amigo.

\- ¿Qué? Eso… eso no lo sabía…

\- Te contare… él se caso muy joven con ella a pesar de la oposición de sus padres, se fugo con ella y al volver se convirtió en Rey y le dio trabajo a su amigo un tal Tom, pero este le traiciono metiéndose con su esposa.

\- Por todos los cielos, qué horror. Dijo Candy.

\- Si, así fue. Desde ese día Terry no ha tenido ninguna relación seria, trata a las mujeres como juguetes… bueno eso hasta que llegaste tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, he notado las miradas que se dan, y ustedes se gustan, es solo que no lo quieren aceptar.

\- ¡El que no lo quiere aceptar es él! Dijo Candy para luego taparse la boca.

\- Lo vez, lo amas.

\- Candy saco sus manos y asintió. – Lo amo, pero dudo que él me ame.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? Porque yo he notado otra cosa, el te quiere a su lado, solo que tiene miedo volver amar. Has que olvide esos temores y te abra su corazón.

\- Pero… pero, como hago eso.

\- Mmm… Sedúcelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Provócalo, has que te desee.

\- Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso. Dijo Candy sonrojada recordando aquella vez que prácticamente le dijo que la haga suya, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? En ese momento no había sido ella misma.

\- Entonces tenle paciencia, no hará falta mucho tiempo, el se muere por ti.

\- ¿Usted cree eso?

\- Por supuesto que sí, solo ten paciencia. Dijo Paty con una sonrisa.

…

\- Lo que dijeron tiene mucha lógica, tienes que conseguir esposa. Dijo Stear.

\- A mí no me interesan esas lógicas.

\- Pero hasta cuando vas a seguir así, en un par de meses cumplirás 29 y no tienes herederos. Dime ¿De verdad no te interesa ninguna mujer?

\- … Terry se quedo en silencio, pues si tenía a la mujer indicada en su mente pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

\- ¿Es ella verdad?

\- No se dé que me hablas.

\- Hablo de la señorita Andrew, es muy hermosa y creo que sería una gran opción.

\- Ya te dije que no pienso casarme.

\- Bueno si no quiere entonces la señorita tal vez se case con el señor Edward después de todo ella ya está en edad de poder casarse y formar una familia. Dijo Stear a propósito para ver la reacción de Terry.

\- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! Dijo Terry haciendo un puño con su mano.

\- No veo por qué no pueda casarse, el ha sido muy atento con ella y según tengo entendido él le volvió a proponer matrimonio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ESE MALNACIDO…

\- Vamos Terry, se ve que te importa esa señorita, porque no te das una oportunidad con ella.

\- …

\- Hazlo antes de que alguien te la quite porque si no es Edward será otro y en menos de lo que esperes las veras casada siendo de otro hombre.

\- ¡NO! Dijo Terry. Desde que toque sus labios ella ya me pertenece. Pensó Terry.

…

Pasaron los días y la angustia que Candy tenía en su corazón seguía. Gran parte de las flores ya habían muerto solo quedaban unas pocas.

Y un día mientras barría las hojas, lloró temía que tal vez ese presentimiento era por sus padres.

Escondida tras un árbol lloró hasta caer en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Esa voz… era de Terry.- Candy se puso de pie secándose las lagrimas. – No es nada. Dijo con intención de irse.

\- La sujeto del brazo impidiendo que escapara.- No me engañas, ¿por qué llorabas?

\- … Tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- Mis padres, ellos están lejos y temo que les pase algo malo. Dijo Candy llorando nuevamente.

\- Si algo malo les ocurriese, ya lo sabríamos.

\- Pero tengo tanto miedo…

\- Terry la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo. – No me gusta cuando lloras… te vez mejor sonriendo.

\- …

\- Si algo malo ocurre yo cuidare de ti. Dijo Terry encerrándola en un abrazo.

\- Ella correspondió el abrazo y lloro mientras el acariciaba su cabeza. De pronto la separo y mirándola a los ojos le dijo: Por favor no llores. Entonces fue acercándose a sus labios rosándolos con los suyos y la beso pero este era diferente era dulce, ella le correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello y él la abrazo por la cintura. Deseando que el tiempo se detenga.

\- ¿Por qué hace esto? Usted no me ama. Dijo Candy separándose.

\- Candy yo… Un ruido lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Dijo Candy al escuchar el sonido de unas cosas rompiéndose.

\- Parece que vino del jardín donde están los arboles. Ambos fueron de donde vino el ruido y la sorpresa que se llevaron fue al ver a…

\- ¡Señor Withman! Grito Candy al verlo tirando sobre el suelo. Se arrodillo ante él.- ¡No está respirando!

\- Terry fue en busca de sus hombres y llevaron a Withman dentro. – TRAIGAN AL DOCTOR, DEPRISA …

El Doctor llegó para revisar a Withman, lamentablemente poco pudo hacer.

\- ¿Qué sucede con Withman, Doctor? Dijo Terry.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Cómo dice? Terry estaba atónito.

\- Candy se cubrió la boca con las manos y lloró.

\- El señor Withman no siguió mis indicaciones, por ello ya no se pude hacer nada.

\- Entonces Terry recordó que Withman nunca hizo caso a las recomendaciones de Doctor. Él siempre decía que si llegaba el día de encontrarse con Mary sería feliz.

\- Candy lloraba desconsoladamente, Terry la abrazo y mientras su camisa se mojaba con las lágrimas de ella, él acariciaba su cabeza.- Withman fue un gran hombre. Dijo.

\- Todos los presentes se miraban con tristeza, Withman era el trabajador más antiguo y siempre trataba con cariño a todos, por un lado con Pony tenía una especie de conflicto pero en ese momento ella era otra de las que más lloraba.

\- Señor Withman prometo que cuidare de sus flores como usted quiso. Dijo Candy mientras sujetaba el crucifijo que él le había regalado.

Se izo una bandera negra en el castillo en honor a Withman, pues no era un trabajador común, él estaba ahí incluso desde el gobierno del anterior Rey.

Fueron días tristes para Sunland.

Candy no podía evitar llorar recordándolo. Terry le había dicho que pronto contrataría a un nuevo encargado para que la ayudara, pero ella se negó. Nadie reemplazaría al señor Withman. Desde el día que se separo de sus padres, él era quien le hablaba como si fuera su padre.

Se encontraba regando las flores "Lucia" y mientras lo hacía no podía evitar recordar como él cuidaba tanto de ellas.

Fue por unas cosas que necesitaba y en un estante donde había macetas, vio que detrás de una se escondía algo que parecía ser un papel.

Esas macetas habían aparecido poco antes de la muerte del señor Withman, había muchas pero una llamaba más su atención y no sabía el nombre de esa rosa pero era hermosa.

Saco lo que se encontraba de dicha maceta y efectivamente era un papel. Al abrirlo se dio con la sorpresa de que era una carta.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, era de Withman.

**_"Pequeña Candy, en este tiempo tú me has devuelto la alegría que me brindaba mi nieta. Tu compañía ha hecho que los últimos días de este viejo sean felices, por favor no llores por mi partida porque ahora estoy lleno de dicha acompañado de mis dos grandes amores. Cuida mucho de mis "Lucias" y también de esta rosa que es para ti. Se llaman "Dulce Candy" porque son como tú, este es mi último obsequio para ti, se muy feliz pequeña"_**

**_Tu gran amigo Withman._**

Candy abrazo la carta y lloró cayendo de rodillas al piso.

La puerta se abrió y la persona que entro se le acerco.

\- Por favor ya no llores.

\- Terry… no puedo evitarlo, ya no lo veré más… y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle este regalo. Dijo Candy señalando las rosas.

\- Él la miro a los ojos y le limpio las lágrimas con sus dedos. – Tienes que ser fuerte, preciosa, no me gusta verte llorar.

\- Lo intentare… me das un abrazo… por favor. Dijo Candy.

\- Claro que sí. La atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo repartiéndole besos en su cabeza.

\- Qué calidez. Pensó Candy. Sintió que él quiso separarse pero ella dijo.- Por favor, solo por esta vez… finge al menos que… me quieres.

\- Terry se conmovió por sus palabras y la apretó contra él.- Preciosa yo…

\- Una de sus empleadas lo estaba buscando.- Mi señor, la señorita Kleiss vino a verlo. Al escuchar eso Candy se aparto.

\- Mm dile que iré en unos minutos. Dijo Terry a su empleada.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Candy…

\- Vaya, que lo espera su "visita" no sabe que es de mala educación hacer esperar a los demás.

\- No es lo que tú piensas, ella está aquí por…

\- No tiene porque explicarme nada, usted puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida y si le interesa esa mujerzuela, pues bien por usted. Candy se fue sin darle oportunidad a Terry de que le explicara.

\- Esta celosa.- Pensó con una sonrisa Terry.

…

\- Oh, Terry cariño. Dijo Karen al verlo ingresar con intención de abrazarlo pero no contaba con que él no lo permitiría.

\- Lo siento Karen, si te hice llamar fue simplemente para decirte que esto tiene que parar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ESTAS BROMEANDO ¿VERDAD?

\- No, Karen. Simplemente me he dado cuenta que hacer esto no está bien, no quiero que te acerques a mí y te lo digo por las buenas.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando?

\- No es una amenaza simplemente es una advertencia, no quiero que mi gente me siga viendo como un mujeriego.

\- ¿Y a ti cuando te ha importado lo que piensen los demás de tu vida? No será que te interesa otra mujer.

\- No tengo por qué contestarte nada.

\- ¡ES ESO! ERES UN DESGRACIADO. Dijo Karen enfurecida con intención de darle una bofetada a Terry pero él la detuvo y le dijo que se fuera.

\- Por favor Terry, yo te quiero, si te casas conmigo tendrás muchas más riquezas, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que hacíamos?

\- Karen, no me obligues a echarte de este lugar.

\- Sintiéndose ofendida se fue sintiendo un gran odio, ya vería la forma de vengarse.

Luego de que se fuera, Terry dio un gran suspiro al fin se había quitado un peso de encima, esa mujer simplemente se había obsesionado con él.

\- Hiciste lo correcto.

\- Sabía que estabas escuchando.

\- Bueno no pude evitarlo, pero ya era hora de que pusieras en su lugar a esa mujer. Dijo Stear.

\- Tenías razón, ella solo me traería problemas, ahora…

\- Debes concentrarte en conquistar a Candy.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo me refería a que ahora me dedicaría solo a mi Reino.

\- Oh, bueno a eso también pero no me vas a mentir y decir que no te gusta Candy.

\- Stear, ya hablamos de eso.

\- ¿Por qué te engañas a ti mismo? Se nota a cientos de metros que la amas.

\- No, Stear, el amor es algo que no me puedo permitir sentir, pues cuando se entrega todo uno sale lastimado.

\- Te daré un consejo más como amigo, Candy no es Susana. Dijo Stear dejando a Terry pensativo.

**Continuara…**

**Chicas no pude publicar el lunes, les pido disculpas pero es que el tiempo se me fue, estuve súper ocupada ese día y cuando llegue a casa simplemente me quede dormida. **

**Ahora regresando a la historia. Pobre Candy está destrozada por la muerte de Withman, se había ganado su cariño pero ahora el está junto a su querida Mary y nieta.**

**Por otro lado al fin Terry puso en su lugar a Karen, pero esta algo trama. Ya lo veremos más adelante. Besitos para todas que tengan un lindo día y nos leemos el Sábado, si es que me sale otro contratiempo. Bye, Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Semanas después…**

\- Patricia no deberías estar aquí. Dijo Stear.

\- Estoy embarazada no muriéndome.

\- Pero solo estas a unas cuantas semanas de alumbrar.

\- Lo sé, pero vine a visitar a mi amiga Candy.

\- Esta bien pero cuando quieras irte me llamas para acompañarte.

\- De acuerdo, ahí te ves tan lindo cuando te preocupas por mí.

\- Stear se sonrojo.

\- Mira bebé, papá nos protege mucho. Dijo Paty acariciando su vientre avanzado.

Candy sonreía al ver aquella escena, se imaginaba si en algún momento su futuro esposo la cuidaría tanto.

\- Stear es una gran persona, estoy segura que cuando nazca el bebé, no quera separarse de ti.

\- Si eso es verdad y… tu como has estado.

\- Bueno luego de lo del señor Withman, he cuidado mucho de las flores que tanto él quiso.

\- ¿Y estas?

\- Se llaman "Dulce Candy"

\- ¿Creo unas flores con tu nombre?

\- Si, son muy hermosas.

\- Y tienen un aroma precioso.

…

\- Tu esposa es muy osada mira que venir en ese estado.

\- Si, lo es pero si le niego que venga, no me hará caso.

\- Jajaja ahora entiendes por qué no me caso, no podría manejar a una mujer con el carácter de Patricia.

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Sabías que Karen se fue del pueblo?

\- Si es así, me alegro.

\- Pero no piensas que es raro, tal vez esté planeando algo contra ti.

\- ¿Qué podría hacer?

\- No lo sé, pero he oído que una mujer rechazada es peligrosa.

\- Jajaja, Karen no haría algo así, si ella se atreve hacer algo contra mí, lo pagara.

…

Un día mientras Candy regaba las plantas, le llego un carta, esta le fue entregada por el mensajero real.

En este decía que sus padres se demorarían un poco más pues debido a los contantes viajes que hacían llevando sus trajes a otros reinos.

Candy por un momento se sintió triste. Pues durante el tiempo que no tenían dinero, había compartido más momentos con su madre, pero ahora todo era trabajo.

Deseaba verlo y abrazarlos.

**Dos meses después… **

Patricia había traído al mundo a una niña de cabello azabache y ojos marrones. Afortunadamente el parto no había sido tan doloroso.

Ella se encontraba tomando el Té al aire libre en compañía de Candy. Mientras Terry y Stear coordinaban la fecha y los arreglos para una fiesta que se llevaría en celebración a la alianza que había hecho con un Reino lejano.

Paty hablaba de cómo Stear se había vuelto muy consentido con su hija, no dejaba que llore porque al instante ya la estaba cargando.

De pronto mientras quería beber de su tasa se derramo en su vestido.

\- Oh cielos, Candy ¿podrías quedarte un momento con Isabel?

\- Ehh… yo… está bien. Dijo Candy mientras Paty le entregaba a Ia bebé.

\- La niña se encontraba dormida pero cuando Candy la cargo se despertó, ella pensó que lloraría pero no, al verla Candy le sonrió y la bebé soltó una carcajada.

Se puso de pie cargando a la bebé en brazos y la llevo por las flores, mientras caminaba le decía el nombre de cada flor, la bebé simplemente sonreía.

\- Veo que te gustan las flores. Dijo Candy.

\- Me pregunto que se sentirá ser madre, supongo que debe ser hermoso.

\- La bebé sonreía.

Luego de caminar Candy tomo asiento.

\- ¿Me pregunto si tu mamá te cantara?

\- Cuando yo era pequeña, mi madre me cantaba antes de dormirme.

\- ¿Te gustaría escucharme?

\- La bebé soltó una carcajada.

\- Supongo que eso es un sí.

Candy empezó a cantar una canción que su madre le cantaba cuando tenía 6 años. Y mientras lo hacía no sospechaba que la estaban mirando.

Stear había ido en busca de Patricia para acompañarla de vuelta a casa y Terry había ido para despedirse de ella pero lo que no se esperaba era ver a Candy sentada y sobre su regazo cargaba a Isabel, quién empezaba a dormir.

\- Stear sonrió y miro hacia Terry.

\- Él la miraba con ternura.

\- Se le ve muy linda, no es así.

\- Ehh…

\- Estoy seguro que será una gran madre, ¿te la imaginas con su hija en brazos?

\- Se ve…

\- ¿Qué hacen ahí mirando? Dijo Patricia, ella se dio cuenta que miraban la escena que transmitían Candy con la bebé.

\- Eh… no nada. Dijeron Stear y Terry.

\- Si como no… ¿se ve linda con la bebé, no creen? Dijo Paty.

\- Tiene un aura maternal. Dijo Stear.

\- Él hombre que se case con ella será muy afortunado, pues aparte de ser hermosa es muy gentil ¿No lo crees… Terry?

\- Ah… yo…

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacen ahí escondidos? Dijo de pronto Candy.

\- Ahh no… nosotros veníamos a…

\- Yo venía a recoger a Patricia. Dijo Stear.

\- Si, gracias por cuidar de mi bebé, Candy. Le entrego a la bebé quién ya dormía.

\- Bueno nosotros nos vamos.

\- ¿Per por qué? Yo quería quedarm…

\- Vámonos Patricia.

\- Oh… entiendo, si nos vamos.

\- Nos vemos pronto. Dijo Candy.

Luego de que ellos se fueran, solo se quedaron Candy y Terry, ella fue hacia la mesa donde habían bebido Té.

\- Será mejor que recoja esto. Dijo.

\- No es necesario. Las mujeres de la cocina lo harán.

\- No creo que sea justo, después de todo yo he sido la que trajo esto.

\- En tal caso déjame ayudarte.

\- Oh… bueno.

\- Le ayudo a recoger lo demás y mientras Candy tomaba uno, se le resbalo y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos. – Oh… lo siento, ahora mismo lo recojo.

\- Mejor no lo hagas, podrías cortart…

\- ¡Auch!

\- Te dije que no lo hagas, déjame ver. Dijo Terry tomando la mano de Candy.- Estas sangrando pero no es un corte profundo, A pesar de que trabajas cuidando de las flores, aún eres torpe con las manos. Entonces saco algo de su bolsillo. Bien con esto será suficiente.

\- Eso es…

\- Parece que lo recuerdas, lo dejaste caer la primera vez que nos conocimos.

\- ¿Tú… aún lo conservabas?

\- Eh… bueno pensaba devolvértelo, solo que lo había olvidado.

\- Mmm ya veo.

\- Déjame llevar el resto yo, tú descansa.

\- Pero aún no he terminado de quitar la mala hierba.

\- Eso lo puedes hacer después, ahora descansa.

\- Pero…

\- Hazlo, no creo que si lo dejas por un día crezca mucho, pero si trabajas con la mano así se te infectara.

\- Bueno, tienes razón.

Al cabo de unas horas, Candy se sentía aburrida, necesitaba hacer algo.

\- Tal vez pueda ir a dar una vuelta en Cleopatra. Pensó.

Iba en dirección al establo cuando se topo con Terry.

\- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

\- Pensaba en dar una vuelta en Cleopatra.

\- Mmm vera no tengo nada en contra de ese animal, pero será mejor que lo regreses.

\- Pero si fue un obsequio de …

\- Sé que fue de él, por eso mismo quiero que lo devuelvas ¿O a caso te interesa ese hombre?

\- No, no es así.

\- Entonces devuélvelo, porque aceptando ese regalo inconscientemente le estas dando esperanzas.

\- Mm no había pensado en eso, Tal vez tengas razón.

\- Yo mismo se lo encargare a alguien para que se lo lleve.

\- No hace falta, yo personalmente se lo daré.

\- Ya te dije que se lo encargare a alguien.

\- Se supone que la que lo recibió fui yo, así que debo ser yo también la que se lo devuelva.

\- Ah… haz lo que quieras.

\- Lo único que me entristece es que no podre salir más a montar.

\- Si querías eso, pudiste habérmelo pedido a mí.

\- Pero pensé…

\- ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

\- Sí, me encantaría.

\- Ven. Terry la llevo a otro caballo.- Este es Teodoro.

\- ¿Saldremos en ese?

\- Si.

\- Pero me da algo de miedo.

\- No pasa nada, es súper manso. Ven vayamos fuera.

\- Ella asintió, una vez fuera, la ayudo a subir al caballo tomándola de la cintura, él se coloco detrás de ella.

\- Adelante. El caballo comenzó a moverse.

\- Oh, me da miedo caerme.

\- Sujétate de mí. Ella con algo de nerviosismo lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Mientras avanzaban, disfrutaban de su compañía. Entonces Terry fue consciente de lo que dijo Stear. Candy no era Susana, para nada. Candy es una dama y Susana no lo era.

Quería qué el tiempo se detuviera, tenerla cerca a su pecho hacia que quisiera protegerla y no separarse nunca de su lado. Por ella dejo de buscar mujerzuelas porque no las necesitaba. Ahora solo quería la compañía de la joven dama que descansaba su cabeza en su pecho.

De pronto detuvo el caballo, ella lo miro. Entonces le robo un beso, lo necesitaba.

Inmediatamente soltó sus labios, pues un ruido llamo su atención.

\- Edward… Dijo Candy.

\- Hola, linda.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido y no regresarías.

\- Para tú información querido primo solo me fui por un corto periodo y como vez ya he vuelto. Y tu mi querida Candy, espero que ya tengas una respuesta.

\- La tengo, pero para ello necesito hablar a solas contigo.

\- ¿Estás bromeando, pretendes hablar con él a solas?

\- Terry, por favor es algo que debo solucionar yo sola.

\- Si se atreve hacerte algo, gritas e iré por ti.

\- No te preocupes, no me hará daño, tu ve adelantándote.

Candy se fue a hablar a solas con Edward, necesitaba dejarle en claro que jamás podría amarlo.

\- Linda, no sabes cuánto te e extrañado, todo este tiempo que estuve lejos solo pensaba en regresar y oír tu respuesta.

\- Edward, en este tiempo que te conocí quiero que sepas que te considero una buena persona pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

\- Supuse que algo así dirías… pero no me daré por vencido.

\- Por favor entiéndelo, yo no podre amarte jamás.

\- ¿Pero por qué? Dijo sacudiéndola de los hombros.

\- Edward suéltame me haces daño.

\- ¡¿Hacerte daño?! ¿Y QUE HAY DEL DAÑO QUE LE HACES A MI CORAZÓN?

\- Yo fui clara contigo desde el principio y para evitar más malos entendidos quiero devolverte la yegua que me diste.

\- ¡Así que desprecias mis regalos!

\- No, Edward por favor contrólate.

\- ¿AMAS A TERRY VERDAD?

\- Yo…

\- Él jamás se ha tomado en serio a las mujeres, solo jugara contigo.

\- Eso no lo puedes saber tú.

\- PUES NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SEAS DE ÉL. Dijo Edward con la intención de llevársela a la fuerza tapándole la boca.

\- ¡SUELTALA IMBÉCIL! Terry apareció, había hecho bien en confiar en su instinto. Con un golpe en el mentón Edward dejo caer a Candy.

\- Ya me las pagaras querido primo, en el momento menos esperado vendré por ella, Oíste linda.

\- ¡YA LARGATE! Grito Candy asustada.

\- Te encuentras bien. Dijo Terry acercándose a Candy.

\- Tenías razón, él es malo.

\- Ven te llevare de regreso. Entonces se agacho y la cargo en sus brazos.

…

Al llegar, Candy se fue al jardín, era un lugar que le hacía sentirse calmada. Acompañada de Terry.

\- Gracias por defenderme, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no aparecías. No volveré a ver a ese hombre.

\- No te preocupes, ya mande a alguien para que devolviera el caballo.

\- Gracias, aunque el animal no tenga la culpa de nada, no quiero tener nada de él.

\- No hubiera soportado si algo te pasaba. Dijo tomándola del mentón.

\- Terry…

\- No digas nada.

La tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra atrajo su rostro para besarla, introdujo su lengua para hacerlo más ardiente.

Ella dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, esto le hizo perder la razón a Terry, sentirla tan apretada a él, su torso rozando sus pechos a través de sus ropas le hacía sentir unas ganas de llevarla a su habitación y destrozar su vestido.

Y cuando pensaba que ya no podría excitarse más, ella empezó a moverse, frotando su entrepierna.

\- Preciosa, ya no sigas… Porque no podre controlarme… si sigues moviéndote así…

\- Ella no tenía intención de hacerle caso.

Entonces lo decidió esa noche ella seria suya.

**Continuara…**

**Wujuju, Se viene lo bueno bueno, jajaja. Que tal ese Terry ya no puede contenerse.**

**Por otro lado ese Edward se fue pero con una advertencia, tramara hacer algo pues se fue muy enojado.**

**Este es el capitulo que les debía, así que nos leemos mañana. Bye que tengan un lindo día.**


	9. Chapter 9

La tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de una patada. Entonces la recostó sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarla.

Sus labios abandonaron su boca y avanzaron a su cuello, ella dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos. Por todos los cielos, ella lo volvía loco, se moría por hacerla suya, sus besos bajaron hasta su escote, donde beso el borde de sus pechos, Era una extraña sensación que ella jamás había tenido pero era muy agradable, pero ella no tenía la menor idea de que debía hacer, simplemente le fue siguiendo el ritmo.

Los besos de él la dejaban exhaustas que sin darse cuenta yacía desnuda bajo el peso de Terry. El cuerpo de él era perfecto, sus abdominales bien marcados, una que otra cicatriz producto de las batallas, pero esto no le quitaba lo guapo todo lo contrario le daba un toque rudo.

Ella estaba totalmente roja y sentía vergüenza, era la primera vez que alguien la veía totalmente desnuda, se preguntaba qué pensaría él al ver su cuerpo, ¿la deseaba? ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? ¿Qué pensaría su madre? Pero sus preguntas se desvanecieron cuando él se puso de pie, quería taparse pero ya había llegado lejos.

\- Eres hermosa. Dijo Terry.

Entonces regreso a su lado y la siguió besando, succionando sus labios hasta dejárselos rojos e hinchados, Su miembro palpitaba quería hundirse en ella pero se preguntaba ¿Si ella pudiera soportarlo? Porque estaba seguro de que ella era virgen. Y eso le hacía sentir una combinación de temor y orgullo porque era la primera vez que estaba con una virgen. Cuando conoció a Susana ella ya no era virgen pero jamás se lo pregunto. Candy en cambio era virgen, una mujer pura, no quería causarle daño pero no podría evitarlo.

Beso sus pechos y los succiono mientras con la otra mano acariciaba sus muslos. Llevo sus dedos al centro de su feminidad, percibiendo el nerviosismo de ella, fue introduciendo un dedo pero vaya, Estaba muy apretado a pesar de su humedad.

Dejo sus pechos fue dejando besos por su vientre hasta llegar a su feminidad donde dio una pequeña lamida, ella por instinto cerro las piernas.

\- Confía en mi, preciosa.

\- Ella asintió y con timidez abrió sus piernas.

Su boca le hacía maravillas, sentía que estaba en la gloria, cada lamida le ocasionaba satisfacción.

De pronto el regreso sobre ella repartiendo besos sobre su frente, le miro a los ojos y ella asintió en señal de aprobación.

Coloco su miembro sobre la entrada de su feminidad y haciendo presión logro entrar muy poco, casi nada. ¡Rayos, ella estaba muy apretada! Fue empujando un poco más y ella soltó un grito acompañado de lágrimas.

Dudaba si debía continuar, ella estaba sufriendo pero como si ella leyese sus pensamientos coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura e hizo presión para que él entrase, Él tomo su rostro y la beso mientras el empujaba, hasta que al fin había logrado entrar, ella le mordió los labios pero a él no le importo.

Se quedo dentro de ella durante unos segundos para que aceptara la invasión que estaba sintiendo. Entonces fue moviéndose lento, ¡Oh! Ella era increíblemente estrecha. Quería acelerar los movimientos pero comprendía que tendría que ir despacio con ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos Candy sintió que el dolor fue desapareciendo y este era remplazado por el placer, dejando escapar gemidos, fue entonces que Terry iba aumentando la velocidad, sentía como su interior lo aceptaba completamente.

La había deseado desde el primer momento, nunca antes había deseado tanto a una mujer como a ella.

Entonces un grito de parte de ella anunciaba el final, seguido de Terry quien la lleno de su simiente.

\- Terry… te amo. Dijo Candy totalmente agotada.

\- Su confesión lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que le dijera eso, no sabía que debía responder. Simplemente le sonrió.- Descansa, preciosa. Dijo, luego le dio un beso en la frente.

La cubrió con una sabana y se quedo a su lado, se veía hermosa cuando dormía, sus pestañas largas, su cabello, sus labios, su silueta a través de la sabana. ¿Qué sentía por Candy exactamente? Se pregunto.

Mientras la veía, el sueño lo fue venciendo, acomodándose a su lado rodeándola con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

…

El canto dulce las aves anunciaba la salida del sol. Siendo Candy la primera en despertar. ¿Dónde estaba? No estaba en su habitación, Esas sabanas… un brazo la rodeaba. De pronto los recuerdos de anoche llegaron a su cabeza. Se había entregado a él, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, había sido la noche más especial de su vida… otro recuerdo llego a su mente… Le había dicho que lo amaba. De pronto la sonrisa se fue borrando de sus labios al pensar que efectivamente ella lo amaba pero ¿Él también la amaba? Recordó que él jamás le dijo que la amaba.

\- No puedo creerlo… Fui una más. Pensó mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

\- Acabo de arruinarme la vida… Él no me ama. Se dijo a sí misma. Entonces sintió un movimiento a su lado. Terry estaba despertando, ella se tapo aún más, no quería que la viera llorar.

\- Buenos días, preciosa. Dijo pero vio como ella trataba de taparse el rostro.- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No, no me pasa nada, me iré a ahora mismo, solo déjame recoger mi vestido. Dijo ella con intención de levantarse tapada con la sabana.

\- A mí no me engañas, algo te ocurre.

\- Ya te dije que no es nada. El la tomo del brazo y la giro en dirección a él cayendo en la cama sobre ella. Entonces la vio, tenía los ojos rojos, había llorado ¿Pero por qué?

\- Has estado llorando… ¿Por qué?

\- Eso no importa, por favor apártate, tengo que irme.

\- ¡No pienso dejarte ir hasta que me digas que te ocurre!

\- No me obligue a decírselo, por favor no me quite la poca dignidad que me queda. Dijo Candy mientras nuevamente lloraba.

\- No te entiendo ¿por qué lloras?

\- Yo tuve la culpa… no debí dejarme llevar.

\- ¿De qué hablas, preciosa?

\- Usted no me ama y yo… Acabo de arruinar mi vida. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya de su castillo.

\- ¿Qué, irte?

\- Si, si me quedo correrán los rumores y no quiero que mis padres se decepcionen. Dijo Candy apartando la mirada.

\- Entonces entendió a lo que ella se refería.- Tú, no te irás.

\- ¿Acaso pretende acabar con toda mi dignidad?

\- No, Yo… no puedo dejarte ir.

\- Pero para usted, yo solo he sido una más.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- Por supuesto que sí, yo le dije que lo amaba y usted no me dijo nada.

\- …

\- Su silencio me dice que no me ama. Déjeme ir.

\- Candy…

\- ¡Basta, nada de lo que me diga me hará cambiar de opinión!

\- Candy…

\- ¡Ya le dije que me suelte! ¡Usted no me puede retener!

\- ¡Candy! Grito Terry ya que Candy se negaba a escucharlo.

\- …

\- Eres mía… por ese motivo no puedo ni quiero dejarte ir. No sé exactamente qué es lo que siento por ti, pero no quiero que te vayas, la sola idea de pensar que te irás me hace sentí un dolor en el pecho. Hace mucho tiempo que no he demostrado ningún interés amoroso a alguien por eso no sé si esto sea amor, simplemente no quiero que te alejes de mi.

\- Entonces… ¿Yo no fui una de tantas? ¿Quiere que me quede?

\- Por supuesto que no fuiste una más, y no quiero que te quedes, NECESITO QUE TE QUEDES, TE NECESITO A TI. Dijo Terry dándole un beso dulce a Candy.

\- Yo hare que me ame. Dijo Candy.

\- Y yo estaré dispuesto a hacerlo, Además…

\- Además ¿qué?

\- Me casare contigo.

\- La respuesta de Terry la dejo atónita, sentía una mezcla de felicidad y de asombro. – ¿Habla en serio? Pero usted no quería casarse con nadie.

\- Jamás he hablado más en serio que ahora… Sabes lo que hicimos anoche podría traer consecuencias y probablemente estés esperando a mi hijo.

\- Ya veo… usted solo me quiere a su lado porque piensa que yo estoy embarazada, Pues no lo necesito.

\- No seas necia… hubiese o no un bebé, me quiero casar contigo, no puedo dejarte ir, he tomado tu virginidad y te quiero a mi lado.

\- Entonces si yo no estuviese embarazada…

\- Eso no importa… pero si aún no lo hay me asegurare de que pronto lo haya. ¿Entonces te casas conmigo?

\- Ella asintió con lágrimas de felicidad. – Acepto. Daria su mejor esfuerzo para que él logre amarla.

…

Unos días después ya todos se habían enterado de que se casarían pronto. Los más emocionados fueron Stear y Paty.

\- Al fin… te dije que ella sería la indicada. Decía Stear a Terry.

\- Él soltó una sonrisa como aceptando lo que decía su amigo.

…

\- Me alegro que al fin Terry siente cabeza y lo mejor será que se casara contigo.

\- Gracias Paty.

\- Pero dime ¿Qué paso? Hasta donde yo tenía entendido él no quería casarse ¿A caso, ustedes dos...?

\- Candy se pudo roja.

\- Si, No me sorprendería verte pronto en cinta, a no ser que ya lo estas.

\- Bueno… eso aún no lo sé.

\- Te ha bajado el periodo.

\- Aún no pero es porque es muy pronto.

\- ¡Ay! Que emoción, ya me imagino a un pequeño Terry o Candy.

\- Paty, aún es muy pronto.

\- Pero no te emociona tener un hijo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo de Terry pero…

\- Pero, ¿sucede algo? Pregunto Paty.

\- Siento cierto temor.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Veras tal vez te suene tonto pero, en mi familia todas las mujeres han sufrido para traer hijos al mundo, Mi madre perdió a su primer hijo y cuando yo iba a nacer pensaron que pasaría lo mismo, pero afortunadamente naci bien. La hermana de mi madre murió junto a su hijo en el momento que lo traía al mundo, por ello de parte mi familia materna somos muy pocos.

\- Pero eso no significa que te pase lo mismo, además tú eres una chica muy fuerte.

\- Mmm… Creo que tienes razón, ya ansió el momento de tener un hijo.

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema, dime tus padres… ya lo saben.

\- Aún no, pero les mandare una carta, donde les comunicare sobre mi matrimonio.

\- Pero no sería mejor decírselos personalmente.

\- Lo pensé pero… últimamente están muy ocupados en su trabajo… Tal vez ni siquiera asistan a mi boda.

\- Oh no digas eso, Estoy segura que vendrán y se pondrán muy felices al ver a su única hija casada, además serás la nueva Reina de Sunland, serás la envidia de muchas mujeres.

…

Tras pasar días se llevo a cabo una fiesta que se llevaba preparando para anunciar la alianza con un nuevo Reino, entonces Terry aprovecho y tomo la palabra, anunciando su pronto matrimonio.

Muchos de los invitados quedaron boquiabiertos, pues no esperaban que se case, después de muchos años de soltero.

Varios de las mujeres que habían asistido que soñaban con Él y con su riqueza sintieron una gran envidia a Candy.

Por otro lado los caballeros, no dejaban de mirar a la futura esposa del Rey como un manjar, viéndola de pies a cabeza, la dama era muy hermosa especialmente esa noche, el vestido que traía marcaba muy bien la figura de su cuerpo, muchos tenían pensamientos lujuriosos.

Y Terry como si adivinara esos pensamientos dijo:

\- Oigan muy bien esto, Ella será mi esposa, la madre mis hijos, su Reina, y cualquiera que se atreva a hacer o insinuar algo sobre ella, será como si lo hiciesen a mí y lo pagara con su vida.

A pesar de sus palabras algunos aún dudaban si era cierto porque tal vez se trataría de un plan para que el Rey siga con su vida de mujeriego, pero ante el siguiente acto, ya no quedo dudas.

Terry acerco a su cuerpo a su futura esposa y le dio un beso, delante de todos mientras estos aplaudían.

Después de casi 10 años habría una nueva Reina y mientras el pueblo celebraba el reciente compromiso, una mujer se llenaba de odio, se había jurado que él jamás sería feliz y ahora osaba a casarse.

\- Disfruta tu felicidad el tiempo que te quede querido, ya llegara mi tiempo.

**Continuará…**

**Chicas perdón ayer no subí capitulo, estuve hasta tarde terminando unas tareas pero bueno aquí está.**

**Al fin se unieron nuestra parejita, tuvieron su primera noche juntos (ojo que no será la única) Y tararan se viene la boda. ¿Terry podrá llegar a amar a Candy? Él ya acepto que siente algo por ella y está dispuesto a aceptar el amor otra vez en su vida pero esto le llevara tiempo. ¿Qué dirán los padres Candy cuando se enteren? Y por cierto un personaje del pasado regresa. Nos leemos el martes porque el lunes no podre subir capitulo, mañana estaré todo el día en la universidad. Bye que tengan un dulce día.**


	10. Chapter 10

Días después, mientras Candy tomaba el Té en compañía de Paty, los guardias anunciaron la llegada de dos personas importantes.

\- Padre… Madre… Dijo Candy al verlos.

\- Mi pequeña… Alicia abrazo a su hija con emoción.

\- Mi niña te extrañamos mucho. Dijo Robert mientras abrazaba a su hija y repartía besos en su frente.

\- Me alegra verlos de nuevo… Ehh vengan ella es Paty, es mi amiga.

\- Mucho gusto nosotros somos los padres de Candy. Dijo Alicia.

\- Encantada de conocerlos.

\- Hija, recibimos tu carta ¿Es verdad que te vas a casar? Pregunto Robert.

\- Así es.

\- Pero ¿Con quién te casaras? En la carta no decía quién era el afortunado ¿Acaso lo conozco? Alicia estaba realmente interesada quien seria esa persona que había conquistado el corazón de su pequeña.

\- Lo conocen ambos…

\- Ese soy yo. Una voz hizo a todos voltear en dirección hacia esa persona.

\- Tanto Alicia como Robert estaban sorprendidos, miraron a Candy y ella simplemente sonrió asintiendo.

\- Y me alegra que estén aquí, porque quería pedir la mano de su hija formalmente.

\- Mi Rey, si mi hija lo ha aceptado entonces yo no tengo más que decir. Dijo Robert con una sonrisa, se sentía feliz de que su hija haya encontrado el amor.

\- De todos modos me encantaría recibir su bendición.

\- Si es eso, se lo doy con mucho gusto, mientras cuide bien de mi pequeña.

\- De eso no tenga mayores dudas.

\- Entonces… ¿supongo que me permitirás confeccionar tu vestido? Pregunto Alicia.

\- Por supuesto que si mamá, a quién mas se lo pediría si no fueses tú.

\- Te veras hermosa con tu vestido, estoy tan emocionada que creo que voy a llorar.

\- Mamá…

\- Mi pequeña se casara, aún me parece que fueses una bebé, recuerdo que te encantaba los dulces por eso eras gordita.

\- Mamá…

\- Todos rieron cuando Candy se sonrojo. Era cierto que en su infancia se hacía de artimañas para sacar dulces de la cocina y se los comía a escondidas pero esas mañas ya las había dejado.

…

Dos semanas habían pasado y Candy estaba algo nerviosa, su periodo no había llegado, un idea paso por su mente ¿Estaría embarazada? Solo lo había hecho una vez con Terry y desde ese día no la había tocado por respeto a la presencia de sus padres.

Una pizca de alegría lleno su rostro, un hijo… Quería ir corriendo a Terry y avisarle pero… y ¿si era solo un retraso?

Tenía que estar segura así que espero una semana más.

Como tenia habitaciones separadas, Terry no tenía ni la mayor idea de lo que Candy sospechaba.

Hasta que sus sospechas se esfumaron cuando una mañana despertó y vio el sangrado en sus sabanas, solo había sido un retraso, había hecho bien en no contarle a Terry, porque si no que le diría.

Su matrimonio sería dentro de una semana y todas las personas que ella quería estarían a su lado ese día tan especial.

De pronto recordó al señor Withman, él sería la única persona que no estaría presente en persona pero si estaría presente en su memoria, toco el crucifijo que traía, mientras lo recordaba.

…

El tan ansiado día llegó, La boda estuvo llena de invitados, y con grandes decoraciones.

Ella estaba más que feliz, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, Cuando Terry la vio llegar quedo hipnotizado con su belleza, siempre creyó que era hermosa pero hoy estaba más bella que nunca.

Sonrió cuando ella llego a su lado, entonces la ceremonia dio inicio, donde ambas parejas prometieron respetarse, cuidar del uno y del otro así como de los hijos que tendrían y sobre todo amarse. Esa palabra "amar" era algo que Candy esperaba llegar a conseguir de Terry, estaba segura que muy pronto lo conseguiría.

\- Puede besar a la novia.

\- Terry tomo el rostro de Candy con sus manos y le dio un corto pero dulce beso para decirle luego.- Te cuidare por todo lo que me quede de vida.

Había una gran celebración por el reciente matrimonio, muchos líderes de otros reinos llegaron y felicitaron a Terry, pues su esposa era muy bella y educada.

Mientras Terry hablaba con ellos, Candy atendía a los padres de Terry así como a los de ella.

\- Querida, al fin mi sueño se hizo realidad, tengo una hija. Dijo Eleanor.

\- Gracias señora.

\- Desde que te vi supe que eras la indicada para mi hijo, él necesita de una mujer como tú, que lo ame.

\- Yo amo mucho a su hijo.

\- Estoy segura que sí.

\- Bueno déjame felicitarte querida, ahora eres parte de la familia. Dijo Richard.

\- Se lo agradezco señor.

\- Mi pequeña, me siento tan feliz de verte con esa sonrisa, te deseo todo lo mejor. Alicia estaba emocionada de ver a su hija convertida en toda una esposa.

\- Igual que yo, te extrañaremos mucho hija.

\- ¿Se van?

\- Nos iremos mañana, solo vinimos por un par de semanas, pero pronto volveremos.

\- Supongo que… se irán por el trabajo.

\- Así es hija.

\- Bueno, los estaré esperando con ansias.

\- Gracias hija pero no pongas esa cara de tristeza, hoy es tu día especial disfrútalo.

\- Candy dio una sonrisa falsa, porque en el fondo se sentía algo triste, ella esperaba que sus padres se quedaran. – Ahora vuelvo, necesito hablar con los demás invitados. Dijo Candy, pero en verdad se fue a un lugar apartado donde respiro profundo para relajarse.

Ya era de noche y las estrellas eran infinitas, la luna estaba tan llena que hacía parecer una noche mágica. Se acerco a los jardines mientras disfrutaba de la luz de la luna llena. De pronto escucho unos pasos, había alguien más.

Miro en varias direcciones pero no había nadie, los pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca. Ella se puso de pie.

\- Quién… anda ahí.

\- …

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, por el contrario el ruido fue cada vez más fuerte. Con intención de irse Candy giro para regresar a la fiesta pero justo delante de ella apareció alguien.

\- ¿Qu.. quién eres tú? Pregunto Candy asustada.

\- ¿Acaso no reconoces mi voz? Dijo la persona, quien traía una máscara.

\- ¿Edward..?

\- Vaya que me recuerdas. Dijo mientras se sacaba la máscara, revelando su identidad que efectivamente se trataba de Edward.

\- ¿Qu.. qué… haces aquí?

\- Bueno como no recibí invitación, pensé que había ocurrido un error, así que de todos modos vine porque fue un error ¿verdad? Dijo acercándose más a Candy.

\- Edward… por favor no me hagas daño, ahora soy una mujer casada.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé y especialmente vine por eso, aunque me hayas rechazado quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor al contrario vine a disculparme por mi actitud hacia de esa vez.

\- Pe… pero tú quisiste secuestrarme…

\- Admito que fue un arranque de locura pero prometo no volver a hacerlo, solo te pido que me vuelvas a considerar tu amigo.

\- ¿Amigo? Yo… yo no puedo aceptar eso, si Terry se entera se enojara conmigo.

\- Pero… él no tiene porque enterarse.

\- Yo no puedo guardarle secretos a mi esposo y Edward será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que Terry venga y te apresen por lo que hiciste la última vez.

\- Está bien… pero volveré querida. Dijo Edward sin dar tiempo a Candy de replicar.

…

Cuando la fiesta termino, Candy fue a la que sería su nueva habitación, estaba con una bata casi transparente sentada frente a un espejo con el cabello suelto, mientras esperaba a su esposo de despedirse de los últimos invitados.

Al entrar a su habitación, le pareció ver un ángel, su cabello era tan largo, su silueta tan torneada y lo mejor de todo es que era suya, su esposa y juro que lo sería por el resto de su vida.

Se acerco para abrazarla de espaldas mientras le decía palabras dulces. Ella dejo caer el cepillo al suelo y mientras se ponía de pie, él bajaba sus manos hacia sus muslos.

\- Estas preciosa.

\- Te… Terry ¿A qué hora entraste?

\- Lo hice hace un momento pero estabas distraída cepillando tu cabello. Empezó a besar su cuello.

\- Terry… hay algo… que debo decirte.

\- Me lo puedes decir mañana… ahora solo quiero tenerte. Sus besos bajaron hasta sus hombros.

\- Es importante…

\- Mmm. Tomo aire y entonces trato de controlarse. – Dime.

\- Vi a Edward.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿DÓNDE? ¿CUÁNDO?

\- Fue aquí, hoy durante la fiesta.

\- ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE?! Terry estaba más que furioso.- ¿QUÉ HACIA ESE IMBÉCIL AQUÍ? Y SOBRE TODO ¿QUÉ HACIAS TÚ CON ÉL?

\- Terry por favor cálmate, déjame explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas . Lo había visto molesto otras veces pero esta vez era diferente se veía el odio en sus ojos.

\- ¡ENTONCES HABLA!

\- Vino a pedirme disculpas por lo ocurrido la última vez.

\- ¡Ah! Que caballero, ¿Crees que me voy a tragar sus disculpas?

\- No, pero también me dijo que quería ser mi amigo.

\- ¡¿TÚ AMIGO?! CUANDO LO VEA LO MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS Y SEGURO LO ACEPTASTE.

\- ¡No! Yo no haría eso, por respeto a ti.

\- JA, ¿Por respeto a mi? Si me tuvieras respeto, ni siquiera hubieras hablado con él.

\- No es así, yo estaba descansando en el jardín y de pronto el apareció.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Así que apareció por arte de magia? ¡¿ME CREES ESTUPIDO?!

\- Pero así fue, el apareció de la nada, estaba con una máscara y cuando descubrí que era él no sabía qué hacer.

\- Pudiste haber gritado, inmediatamente lo hubieran encerrado, pero claro preferiste escucharlo y dejar que se escape.

\- Terry… hablas como si te hubiera traicionado.

\- ¿Y NO ES TRAICIÓN HABLAR CON ESE SER INSIGNIFICANTE?

\- Yo te lo conté porque no quería que haya secretos entre tú y yo, pero creo que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme cayada.

\- Escúchame, ahora eres mi esposa y me debes respeto, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar al idiota ese. Eran los celos los que hablaban en ese momento, sabía que ese imbécil no se había dado por vencido.

\- Y por supuesto que lo hare, por eso te lo conté… porque te amo… aunque tú no me ames ni confíes en mi. Candy no quería llorar pero termino derramando varias lágrimas. Entonces Terry se sintió un miserable por hacerla llorar, ella solo merecía ser sonreír no lagrimas quería abrazarla pero ella se aparto. Nunca se imagino que el primer día de su matrimonio comenzaría así.- Me iré a otra habitación, tal vez mañana se te pase la rabia.

\- Candy…

\- Que descanses, dijo Candy abriendo la puerta, de pronto una mano le impidió que saliera.

\- ¿Qué haces...? Sin imaginárselo, Terry la volteo hacia él y la abrazo.

\- No te vayas…

\- Pero…

\- Perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

\- Pero tú no confías en mí.

\- No es eso, preciosa, yo confió en ti. Dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con sus dedos. – En quien no confió es en él. Me da rabia pensar que te hubiera podido hacer algo como la última vez que te quiso secuestrar, por eso me enoje, estabas sola y si él hubiera querido hacerte algo, nada se le hubiera impedido.

\- Entonces Candy pensó que tenía razón, después de todo ella estaba sola y fácilmente Edward se la hubiera llevado.- Terry, tienes razón, prometo no volver a verlo y si regresa gritare o hare que lo echen.

\- Eso me tranquiliza un poco, aunque estoy seguro que regresara, pero por favor trata de no estar sola, hablare con uno de los guardias para que te haga compañía en los momentos que yo no este.

\- Pero Terry…

\- Lo hago por ti, no soportaría que algo malo te ocurra, sin ti… no podría vivir.

Entonces fue Candy la que lo beso, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo pero él le correspondió la alzo lo suficiente para que fuera un beso perfecto, rodeando con sus piernas su cintura sintió algo que la presionaba.

La ropa empezó a estorbar y minutos después se encontraban disfrutando de sus cuerpos, Él le hacía el amor con delicadeza, pues era la segunda vez que lo hacían pero era diferente ahora era su esposa y no permitiría que nadie se la quitara.

Termino derramándose en su interior y entre besos y caricias durmieron juntos.

…

\- Así que se caso, no pensé que tendría las agallas para hacerlo. Decía una mujer rubia a otra de cabello oscuro.

\- Lo hizo y con esa mujercita ordinaria, pero yo se que tu puedes separarlos.

\- En eso tienes razón Karen, la única mujer que él amo fui yo.

\- Tienes que destruirlos Susana, ellos jamás deben ser felices.

\- Dejemos que crean que todo está bien pero en el momento menos esperado los haremos pagar.

**Continuara…**

**Contra todo pronóstico nuestra parejita se unió en matrimonio aunque empezó un poquito mal pero se reconciliaron porque no hay nada que el amor no pueda solucionar. Terry cada vez está más cerca de decirle cuanto la ama y ella seguirá demostrando su amor.**

**Por otro lado dos brujas se han unido para hacer hasta lo imposible por separarlos pero ¿Tendrán éxito? Mientras tanto Edward seguirá con sus planes. Nos leemos pronto. **


	11. Chapter 11

Llevaban ya una semana de casados, en la que no había noche en que dejara sola a su esposa, se había vuelto adicto a su cuerpo como a su compañía. Candy como esposa era excelente, cada mañana, le dedicaba una sonrisa de esas que lo dejaban perplejo, su amor no hacía más que confirmar que ella era la mujer indicada, deseo pronto verla cargando a su hijo en su interior.

Había tenido ese deseo de ser padre desde su anterior matrimonio, tener un niño que llevara el apellido Grandchester con orgullo, su heredero.

Estaba completamente seguro que Candy sería una estupenda madre, cada ocasión que Paty iba de de visita, Candy cargaba con mucho amor a la pequeña niña, era como si supiera que hacer exactamente cada vez lloraba la bebé.

Y aunque ahora era una reina, no dejo sus tareas de lado, Ella se dedicaba a cuidar de su jardín, que empezaban volver a florecer.

…

\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que contrate a alguien para que cuide de este jardín? Dijo Terry sorprendiendo a Candy abrazándola desde atrás, mientras ella regaba una flores.

\- Mm… me asustaste, y ya te dije que no, este jardín lo seguiré cuidando yo.

\- Está bien… Como usted ordene su majestad. Dijo Terry haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¡Ay! No te hagas el gracioso, sabes que amo tanto este jardín…

\- Eso lo note desde la primera vez que llegaste… por cierto, tengo la curiosidad como se llaman esas rosas, son muy bellas.

\- ¿Te gustan?

\- Bueno, sí, es como si hubiesen plasmado tu belleza en una rosa.

\- Candy sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- Estas rosas se llaman "Dulce Candy"

\- ¿En serio…?

\- Candy asintió, así las llamo el señor Withman, fue un obsequio que dejo para mí en una carta.

\- ¿Lo extrañas, verdad?

\- Si.

\- Yo también, era un gran hombre, cuando me convertí en Rey, él ya trabajaba aquí, era muy eficiente y aunque estuviera enfermo venia a trabajar.

\- O sea te conoce desde hace tiempo… Terry… hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

\- Dime.

\- Se un poco del tema pero me gustaría oírlo de ti.

\- ¿Qué cosa, preciosa?

\- Quisiera saber más sobre… tu pasado.

\- Bueno… que te puedo decir, yo crecí en Holguents pero a los 19 me convertí en Rey.

\- Me refiero a tu antigua esposa ¿Aún la… amas? Terry se quedo sin palabras, no esperaba que le preguntara eso.

\- Candy interpreto su silencio y sintió tristeza y celos, porque pensaba que Terry aún sentía algo por su antigua esposa.

\- Creo que hay cosas, que es mejor dejarlas en el pasado.

\- Pero yo quisiera…

\- ME FUE INFIEL, ME TRAICIONO. Terry hablo con molestia como si aún le afectara lo que le hizo Susana, pero él estaba molesto porque hablar de esa mujer no valía ni siquiera un segundo de su vida.

\- Lamentablemente Candy lo malinterpreto pensando que aquella mujer siempre seria el amor de su vida.- Lamento molestarte con mis preguntas, no volveré a hablar sobre el tema.

\- Candy… no quise…

\- No te preocupes, no debí preguntar cosas que no debía, con permiso. Se fue en dirección a su habitación.

Cuando pensaba que había avanzado un paso retrocedía dos, Terry a veces resultaba ser algo complicado, ella lo amaba y cuando quería hablar con él o conocer cosas de su pasado, se enojaba o cambiaba de tema.

**1 mes después…**

El rumor de una posible guerra alarmaba al pueblo de Sunland, Un reino lejano amenazaba con querer apropiarse de sus tierras, inmediatamente la alianza que había formado junto a otros reinos lo apoyaron.

Pero habían rumores de que él enemigo era muy poderoso, pues ya habían conquistado otras tierras.

Todo era rumores, hasta que cierto día… Se escucho el grito de una mujer seguido de otros.

Candy se encontraba en el jardín cuidando de sus flores y rosas cuando escucho los gritos, Le había pedido al soldado que averiguara que estaba pasando más de pronto una figura masculina se encontraba detrás de ella, sintiendo escalofríos volteo, solo para encontrarse con un hombre robusto que la miraba con lascivia.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? Dijo Candy aterrada de ver aquel hombre con una espada con restos de sangre.

\- Vaya pero que suerte he tenido, no esperaba encontrarme con este delicioso manjar. Dijo el hombre relamiéndose los labios y con intención de acercarse a Candy.

\- Aléjese o… o lo lamentara.

\- Así ¿Y qué me vas hacer?

\- Soy la reina y puedo mandar a que lo castiguen.

\- Ah, Así que tu eres la esposa de Terry Grandchester, bueno… debo admitir que los rumores de tu belleza eran ciertas, pero lamento comunicarte que ya no serás la Reina, es más probablemente tu esposo ya debe estar muerto.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! Mi esposo jamás moriría en batalla.

\- Nuestro jefe es muy fuerte y lo más lógico es que haya acabado con él en menos de un minuto.

\- ¡Cállese! ¡Cállese! Candy sentía terror de solo imaginar eso.

\- Pero no te preocupes si eres buena, puedo conservarte para mí. Dijo cada vez más cerca de ella.

\- No, eso jamás… Candy tomo una de las macetas y se la lanzo, aprovecho que él hombre se encogía de dolor y salió corriendo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Mientras corría encontró un cuerpo tendido en el suelo cubierto de sangre.

\- Oh, Dios mío.

\- Maldita, me las pagaras. De pronto Candy sintió que la tomaban por el cabello.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? Dijo El hombre que había querido acercarse a Candy hace unos momentos.

\- Por favor no me haga daño.

\- ¿Daño? No preciosa, lo que te hare será muy placentero. Dijo volteándola, la pego contra una pared y empezó a besar su cuello.

\- No… por favor… Candy lloraba, intentaba escapar pero era inútil, Aquel tipo era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Cuando el tipo intento besarla en la boca, se detuvo poco a poco fue soltándola, de pronto él hombre cayó al suelo muerto y detrás de él apareció… Terry.

Guardo su espada y se acerco a Candy para abrazarla, quién lloraba.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Este animal, te hizo algo?

\- Candy negó con la cabeza, era incapaz de hablar, sentía tanto miedo y lo único que la tranquilizaba era saber que Terry estaba vivo.

\- Ya, preciosa, no permitiré que nada te pase. Dijo acariciando su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra la abrazaba.

\- Tenía tanto miedo Terry…

\- Perdóname… debí estar a tu lado, sabía que esto tarde o temprano sucedería.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Terry tomo aire.- Nos quieren invadir.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- No quería preocuparte.

\- Eso ya no importa… lo importante es que tu estas vivo… cuando ese hombre me dijo que probablemente habías muerto, sentí que moría en vida.

\- Yo también, preciosa, no sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti, te busque como loco, ahora necesito que hagas algo.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Candy tienes que esconderte y prometerme que no saldrás.

\- ¿Esconderme?

\- Si, el castillo está a salvo por ahora, terminamos de matar a todos los imbéciles que pretendían matarme. Ahora solo me queda defender a mi pueblo.

\- Pero Terry, yo quiero estar a tu lado.

\- No, es muy peligroso, te quedaras aquí, Stear te cuidara.

\- Por favor, promete que regresaras con vida. Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos a Terry.

\- Por supuesto que sí y cuando regrese tendremos al hijo que tanto queremos. Se despidió con un beso de ella.

Dentro del castillo habían quedado muy pocas empleadas vivas, Stear quien también formaba parte de los hombres de Terry a penas se entero, había ido en busca de su esposa e hija quienes afortunadamente se habían escondido muy bien, cuando las encontró las protegió y ahora estaban todos en el castillo.

\- Cálmate, Candy seguro estará bien. Dijo Paty al ver a Candy nerviosa.

\- Oh, Paty, tengo tanto miedo, si le ocurre algo malo, simplemente yo moriría.

\- Terry es un hombre muy fuerte, ya verás que pronto estará de regreso.

\- Yo también espero eso.

…

Al llegar al pueblo junto a su hombre, vieron con horror el escenario. Muchos hombres muertos.

\- ¡Hemos llegado muy tarde! Dijo Terry con furia.

\- Mi Rey pero cabe la probabilidad de que no todos hayan muerto, algunos debieron haberse escondido.

\- Mientras veía el desastre algo llamo su atención era una muñeca de trapo, estaba manchada de sangre. ¡Maldita sea! Esto pudo haberse evitado. ¡Juro que matare a esos desgraciados! De pronto una flecha llego a la pierna de uno de sus hombres.

Cuando se percataron, empezaron a llover muchas flechas. Vio como otros hombres aparecían con espadas y se lanzaban contra ellos.

\- ¿Qué esperan? Contra ellos.

El sonido de las espadas chocar y los gritos de dolor era todo lo que se escuchaba.

Después de acabar con otro de los enemigos Terry se encontró frente a frente con el que asumió seria el jefe enemigo.

Era un hombre alto y robusto, llevaba una cicatriz que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

\- ¡Maldito me las vas a pagar! Terry se lanzo con su espada, pero la rapidez de aquel hombre era increíble. Con un solo movimiento le hizo un corte en la rodilla a Terry.

\- Parecía que aquel hombre llevaba todas las de ganar, hasta que dijo.- Cuando acabe contigo, seguirá tu esposa, o tal vez la conserve para mí y la hare mía las veces que quiera hasta aburrirme de ella.

\- Terry saco fuerzas y con un grito atravesó al hombre con su espada. Los demás al ver al Jefe caer, se dieron cuenta que no tenían mayor opción más que huir, pero eso no se lo permitirían los demás.

Mientras intentaban huir, los hombres de Terry lanzaron sus flechas acabando con el enemigo por completo.

\- ¡HEMOS ACABADO CON EL ENEMIGO! GRITO Terry.

\- ¡Siiii! Dijeron todos los soldados.

\- El Rey nos ha salvado. Dijo de pronto un niño, entonces fue apareciendo cada vez más pobladores que aplaudían y celebraban la gran hazaña del Rey.

\- ¡VIVA EL REY!

\- ¡VIVA…!

…

Candy no había podido conciliar el sueño, esperaba ver llegar a su esposo sano y salvo. Rezaba porque todo hubiera salido bien.

De pronto escucho voces, era el pueblo que había ido hasta el castillo. Todos gritaban.

\- ¡QUÉ VIVA EL REY!

\- Candy se apresuro a salir en busca de su esposa, entonces entre toda la multitud lo vio, se veía cansado, él también la vio y a pesar de su cansancio corrió hacia ella estrechándola entre sus brazos.

\- Estas devuelta… Candy recibió su abrazo y no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad al verlo vivo.

\- Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra, dije que volvería. Entonces la beso entre los aplausos de todos los presentes.

…

Luego de aquel acontecimiento Terry tuvo que volver a invertir en la seguridad de su pueblo para ello dio un decreto en él que todo hombre de cada familia debía prender a manejar la espada, así protegería a su familia ante cualquier ataque.

Mando a reconstruir las casas que fueron destruidas por los ataques.

Parecía que la paz se había restablecido, pero algo empezaba inquietarlo.

\- No, Nooo, ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes…! Despertó envuelto en sudor, miro a su lado y ahí estaba ella durmiendo. – Había sido una pesadilla, parecía tan real.

En su sueño, Candy le decía que lo amaba y que siempre estaría a su lado pero de pronto su figura empezaba a desaparecer, corría para abrazarla y cuando la había alcanzado ella había desaparecido, fue ahí cuando despertó. Se puso de pie, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire entonces se acerco a la ventana y la abrió un poco, la ventana tenía una vista que daba al jardín. ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? ¿Acaso algo malo se avecinaba? Mientras pensaba que podría significar miro hacia el jardín y noto algo extraño, los pétalos de las flores estaban cayendo. Sea lo que ocurriera la protegería con su vida.

**Continuará…**

**Hola chicas lindas, llego cansada uff, pero aquí está el capítulo de hoy, Nuestro Terry volvió a salvar a nuestra pecas, se puso como loco al pensar que algo le podía ocurrir. ¿Qué creen que signifique el sueño de Terry? ¿Y por qué estarán cayendo los pétalos de las flores? Pronto lo sabremos, Hasta lueguito, besos…**


	12. Chapter 12

Al despertar noto que su esposo, ya no estaba a su lado, se puso de pie y fue a darse un baño. Se visito con rapidez y al bajar vio que su esposo estaba ¿Almorzando?

\- ¿Estás almorzando a estas horas? Pregunto Candy a Terry.

\- Buenas tardes, preciosa.

\- ¿Buenas tardes? Pero si son… Candy vio el reloj y se quedo helada.

\- Son la 1:00pm, es la primera vez que despiertas tan tarde .Quise despertarte para el desayuno pero luego decidí no hacerlo, estabas tan cómoda.

\- No puedo creerlo.

\- Pony, trae el plato de mi esposa, por favor. Pony asintió y se fue a traer el plato de Candy.

\- A pesar de haber dormido mucho, me siento cansada.

\- ¿No estarás enferma? Terry se acerco para tocarle la frente, ella le sonrió. Tranquilo tal vez sea porque estuve muy preocupada por ti, cuando te fuiste, temí lo peor, afortunadamente ya estás aquí.

\- Yo te dije que volvería, pero de todos modos llamare al doctor para que te revise.

\- Terry no hace falta, además es la primera vez que me siento así.

\- Pues con más motivos, si es la primera vez puede indicar que algo te pasa.

\- Candy se dio cuenta que su esposo no aceptaría un No como respuesta, así que finalmente acepto.

\- Correcto, mañana temprano mandare a que lo busquen , para ello necito que despiertes temprano.

\- Está bien, solo fue una vez.

\- De igual forma eso lo comprobaremos mañana.

\- … Terry.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por preocuparte por mí. Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

\- Terry tomo el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos.- Me preocupa todo lo que te pase, eres mi esposa y además yo te a…

\- Aquí está el plato de la Reina. Pony llegó y sin intensión interrumpió algo importante que Terry estaba por confesarle a Candy.

…

Tras terminar de almorzar, Candy fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores, Claro que en compañía de un soldado, Terry se aseguraba de que si no era Edward podrían volver a atacar al castillo.

\- Cesar, no creo que sea necesario que me acompañes todo el día.

\- Hago lo que mi Rey me ordene.

\- Pero y tú… no tienes otras cosas que hacer.

\- Mi labor es cuidarla, mi Reina.

\- Uff Entiendo…

Mientras Candy pensaba en cómo podría escabullirse de Cesar el soldado, vio a Paty que llegaba de visita con su hija.

\- Oh, es Paty. Eh… ¿También me acompañaras?

\- Si.

\- Cesar, por favor, prometo no decirle a nadie, además Terry solo dijo que estarías conmigo cuando yo estuviera sola, ahora estaré con Paty.

\- Lo siento, mi deber es cuidarla.

\- Candy soltó un gran suspiro. Está bien pero ¿podrías mantenerte un poquito a distancia? Necesito privacidad para hablar con mi amiga.

\- Le parece bien ahí. Dijo Cesar señalando un lugar.

\- Si, ese es perfecto.

Entonces Candy se acerco a Paty.

\- Candy… Mm Ya veo que Terry te cuida como un tesoro.

\- Lo dices por el soldado ¿verdad?

\- Ah.. no… para nada.

\- Paty se que es por el soldado.

\- Jajaja, bueno te diste cuenta, Terry te ama mucho.

\- Lo mismo me gustaría decir… Candy bajo la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Terry jamás me ha dicho que me ame.

\- Oh, ¿Estás segura?

\- Si, jamás me ha dicho algo así.

\- Pero es extraño, el siempre te cuida y cuando regreso lo primero que hizo fue besarte delante de todos. Stear me conto que durante la batalla, él simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Tal vez él ya te ame, solo que no sabe como decírtelo.

\- ¿En serio crees eso? Dijo con cierta duda Candy.

\- Claro que si amiga, él te ama.

\- Pero a veces el demuestra un lado que me hace dudar de que me ame. Por ejemplo una vez le pregunte sobre su ex esposa y se enojo, no quiso hablar del tema… Creo… creo que él aún la ama.

\- ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?

\- Es que…

\- Es qué nada, Candy, esa bruja solo le trajo desdichas, tú en cambio le has traído solo alegrías, desde que llegaste a su vida cambio. Antes era conocido por ser un Rey amargado y mujeriego, desde que se casarón no se le ha visto con ninguna mujer que no seas tú y él demuestra su afecto hacia ti delante de todos, algo que con esa arpía de Susana no lo hacía jamás. A sí que no dudes de que él te ame, tal vez está esperando un momento especial para decírtelo.

\- Gracias por tus palabras, Paty, entonces seguiré amándolo con todo mi corazón y mi paciencia.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Oh…

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No… solo, es cansancio… y un pequeño mareo.

\- ¿No será otra cosa, amiga? Dijo Paty preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, mañana el médico me revisara.

\- No olvides de decirme que es lo que te pasa.

\- Seguro no es nada. Dijo Candy.

...

\- ¡Mi, Rey! ¡mi, Rey!

\- ¿Qué pasa por qué tanto alboroto?

\- Traemos malas noticias…

\- Qué pasa, ¡LE OCURRIO ALGO A MI ESPOSA!

\- No, mi señor, estas noticias vienen desde Holguents.

\- ¡MIS PADRES! ¿Le ocurrió algo a mis padres?

\- No precisamente, Se trata de su tío…

\- ¿Qué paso con el hermano de mi padre?

\- Él…él fue asesinado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién lo hizo?

\- Eso es lo que no sabe aún, al parecer alguien enveneno su copa de vino y lo encontraron muerto.

\- Maldita sea, mi padre debe estar destrozado, alista mi caballo, tengo que ir a ver a mi padre.

\- Lo hare señor, pero ¿Qué le diremos a la señora?

\- Cuiden de ella, yo tratare de volver lo más pronto posible, tendremos que posponer la revisión del médico.

Terry dejo encargado de que cuidaran bien de su esposa y partió rumbo al reino de su padre. En su mente rondaba el nombre del probable asesino pero era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.

…

Luego de que Paty se marchara, Candy se encontraba cuidando de su jardín, algunas flores habían empezado a perder sus pétalos, pero a pesar de ello, las "Dulce Candy" se mantenían fuertes.

Vio que ya el sol empezaba a ocultarse y regreso al castillo. Ya en la hora de la cena, su esposo no estaba.

\- Pony, ¿Por qué mi esposo no está presente?

\- Oh, disculpe ¿No lo sabe aún?

\- ¿Qué se supone que debería saber?

\- El Señor se fue a Holguents.

\- ¿A Holguents? Pero ¿Por qué?

\- Fue a ver a sus padres, el hermano de su padre… fue asesinado.

\- ¿Cómo? El padrastro de Edward… recordó. – Pero ¿por qué soy la última en enterarme de todo?

\- Lo siento señora.

\- Está bien… ahora lo importante es que se haga justicia, pobre del señor Richard, debe sentirse muy mal.

\- Lo más seguro es que si, era su único hermano.

…

Al llegar a Holguents, fue recibido por su madre, ella traía un rostro lleno de tristeza.

\- Madre…

\- Hijo, llegas en el momento correcto, tu padre se siente tan mal.

Acompaño a su madre y cuando vio a su padre, su corazón se lleno de tristeza. Traía los ojos rojos, los parpados caídos.

\- Terry…

\- Padre. Dijo Terry y fue a abrazarlo.- Lo siento tanto, padre, te juro que encontraremos a su asesino y la pagara con su vida.

Al día siguiente fue el entierro, Estuvo cerca a su padre durante todo el momento, ese era un momento difícil para la familia Grandchester.

De pronto vio a alguien llegar… Edward.

Se supone que debería estar acompañando a su madre. Pero él recién llegaba. ¿Dónde había estado?

A Terry nadie le quistaba de la cabeza que ese imbécil tenía algo que ver con la muerte de su Tío. Ahora Edward quedaba como único heredero de la fortuna.

Estuvo unos días acompañando a su padre para que pudiera sobrellevar la muerte de su hermano, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir separado de su esposa, cuando se fue ella aún estaba algo mal.

\- Padre, prometo volver pronto, y te juro que encontraremos al culpable de esto.

\- Gracias hijo, ahora debes ir al lado de tu esposa, ya han pasado varios días, seguro debe estar muy preocupada por ti.

\- Sí, además tengo tantas ganas de verla.

\- La amas ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, yo…

\- No hace falta que lo digas, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Realmente ella te ha hecho bien.

\- Ella llego para cambiar mi vida.

Luego de despedirse, Terry tomo su caballo y regreso a Sunland, había querido regresar antes pero su padre lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo estaría su esposa? La había extrañado tanto, ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, quería llegar… abrazarla, besarla y muchas cosas más.

…

\- ¡Mi Rey! Sea bienvenido. Dijeron los solados cuando llego Terry.

\- Espero, que hayan cuidado muy bien de mi esposa.

\- Los soldados se miraron y luego asintieron.

\- Terry…

\- Pony.

\- Que gusto me da, que hayas vuelto.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de volver, dime como esta mi esposa.

\- Oh… ella, esta bien, bien.

\- ¿Me estas ocultando algo? ¿Por qué todos están como si quisieran decirme algo pero callan?

\- No es nada, mi señor, simplemente estábamos preocupados por lo de su Tío.

\- Ese asunto se solucionara pronto. Ahora necesito ver a mi esposa.

Terry entro al castillo, sentía una un pequeño nudo en el pecho, busco a su esposa y no la encontraba, entonces recordó que a ella le gustaba tanto estar en el jardín. Fue y la encontró, se encontraba de espalda, el soldado que la cuidaba se dio cuenta de la presencia de Terry y este le hizo una seña para que se retirara. Una vez que el soldado se retiro, Terry fue detrás de su esposa y la levanto en sus brazos.

\- Te… Terry, volviste.

\- Si, preciosa, te extrañe mucho… pero ¿por qué estás pálida?

\- Eh… no es nada, es solo que te eche de menos.

\- Terry le dio una pequeña sonrisa y la beso.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, se dio cuenta que Candy casi ni comía.

\- ¿Por qué no comes, preciosa?

\- Es que… ya comí.

\- ¿Eso es verdad Pony?

\- Señor… ah no puedo mentirle.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Ah pasado algo durante mi ausencia.

\- Mi señor no queríamos preocuparlo, pero en estos días… la señora no ha estado comiendo bien, hubo una vez incluso que devolvió todo lo que había consumido.

\- Candy…

\- No es tan grave… no exageres Pony. Dijo Candy.

\- Señora no exagero, acaso no recuerda la vez que se desmayo.

\- ¿Te desmayaste?

\- Bueno… si, pero, pero solo fue una vez.

\- Esto no puede ser así, ahora mismo mandare a llamar al doctor.

\- Pero, Terry ya es de noche.

\- Eso no me importa, lo mandare a traer aunque sea a rastras.

\- Candy se dio cuenta que no podría oponerse a Terry así que simplemente acepto.

De pronto un trueno se escucho.

\- Terry… hay una tormenta, no creo que él medico pueda venir.

\- Lo hará.

Mando a llamar a uno de sus solados y le exigió que hiciera venir al doctor. El soldado obedeció y cuando se disponía a marcharse una silueta apareció en la entrada del castillo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y cómo han entrado? Si no se van tendré que llevarlos al calabozo.

\- Atrévete a hacerlo y será la última vez que puedas ver algo. Necesito que me lleves ante el Rey.

\- Él no puede recibirla, ahora está muy ocupado.

\- Exijo que me lleves ante él.

\- El soldado asintió y la llevo, le pidió a la mujer que esperara, mientras hablaba con el Rey.

\- Mi señor, una mujer quiere verlo.

\- Te pedí que me traigas al médico, despide a esa mujer, ahora lo único que me importa es el bienestar de mi esposa.

Mientras Terry hablaba alguien lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Acaso ya no te importo, querido?

\- Volteo en dirección a la voz y la vio… Era Susana.

\- Me extrañaste…

\- Terry se quedo helado.

\- Bueno parece que sí, ¿acaso no vas a invitarme a pasar?

\- ¡Qué… rayos haces aquí! ¡TE DIJE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SI TE VOLVI A VER TE MATARIA!

\- ¿Serias capaz de matar a la madre… de tu hijo? Dijo Susana, de pronto un niño apareció este estaba justo detrás de ella.

\- ¿Hijo?

\- Así es querido, el es tu hijo. El niño estaba totalmente asustado, en sus ojos solo se podía observar terror.

\- Terry no salía de su asombro. No encontraba palabras que decir.

\- ¿Terry sucede algo?

\- Candy…

\- ¿Quién es esa mujer? Pregunto Candy.

\- Oh, tú debes ser la nueva Reina, bueno déjame preséntame yo soy Susana y este pequeño es Louis, el hijo de tu querido esposo y mío.

\- Candy simplemente miro a Terry, todo quedo en silencio. ¿Qué haría ahora? él tenía un hijo y seguramente aún amaba a esa mujer.

**Continuará…**


	13. Chapter 13

\- Terry… Candy se encontraba totalmente confundida, ¿Un hijo de su esposo?, esa mujer… Su vista se oscureció perdiendo el equilibrio cayo, no pudiendo aguantar la tremenda impresión.

\- ¡Candy! Al ver a su esposa caer, no dudo ni un instante en tomarla en sus brazos. ¡Candy!... Candy, despierta… ¿Qué tienes?, por favor reacciona.

\- Vaya, creo que tu esposa no esperaba conocerme.

\- ¡Callate! Grito Terry furioso.

\- Mi señor… ¿Oh, que le paso a la Reina? Pony fue a averiguar qué estaba pasando, se supone que Candy debería estar en recostada en su cama, pero no.

\- Se desmayo.

\- Iré a prepararle algo… De pronto Pony se topo con la otra mujer. - ¡Por todos los cielos! No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. - ¿Cómo se atreve a regresar?

\- No tengo por qué contestarte, vieja metiche.

\- Cuando regrese más te vale haberte largado. Dijo Terry mientras subía las escaleras con su esposa en brazos.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme en la calle?

\- No pienso volver a repetirlo.

\- Pero…

Ignorando las protestas de Susana, Terry llevo a Candy a su habitación. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Sería ese niño hijo suyo?

A los minutos llego Pony con una pequeña botella.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Pregunto Terry al ver que Pony acercaba el frasco cerca a su esposa.

\- Tranquilo, esto hará que despierte.

\- ¿No es nada peligroso?

\- No, mire… está despertando. Era verdad a los segundos Candy estaba moviéndose, abrió sus ojos trayendo la tranquilidad de Terry.

\- Oh, mi cabeza. Dijo incorporándose.

\- Estas bien. Terry la abrazo.- Me preocupaste.

\- Candy correspondió su abrazo, pero de pronto recordó…- Esa mujer, ese niño.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Dijo Terry cuando Candy lo separo.

\- Esa mujer… ella… tu, tú tienes un hijo.

\- Terry bajo la mirada.

\- Terry… ella volvió, seguro te pedirá que reconozcas a su hijo.

\- Candy, cálmate, Yo… dudo que ese niño sea mi hijo.

\- Pero, pero que ganaría esa mujer con mentirte.

\- Ganaría mucho, a ella solo le importa las riquezas.

\- Pero ¿y si resulta que es tuyo?

\- Eso nunca podre saberlo, bien podría ser de uno de sus amantes.

\- No creo que esa mujer sea capaz de jugar con la paternidad de un niño.

\- Esa víbora es capaz de todo.

\- Y qué hay del niño… él no tiene la culpa de nada. Dijo Candy pensando en el pobre niño, era de cabello rubio, ojos azules. Estaba tan asustado.

\- Eso no lo sé, pero no quiero que ella este cerca, mira como te pusiste con solo verla.

\- No te preocupes por mi… lo importante ahora es solucionar esto.

\- No creo que eso sea posible, le dije que se largara.

\- Mi señor, perdone que lo interrumpa pero ella sigue abajo esperándolo.

\- Por favor habla con ella. Dijo Candy.

\- Candy… Terry miraba a su esposa con admiración, ella siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma.- Esta bien preciosa, lo hare .Le dio un beso en la frente, luego se puso de pie y se fue a enfrentar a aquella mujer a la que una vez amo e inclusive desafío a sus padres por ella.

…

\- Donde esta, se que sigue aquí. Pregunto Terry a uno de los empleados.

\- Aquí estoy.

\- Déjennos solos. Dijo Terry a todos los demás empleados. Todos obedecieron, quedándose solo el niño una vez que estuvieron solos hablo.

\- Terry, te extrañe mucho.

\- No empieces con tus mentiras.

\- Pero, pero no es mentira, te extrañe y a pesar de cómo me trataste aquella ocasión, estoy dispuesta a olvidar.

\- ¿Olvidar?

\- Sí, porque yo… te amo. Susana intento acercársele pero recibió el rechazo de Terry.

\- Parece que perdiste el juicio, di de una vez que planeas.

\- Ya te dije la verdad, yo te amo, no he dejado de amarte en todo este tiempo y lo único que me ha hecho sobrevivir es nuestro hijo, ven Louis, dile cuanto querías conocer a tu padre.

\- Pa-papá… Dijo el niño con dificultad.

\- Terry… tenemos un hijo, lo que tú tanto querías.

\- ¿Cómo se que este niño es mi hijo? Puede ser de cualquiera.

\- Pero es tuyo y merece vivir lo que le toca. Si piensas quedártelo y a mi echarme fuera te advierto que no lo permitiré.

\- Terry la miro con odio.

\- ¿Por qué no lo reconsideras? Aún podemos ser felices.

\- Óyeme bien, eso jamás sucederá.

\- Entonces que planeas hacer, no nos echaras a la calle ¿verdad?

\- Se quedaran en una habitación… pero óyeme bien, voy a investigar y si descubro que me estas engañando, te mueres. Dijo Terry saliendo del lugar.

\- Mientras él se marchaba, Susana tenía una sonrisa, bien a parecer el plan estaba funcionando.

\- Tengo hambre. Dijo el niño.

\- Ah… ve con una de las sirvientas y pídele algo. El niño asintió y se fue.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó un poco mejor, claro los malestares seguían pero cada vez eran menos consecutivos.

Salió a paseas por su jardín y vio al pequeño, estaba sentado apoyado en un árbol.

\- Pero… ¿Qué hacía solo? En un castillo tan grande podría perderse, decidió acercarse. Entonces escucho cada vez más un lamento. Era el niño, estaba llorando. ¿Por qué lloraría?

\- ¿Quién está ahí?

\- Hola, ¿Tú eres Louis, verdad?

\- Usted es la esposa del Rey.

\- Sí, pero el Rey, es tu padre, deberías decirle papá, ¿no crees?

\- Eh… si, no estoy acostumbrado a ello aún.

\- Pronto podrás hacerlo.

\- Eso no sucederá, mientras tú estés aquí. Dijo de una voz saliendo detrás de un árbol.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ya lo oíste, tú presencia aquí se termino, deberías entenderlo.

\- ¿Por qué me habla de esa forma?

\- No pasara mucho tiempo, antes de que Terry se canse de ti y volverá a mí, él aún me ama además nos une nuestro hijo.

\- Te equivocas, el no te ama.

\- ¿Lo dudas? Entonces dime porque duro tanto tiempo sin casarse.

\- Eso no dice nada.

\- Bueno déjame contarte, ¿Acaso el desafío a su familia por ti? ¿Renuncio todo por ti? ¿Te dijo cuantas veces te amaba?

\- …

\- Lo ves, él aún me ama, Y si tú lo quieres tanto sería bueno que te fueras por el bien de NUESTRO HIJO. Candy se fue, no quería seguir escuchando más.

Candy se fue corriendo lo más lejos posible, no quería creer eso, Terry jamás le había dicho que la amaba y lo más probable es que a Susana si, Tal vez él aún no haya podido olvidarla.

Lloro pensando que eso podría ser verdad.

…

**Dos semanas después…**

Candy empezaba a sospechar el motivo de sus malestares, su periodo no había llegado. Acaso sería posible. ¡Estaba embarazada!

Al principio pensó que solo era un retraso pero no, todo daba a indicar que estaba encinta.

Estaba tan emocionada, necesitaba contárselo a Terry. Salió en busca de él.

\- Pony, ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

\- El señor salió.

\- Mm tendré que esperarlo entonces, Oh.

\- Sigue con los malestares señora.

\- Sí, pero es lo más natural.

\- ¿Natural? Oh, ¡Esta embarazada!

\- Shhh, no lo digas tan alto, pero si, Tendré un hijo.

\- Oh, que felicidad señora, no sabe cómo se pondrá el señor.

\- Lo sé, por eso quiero que sea sorpresa, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

\- Tiene mi palabra.

Candy regreso a su habitación con la esperanza de que Pony no dijera nada, pero era tarde alguien las había escuchado.

\- MALDITA, no voy a permitir eso, no permitiré que arruines mis planes.

…

\- ¡Qué maravilla! Paty estaba tan emocionada.

\- Gracias amiga.

\- ¿Y qué esperas que sea? varón o mujer.

\- Lo único que deseo es que nazca sano.

\- Estoy segura que Terry estará feliz, porque este bebé si será su hijo, no como el otro.

\- Paty por favor.

\- Está bien, no diré más, pero me da rabia que esa mujer se esté quedado aquí.

\- Es por el niño.

\- Pero si ni siquiera se parecen.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero nosotras no podemos decidir eso.

…

La noche llego y Candy esperaba con ansias la llegada de su esposo, pero nada. Cansada se quedo dormida.

Las horas pasaron y ya en la madrugada oyó el ruido de unos caballos, se asomo desde su ventana y era él, acababa de llegar en compañía de Stear.

\- ¿A dónde habían ido? Se pregunto.

Bajo las escaleras con emoción, no quería seguir esperando más, quería correr a sus brazos y decirle que serian padres.

Pero al bajar no lo encontró, salió a buscarlo, probablemente este en el establo.

Terry estaba en la cocina, había viajada mucho, tenía que averiguar si lo que decía Susana era verdad, De pronto la luz se prendió.

\- Qué haces aquí.

\- No podía dormir eso es todo.

\- Me iré con mi esposa.

\- Espera…

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Terry… ¿Por qué me evitas tanto? Yo te amo.

\- Si solo vas hablar estupideces, me voy.

\- Por favor no te vayas. Susana lo tomo del brazo, pero él inmediatamente zafo su brazo.

\- Yo se que aún no me has olvidado.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón, no he olvidado que eres una golfa.

\- Aunque digas eso, sabes a lo que me refiero, Ella no te va a dar lo que yo sí, ella no te merece.

\- Candy, ella es mil veces mejor que tú, ni siquiera hay un punto de comparación contigo.

Unos pasos llamaron la atención de Terry, Susana necesitaba hacer algo, no podía dejar que su plan se viniera abajo.

Fue detrás de él y lo tomo por sorpresa dándole un beso. Inmediatamente la aparto. Lástima que había sido suficiente para que una persona los viera.

\- Espera…

\- ¿Por qué Terry?

\- No, Candy déjame explicarte. Dijo Terry tomando a Candy por los hombros.

\- ¡No! suéltame, yo… yo, no quiero volver a verte, nunca cambiaras. Candy salió corriendo envuelta en llanto.

\- ¡Quiero que te largues ahora mismo! Grito Terry furioso a Susana, saliendo luego detrás de Candy.

**Continuará…**

**Chicas sé que me desaparecí varios días, pero me es casi imposible subir los capítulos con todas las tareas, pero dentro de un par de semanitas estaré subiendo más seguido, así que por mientras subiré aunque tarde pero lo hare.**

**Por otro lado el siguiente capítulo se viene intenso, Nuestra Candy esperando un Terryto o tal vez sea una pecosita, en fin eso lo veremos luego, leí los comentarios y me llamo uno la atención ya que no esta tan lejos de la verdad del supuesto hijo de Terry. Nos leemos luego.**


	14. Chapter 14

\- ¡Candy…! Por favor déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas. gritaba Terry en medio del bosque con la esperanza de que ella saliera de algún árbol y que lo escuchara.- Por favor, preciosa…

\- …

\- Fue Susana, ella me tomo de sorpresa por eso la aparte inmediatamente… Tienes que creerme por favor, Candy.

En ese momento Candy salió detrás de un árbol y cuando él la vio se acerco para abrazarla, pero ella se lo impidió.

\- ¿Cómo… como sé que no me estas engañando?

\- Te juro, que jamás la bese, ella fue la que lo hizo.

\- Pero… ¿Qué hacías con ella a solas?

\- No lo sé, cuando yo llegue me la encontré ahí, pero no te preocupes que en este mismo instante se larga.

\- ¿La vas a echar?

\- Es lo mejor, con ella aquí nuestros problemas aumentaran en gran medida.

\- Pero… y el niño.

\- Él podrá quedarse, obligare a mis hombres a que la echen.

\- ¿Estás seguro que ella estará tranquila sin su hijo?

\- No estoy seguro que ese niño sea hijo de ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

\- Fui a averiguar, sobre esa mujer y me entere de algo, los pobladores que vivan cerca a ella, jamás la vieron embarazada.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si, es más nunca la vieron con un bebé, dicen que de la noche a la mañana apareció ese niño y al poco tiempo se fue.

\- Pero… pero.

\- Además dijeron que una mujer la estuvo acompañando meses antes de que ella desapareciera, probablemente sea su cómplice.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero por ahora necesito alejarme de todo esto.

\- ¿Acaso planeas abandonarme? pero ya te lo dije, fue ella la que me beso.

\- Aunque haya sido así, no puedo evitar sentirme mal, tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya por un tiempo mientras solucionas este problema. Dijo bajando la cabeza.

\- No, tú eres mi reina, necesito que estés a mi lado, Tú… ¡Tú no puedes irte!

\- Solo será por un tiempo, necesito alejarme de todo esto. En realidad el verdadero motivo era Susana, Candy necesitaba irse, esa mujer tarde o temprano se enteraría de su embarazo y podría tramar algo en contra de ella y su bebé y aunque amaba a Terry tenía que priorizar a su hijo, sobre todo porque tenía poco tiempo de embarazo y así era muy vulnerable, tenía una gran emoción de contarle a su esposo de su embarazo pero sabía que si se lo decía ahora probablemente el no la dejaría ir.

\- ¿Y a donde piensas irte? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tu lugar es aquí conmigo?

\- Planeo ir donde mis padres.

\- ¡De igual forma no pienso dejarte ir!

\- ¡Tú no puedes hacerme eso! ¡No soy uno de tus empleados al que puedes ordenar lo que quieres!

\- Tú lo has dicho no eres uno de mis empleados, eres mi esposa y te exijo que te quites esa idea de irte.

\- ¡Eres, eres… ¡Auch! De pronto un dolor en el vientre evito que continuara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? Te llevare dentro.

\- No… esto era lo que quería evitar.

\- ¿Evitar? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sin poder responder, se desvaneció en los brazos de su esposo.

\- Sin pensarlo dos veces, la llevo a su habitación, mando a llamar al médico mientras permanecía a su lado.

…

Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que el médico llegó.

\- Hace cuanto ocurrió esto. Pregunto el médico.

\- Esta así desde hace casi 20 minutos. Dijo Terry.

\- ¿Y es la primera vez que se desmaya?

\- No, pero eso es debido a su estado. Dijo Pony.

\- ¿Estado? Pregunto Terry.

\- Oh, perdón ¿Creí que usted ya lo sabía?

\- ¿Saber qué? ¿Qué le ocurre a mi esposa?

\- Yo y mi bocota, perdón mi señor, pero no me corresponde a mi decírselo.

\- ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

\- Creo saber lo que ocurre. Dijo de médico.

\- Bu… bueno se lo diré, espero que la señora no se enoje.

\- ¿Por qué debería enojarse? Pregunto Terry.

\- Ella me pidió que guardara el secreto porque ella quería decírselo a usted personalmente.

\- No entiendo… ¿Candy tiene algo?

\- Si… Más bien no, digo sí. Ah no sé cómo decírselo.

\- Organiza tus palabras y dime que tiene mi esposa.

\- Pony miro a Candy que estaba recostada en su cama y dijo: Espero que me disculpe.

\- ¡Ya habla de una vez!

\- ¡Está embarazada! Ya, ya lo dije.

\- Embarazada… un hijo mío. Terry se quedo de piedra al enterarse que sería padre.

\- Eso explica los desmayos de su esposa, Mi Rey. Lo que debe hacer ahora es dejarla descansar, no debe enfrentarse a emociones fuertes, ella debe tener solo un par de semanas de gestación, le dejare una lista de cómo debe alimentarse su esposa.

\- Yo soy la encargada de preparar los alimentos. Dijo Pony. – Le parece si me los dice en el comedor, para que las demás empleadas estén al tanto de la alimentación de la señora.

\- Claro.

\- Sígame. Dijo Pony saliendo de la habitación con el Doctor dejando a Terry a solas con su esposa.

Permaneció a su lado durante horas, esperando verla despertar y mientras esperaba no podía apartar su vista del vientre de Candy. Era increíble pensar que en ese espacio tan pequeño estaba su hijo, siempre había soñado con una familia numerosa, se sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra pero de pronto esa felicidad se fue borrando de su rostro.

No había duda que el embarazo de Candy le trajo mucha alegría pero entonces recordó que ella planeaba abandonarlo. Se sintió herido, ella quería apartarlo de su hijo.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeabas ocultarme esto Candy? Pensó Terry.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se percato que ella empezaba a despertar.

Entonces abrió los ojos y su mirada se topo con la de su esposo.

\- ¡Oh! Mi cabeza ¿Qué hago aquí? Dijo Candy intentado reincorporarse.

\- No te levantes, el doctor dijo que descansaras.

\- ¿El doctor? ¿Cuál doctor?

\- Luego de tu desmayo, vino un doctor a revisarte.

\- Eso… Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué lo sabes?

\- Terry asintió, ¿Hasta cuándo planeabas ocultármelo? Los ojos de Terry transmitían decepción y tristeza.

\- Iba a decírtelo...

\- El "Iba" no me sirve de nada, planeabas abandonarme y así decías amarme, pensé que eras una buena mujer pero veo que estaba equivocado todo este tiempo.

\- Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Candy sufriera mucho. - Solo necesitaba irme por un tiempo.

\- ¡Pues bien, si tanto quieres irte no te detendré! Pero no será hasta que nazca mi hijo, luego de eso puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida PERO TE IRÁS TU SOLA.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo no dejare a mi hijo!

\- Esta decidido, ordenare a mis hombres que te mantengan vigilada por si tratas de escapar.

\- ¡Estas siendo muy cruel conmigo!

\- ¡JA! ¿Dices que soy cruel? ¡Y lo que tu planeabas hacerme! ¡¿ACASO ESO NO ES PEOR?!

\- Ya te lo dije, quería contártelo pero…

\- Pero nada, ya los sabes, no saldrás de aquí hasta que nazca el niño, luego puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Dijo Terry cerrando la puerta e ignorando las protestas de Candy.

Candy se levanto de su cama y fue hacia la puerta pero fue inútil intentar abrirla, estaba cerrada con llave.

Resignada se dejo caer al suelo entre lágrimas y mientras tocaba su vientre decía:

\- Yo…yo no quería alejarte de tu padre, solo quería protegerte de esa mujer.

…

Mientras tanto había una tarea que aún tenía que cumplir.

\- Mi Rey ¿Cómo está la reina? Preguntó Pony al ver bajar a Terry de las escaleras.

\- Bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que ella salga, solo le llevaras la comida y volverás a encerrarla.

\- Pero mi Rey, ella necesita salir y distraerse, en su estado…

\- ¡ES UNA ORDEN! Y ESO ES PARA TODOS, LO OYEN, QUIERO QUE VIGILEN QUE LA REINA NO SALGA DE LA HABITACIÓN.

\- Lo que usted diga mi Rey. Dijeron todos los que trabajan en el castillo.

\- ¡Y POBRE DEL QUE ME DESOBEDESCA!

\- Ahora, ¿Dónde está Susana? Pregunto Terry a Pony.

\- Ella se fue señor, tomo sus cosas y se marcho.

\- Más le vale, no quiero ver a esa mujer cerca, y si la ven rondando por estas tierras, quiero que la arresten. ¡ENTENDIDO!

\- Sí, mi rey, pero…

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- El niño.

\- ¿Qué tiene?

\- Esa mujer se fue abandonando al pequeño, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Mmm, tráelo.

…

Estaba realmente cansada, el llanto había consumido totalmente su energía, necesitaba salir, huir a un lugar lejos donde esa mujer no pudiera hacerle daño a ella ni a su bebé. Mientras pensaba, el sueño la venció, cayendo completamente dormida.

…

\- Aquí está el niño, mi Rey.

\- Bien, ahora retírate déjame hablar con el niño.

\- Como usted diga mi Rey.

El pequeño Louis miraba con ojos de terror a Terry, ¿Qué haría ahora? No tenía a nadie quien lo defendiera en el mundo, excepto a…

\- Acércate Louis.

\- El pequeño con temor se acerco.

\- Primero quiero que te relajes, sé que no me conoces y por eso estas asustado. Ahora dime ¿Susana es tu madre?

\- Louis simplemente comenzó a llorar, quería irse estar con aquella persona que extrañaba.

\- Terry al verlo llorar no pudo evitar sentir lástima, que clase de cosa le había hecho Susana a este niño.- Vamos, respira y dime ¿Es Susana tu madre?

\- El niño agacho la cabeza y solo la movió en negación.

\- En el fondo lo sabía, ese niño no era su hijo ni de Susana. ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Esa señora… me alejo de mi mamá. Me dijo que si decía la verdad le haría algo malo a mi mamita.

\- ¿Sabes dónde puede estar tu mamá?

\- No lo recuerdo… solo sé que estamos muy lejos.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

\- Luisa.

\- ¿Y tu padre?

\- No tengo padre, señor.

\- Mmm, escúchame te ayudare a regresar a tu casa, por el momento te tendrás que quedar aquí. Y ya no me tengas tanto miedo, no te hare daño.

\- Esa señora dijo que usted era un hombre muy violento y que si abría la boca me iba a…

\- Todo lo que hayas oído de esa mujer es falso, Ahora ve a comer algo, te ves muy pálido.

\- Ella no me dejaba comer, solo me encerraba en la habitación mientras ella salía.

\- Todo eso se termino, pronto estarás con tu mamá. El niño asintió con una sonrisa y se fue.

…

\- Vaya, de esa mujer me esperaba cualquier cosa, pero… ¿Robarse a un niño? Eso si fue llegar lejos. Decía Stear luego de que Terry le contara lo sucedido.

\- Por eso quiero que vayas y busques a su madre.

\- Mmm, Luisa no es un nombre tan común pero quisiera más datos para encontrarla.

\- El niño no recuerda más, pero seguro averiguaras algo en aquel pueblo donde fuimos a investigar sobre Susana.

\- Bueno lo hare, también supe lo de Candy… ¿No crees que estas siendo muy duro con ella? Sea lo que haya hecho no es necesario que la encierres como si fuera un criminal.

\- Stear, te considero mi amigo pero pediré que no te metas.

\- Muy bien no dije nada, Esta haciendo mucho frio la flores están muriendo y sin los cuidados adecuados terminara por arruinarse todo el jardín.

\- Sabes que no me convencerás.

\- Eres un necio, ¿Qué cosa hizo para que la encierres?

\- Ya te lo dije, no te interesa. Dijo Terry metiéndose al castillo.

…

Ya era de noche y Terry se encontraba cenando solo, en eso apareció Pony con una bandeja llena de comida.

\- Mi Rey, la Reina no quiere comer.

\- ¿No quiere comer? Dame eso, ¡Ahora comerá! Dijo Terry tomando la bandeja.

Todo lo ocurrido le había quitado el apetito, pensar que pronto le quitarían a su hijo, la llenaba de una profunda pena.

La puerta comenzó a moverse.

\- Ya dije que no quiero comer, Pony. Dijo Candy pensando que era Pony la que entraba pero al ver quien era realmente, su corazón palpito más rápido… ¿Qué… qué quieres?

\- Te niegas a comer, y sabes que estás poniendo en riesgo tu salud.

\- ¿Ahora te importa mi salud? Pero no te interesa encerrarme.

\- Necesito que te alimentes para que mi hijo nazca bien.

\- Solo te importa eso… Pero escúchame bien, no dejare que me quites a mi hijo, cuando tenga la oportunidad me iré y no nos volverás a ver.

\- ¡ATREVETE! Y veras de lo que soy capaz. Dijo sujetándole fuerte las muñecas.

\- ¡Te odio! ¡Todo el amor que sentía por ti, está muerto! Debí aceptar a Edw…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!

\- Es verdad… él… él no me trataría as…

Odiaba que ella hablara de ese imbécil, no podía ocultarlo estaba celoso, pero ella era su esposa y tenía que recordarle quién era él. La apretó fuerte a su cuerpo y la beso con furia, quería que supiera que él era su esposo y no el idiota ese. Ella trato de apartarse, en un principio no correspondía el beso pero poco a poco su cuerpo fue abandonándola.

Quería sentirse dentro de ella, la necesitaba, fue besando su cuello hasta llegar al escote de su pecho y continúo besándolos y succionando. De pronto…

\- ¡No! Candy reunió toda su fuerza y lo empujo. - No volverás a tocarme.

\- Estaba algo agitado, pero trato de recomponerse. –Pony, vendrá por la bandeja luego, termina de comer. Dijo Terry saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Luego de salir, se apoyo sobre la puerta, y pensaba.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo contenerme con ella? Quisiera no sentir nada cuando la veo, pero no puedo, ¿por qué me duele que ella no quiera que la toque? Acaso yo la am… No eso no puede ser, jamás la amare.

**Holaaaaaaaa, Si lo sé he estado mucho tiempo ausente y me disculpo, las deje con esta historia pendiente, y agradezco su preocupación por mí, solo decirles que estoy bien y que retomaremos esta hermosa historia, aquí les dejo este capítulo y nos leemos luego.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Dos semanas después…_**

Tras pasar varios días encerrada sin la posibilidad de salir de la habitación y sin haber visto a Terry, Candy pensaba en las cosas que él estaría haciendo, probablemente este con mujeres, ahora que ella esperaba un hijo él se había aburrido de ella.

\- Soy una estúpida +por amarte tanto Terry Grandchester, debería odiarte pero no puedo… Mientras tu seguro estas divirtiéndote con mujerzuelas.

Mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió con Pony que traía una bandeja con alimentos.

\- Señora, es hora de que desayune.

\- Si no fuera porque sé que estoy embarazada no comería nada. Quisiera salir, aquí me siento una prisionera.

\- No diga eso señora, el Rey lo hace porque la quiere proteger.

\- ¿Y de esta forma me quiere proteger?

\- El teme que usted lo abandone, recuerde que usted quería irse sin decirle nada sobre su estado y eso le molesto mucho.

\- De todos modos, él planea quitarme a mi hijo… PERO ESO NO LO PERMITIRE.

\- ¿Quitarle a su hijo? Eso es una tontería.

\- No Pony, no es ninguna tontería. Él mismo me dijo que cuando naciera el bebé me lo arrancaría de mis brazos.

\- Eso lo dijo porque estaba enojado, pero él sería incapaz de alejarla de su hijo y… de su vida.

\- Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme en estas semanas?

\- El ha estado muy ocupado, con el pequeño Louis, prometió que encontraría a su verdadera madre.

\- Oh, había olvidado eso, pobre pequeño, Susana es de lo peor, yo había pensado que estaba saliendo con mujerzuelas.

\- Desde que usted llego, el solo piensa en usted, él la ama.

\- Oh, por favor Pony no trates de engañarme, el jamás me amará, Nunca me lo ha dicho.

\- Aunque él no lo diga, el la ama, daría cualquier cosa por su bienestar.

\- Si, tanto como encerrarme para luego quitarme a mi hijo.

\- ¡Ay! Ya le dije que eso no pasará, ¿No cree que si él quisiera separarse de usted ya habría hecho que anulen su matrimonio? Después de todo es el Rey y nada le cuesta hacer que lo anulen.

\- Candy se quedo pensativa… Pony tenía razón pero… - Seguro no lo hace para evitar los chismes en el pueblo.

\- Señora usted es muy terca, luego vendré por la bandeja. Dijo Pony saliendo de la habitación.

\- Quisiera salir, aunque sea a los jardines, y cuidar de mis flores y rosas. Extraño mi libertad.

…

\- ¡Señor la encontramos!

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Bueno, hay una gran probabilidad que ella sea la señora que hemos estado buscando, se llama Luisa Jones, es una mujer de 32 años, vive en una casa humilde, los vecinos que la conocen dicen que era una mujer alegre a pesar de la vida dura que tuvo pero desde que le robaron a su hijo se ha vuelto una mujer aislada, no se relaciona con nadie.

\- Umm, cabe la posibilidad de que sea ella, pues tenemos que averiguarlo, llévame donde quede ese lugar.

\- Sí señor. Dijo Stear y partieron rumbo al pueblo.

…

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y los pequeños brillos que dejaba atravesaron la alcoba de Candy, que estaba durmiendo, cuando escucho un ruido en la puerta, alguien intentaba entrar, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la puerta, seguro era Pony.

Pero cuando esta se abrió, no era Pony quien estaba ahí, era…

\- ¿Louis?

\- Señora…

\- Pero pequeño, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y como conseguiste la llave?

\- Aproveche que la señorita Pony lo dejo en la mesa y lo tome.

\- Pero si se enteran te meterás en un gran problema.

\- Eso no es importante, porque no está bien que la tengan encerrada, yo sé que eso no está bien.

\- Oh, pequeño.

\- Usted me hace recordad a mi madre, ella tenía un rostro dulce y estoy seguro que usted es igual de buena que ella, no como la bruja.

\- ¿Bruja?

\- Si, Susana.

\- Así es como la llamas.

\- Si y francamente estoy contento de que usted se quede con el Rey, la Bruja no es buena para él.

\- Pero que estás diciendo, eres solo un niño y como sabes de estas cosas.

\- Me di cuenta desde el día que llegue, se que el Rey la quiere mucho y sufre por tenerla aquí encerrada.

\- ¿Sufre?

\- Si, lo he visto llorar mientras tomaba en su despacho. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué si la quiere tanto la tiene encerrada.

\- El no me quiere.

\- Es verdad, él si la quiere, se lo escuche decirlo al señor Stear.

\- ¿El dijo que me quería?

\- No precisamente con esas palabras, Pero escuche cuando él decía que no la dejaría irse de su lado.

\- ¡Louis! ¿Con que tú fuiste quien tomo las llaves?

\- Eh… no lo regañes Pony, el niño solo quería hablar conmigo.

\- Señora usted sabe que si el Rey se entera, sería capaz de…

\- Hazlo por mí, me sentía sola y su compañía me hizo bien.

\- E... e... está bien, no diré nada pero promete que no tomaras las llaves.

\- Louis asintió.

…

La noche había caído y Terry recién llegaba en compañía de Stear y de una mujer.

\- Espere aquí. Dijo Terry a la mujer.

\- Pony, trae a Louis.

\- Como usted diga. Al cabo de unos segundos Pony apareció acompañada del pequeño.

\- Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te has comportado hoy? Dijo Terry

\- Ehhh, El niño sabía lo que había hecho, y francamente no quería mentirle, estuvo a punto de contar lo que hizo hasta que Pony intervino.

\- Es un niño muy educado y obediente.

\- Ah, eso me alegra y por eso te tengo una sorpresa. Recuerdas lo que te prometí.

\- El niño asintió con un gran brillo en los ojos.

\- Pues ven conmigo, que afuera hay alguien que quiere verte.

Al llegar al patio del Castillo la vio, era ella, Tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y con su mano intentaba contener el llanto, el pequeño no pudo aguantar y al verla corrió lo más rápido que pudo y abrazo a la dama.

\- ¡Mamáaaaa!

\- Louis, mi pequeño Louis ¿realmente es verdad? ¿No estoy soñando?

\- No mami, soy de verdad.

\- Entonces la señora miro a Terry. – Se lo agradezco mucho su Majestad, ahora estaré con mi hijo. Y esa mujer…

\- Por ella ni se preocupe, daré la orden de que la busquen y ni bien sea encontrada será condenada a muerte, Esto es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

\- Ahora que estoy con mi hijo podre irme en tranquilidad.

\- Mamá quiero que conozcas a la señora Candy, ella es muy buena y me trató bien. Verdad señor, Por favor deje despedirme de ella, antes de irnos.

\- Louis, tal vez la señora este dormida, no debemos molestarla.

\- Pero, pero…

\- No hay ningún problema, Pony trae a… mi esposa por favor.

\- ¿Está seguro señor?

\- No lo voy a repetir dos veces, dile que baje.

\- Está bien.

Pasaron unos minutos y Candy bajo, al verla no pudo evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento, pues la tuvo encerrada durante varios días, además ni siquiera se había dignado a visitarle ya pesar de ello, se veía realmente hermosa, traía un brillo especial en los ojos, quería acercarse, abrazarla y besarle, esos labios que lo volvían loco y de la cual también salió que lo odiaba y que prefería haberse quedado con Edward.

Cuando pensó que hizo mal en encerrarla, recordó lo que le dijo y el rencor volvió a apoderarse de él.

\- Luisa permíteme presentarte a Candy, ella es mi esposa.

\- Oh mucho gusto mi señora.

\- Candy ella es Luisa, la madre de Louis. Dijo Terry sin mirarla.

\- Que felicidad que este aquí señora, el pequeño Louis la extrañaba mucho.

\- Yo amo mucho a mi hijo, esa mujer fue desalmada al haberme separado de mi hijo.

\- Un niño jamás debe ser separado de los brazos de su madre. Dijo Candy con intención de que "alguien" lo escuchara y ese comentario llego justo a Terry.

\- Bueno… creo que ya es hora de que vayas a descansar, recuerda tu estado.

\- Yo estoy muy bien, necesitaba salir de esa habitación.

\- Señora, su esposo tiene razón, descanse por mí no se preocupe, además creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, la noche cada vez está más oscura.

\- Por eso no se preocupe pediré a mis soldados que la acompañen. Dijo Terry.

\- Se lo agradezco. Dijo Luisa.

Una vez que se fueron, Candy pensaba en que no quería regresar más a esa habitación, tal vez podría aprovechar ese instante en que Terry les daba indicaciones a sus guardias.

\- Debo hacerlo. Pensó, y sigilosamente salió por el jardín detrás del castillo.

…

\- Y recuerde, esa mujer ya no le hará más daño, pronto será capturada.

\- Gracias mi Rey.

\- Tenga buen viaje.

Una vez que regreso al gran salón del castillo, busco a su esposa con la mirada, Quizá deba ya estar durmiendo, pensó que tal vez lo esperaría para hablar.

Entonces apareció Pony, tenía el rostro pálido y las manos le temblaban.

\- ¡Ay… mi señor!

\- Que pasa, Como si presintiera que es lo que le iba a decir dijo, ¡¿Es mi esposa?!

\- Si mi Rey.

\- ¡¿Se escapo, verdad?!

\- Si, no la encuentro por ningún lado, ya la busque en su habitación, cocina y nada, perdóneme fue mi …

\- No pudo terminar de hablar porque Terry salió corriendo fuera del castillo.

La noche no ayudaba, la única luz que tenía era la luna, debió haber traído alguna lámpara pero por salir rápido no se le ocurrió.

\- ¿Dónde estás, Candy? Decía para sí mismo.

\- Maldita sea, si algo te ocurre, no me lo perdonare… es mi culpa por tenerla encerrada.

\- Por favor Candy… vuelve. Entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, la trato de la forma más despreciable, la tuvo encerrada como si fuera una prisionera, se sentía un miserable por haberle hecho sufrir, ahora lo único que quería era encontrarla y pedirle perdón.

Cuando la creía perdida escucho un pequeño sonido, como si alguien tarareaba una melodía.

\- Esa voz… tiene que ser ella. Corrió en dirección a ese sonido, sin importarle atravesar las hojas y rosas con espinas que rasgaron la piel de su brazo.

Entonces aprecio su figura estaba de espalda comiendo algo, era ella, no le había pasado nada, simplemente se encontraba en el jardín detrás del castillo.

Corrió hasta alcanzarla y rodearla con sus brazos.

Candy se encontraba en el jardín tomando algunas cerezas. Luego de salir del castillo se sintió libre, necesitaba tomar un respiro y que mejor que salir al jardín y cuando pensaba en regresar, no pudo evitar mirar las cerezas, sentía ganas de probarlas y sin darse cuenta se encontraba comiéndolas, al darse cuenta del tiempo que había estado fuera, pensó en regresar cuando unos brazos tomaron su cintura.

\- Candy…

\- Te… Terry

\- Qué alivio, estas bien. Por favor perdóname.

\- ¿Perdonarte?

\- Si, no te trate bien, temí que algo te pasará. No quiero perderte.

\- De verdad… te ¿preocupo?

\- Por supuesto que sí, Dijo volteando para mirarle a los ojos, Eres la mujer más importante en mi vida, la futura madre de mi hijo.

\- Oh, ya veo, solo te preocupo por el bebé.

\- No solo es eso, me importas tú, porque no podría imaginarme mi vida sin ti.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Por supuesto que sí, dijo Terry tomando su mentón con delicadeza.

\- Pero tú dijiste…

\- Se lo que dije y solo lo decía porque estaba molesto pensando que me alejarías de nuestro hijo.

\- Yo también cometí un error al no decirte lo que pensaba, además dije cosas que no sentía, jamás me iría con Edwa…

\- Por favor no lo menciones, no arruínenos este momento.

\- Ella le dedico una tierna sonrisa y el fue acercándose más hasta rozar sus labios y sintiendo ese aroma dulce a cerezas poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Era un beso dulce con sabor a reconciliación.

\- Tras terminar el beso. Candy lo miro a los ojos – Te amo.

\- Yo…

\- Oh, al fin apareció señora, temimos lo peor. Dijo Pony.

\- Pony pensó que estabas perdida. Dijo Terry.

\- Oh lamento haberlos preocupado, simplemente quería salir a ver las flores y sentí antojo por las cerezas.

\- Pony soltó una risa, eso es normal en las mujeres embarazadas, debía haberlo sospechado.

\- Bueno pasen adentro, aquí hace mucho frio y si siguen aquí pillarán un resfriado.

Todo parecía que volvería a la normalidad, sin más Susana pero aún había personas que no que querían verlos feliz.

**_Continuará…_**

Bueno, al fin se reconcilio nuestra parejita, que cosas les depara ahora, Al parecer Susana se ha ido, pero ella no se quedará tranquila y aún quedan personas que quieren impedir la felicidad de nuestra parejita a como dé lugar, eso lo leeremos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

\- ¡ESTAS DEMENTE!

\- CALLATE, CALLATE, Dijiste que esto iba a funcionar y no paso nada.

\- Por favor no lo hagas Susana.

\- No puedo arriesgarme, Ahora me están buscando y si descubren que tú eras mi cómplice darán conmigo.

\- Noo, te prometo que no, permaneceré encerrada, no saldré te lo juro.

\- Mmm no parece mala idea, pero sabes, tengo un mejor plan y estoy segura que si te encuentran ya no podrás decir nada.

\- ¿A…a que te refieres?

\- Pues que, si te mueres ya no habrá problema.

\- Te lo ruego, prometo que…

\- NO ME PROMETAS NADA, eres una estúpida, ni siquiera pensaste bien, tu plan no sirvió para nada, no mereces ni vivir. Hasta aquí llegaste Karen, ya no me sirves para nada.

\- ¡NOO! ¡SUSANA NO POR FAVOR ¡

…

**_Días después…_**

\- Que grande esta Isabel, realmente es una niña preciosa, seguro Stear está más que feliz .Decía Candy mientras disfrutaba de tomar el Té en compañía de Paty.

\- De eso no cabe duda querida, pero la consiente demasiado, si vieras nuestra casa, está llena de muñecas, pareciera que esa casa le perteneciera a las muñecas.

\- Candy sonrió - Es su única hija solo quiere consentirla.

\- Pero aún es una bebé, lo único que hace con las muñecas es tirarlas contra el piso. Bueno dejemos hablar de mí, que tal cuéntame cómo has estado.

\- Veras luego del problema que tuvimos Terry y yo, decidimos conversar y le dije el porque quería irme y me comprendió.

\- Y quien no querida, Esa mujer es una verdadera demente, mira que robarse un niño para engañar diciendo que era su hijo y el de Terry, eso fue bastante lejos, afortunadamente tu esposo ya la mando a buscar.

\- Sí, pero aún siento algo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Algo en el pecho que no me deja estar tranquila, es como un presentimiento. Creo que mientras no atrapen a esa mujer no podre estar tranquila.

\- No te preocupes, que para eso está tu esposo, él te protegerá y estoy segura que ella no se atreverá a acercarse a ti.

\- Espero que así sea. Dijo Candy algo insegura.

…

Terry se encontraba en compañía de sus soldados en busca de Susana, al parecer los pobladores habían visto a una mujer con las mismas características cerca a las cabañas que se encontraban en el monte. Y en ese instante los soldados habían ido a investigar, mientras que Terry había recibido noticias de la familia Kleiss, Hace días Karen había desparecido últimamente ella estaba muy poco tiempo con su familia pero en las últimas fechas no había vuelto y si no fuera por la madre de Karen que era una pobre anciana, no le tomaría importancia pero la pobre estaba tan desesperada que accedió ayudarla a encontrarla.

\- Terry, encontramos algo dentro de la cabaña que nos indicaron los pobladores. Dijo Stear sin saber cómo explicarle ese "algo" que habían encontrado.

\- Por tu expresión al parecer se trata de algo grave, Vamos habla.

\- Se trata de la señorita Karen.

\- ¿Karen Kleiss?

\- Si, ella al parecer estaba aliada con Susana.

\- ¿Cómo estás seguro de ello?

\- Vera encontramos esta nota (Dijo Stear extendiéndole la nota a Terry)

\- Terry abrió la nota y la leyó **_"Lo más seguro es que ahora estés buscándome y lamento decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, no sabrás de mi por ahora pero volveré en el momento que menos te lo imagines y me la voy a cobrar pero no contigo si no a quien más amas" – _**Maldita sea, ¿Cómo pude estar casado con esta mujer?

\- **** Eso se encontraba al lado del… cuerpo de Karen.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…?

\- Si, ella está muerta.

\- Tuvo que haber sido Susana, esa mujer, hasta qué extremos puede llegar su maldad. Pobre de la madre de Karen, ella tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su hija.

\- Y la encontramos pero no creo que la quiera ver en ese estado. Dijo Stear.

\- ¿Cómo estaba? Pregunto Terry.

\- Señor… era terrible, Ella estaba colgada de cabeza y tenía múltiples cortes en el cuerpo.

\- Manda a los soldados a recoger el cuerpo de Karen y yo iré a casa de la familia Kleiss a informarle a su madre de que ya encontramos a su hija.

\- Pobre señora.

\- Karen siempre fue una mujer problemática pero no le deseaba esto. Dijo Terry.

…

Hablar con la madre de Karen había sido difícil para Terry, ella era mujer mayor y enterarse de la muerte de su única hija había sido duro para ella, Aún recordaba el rostro de dolor de la pobre anciana.

Karen había decidido tomar su propio camino y con Susana solo había encontrado la muerte. Pero ahora todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en una sola cosa encontrar a Susana, aquella nota le dejaba claro que ella no se quedaría tranquila y ahora podía atentar contra cualquiera de su familia.

La búsqueda duró semanas y esas semanas se convirtieron en meses y al parecer Susana no había dejado ningún otro rastro, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, y poco a poco el tema de Susana se estaba quedando en el olvido ya que toda la atención la tenia Candy, su estado era bastante avanzado probablemente en cualquier momento comenzarían las contracciones y Terry no quería arriesgar la vida de su esposa.

\- Cariño, estoy bien aún puedo caminar. Decía Candy mientras Terry la llevaba en sus brazos.

\- Dijiste que querías ir a ver las flores y te estoy llevando.

\- Sí, pero puedo ir por mi cuenta, puedo caminar.

\- Candy quiero que me escuches. (Decía mientras la depositaba en un banco, entonces se arrodillo frente a ella) – Quiero que entiendas que solo te quiero proteger, eres la mujer más importante para mí y si algo te ocurriera no me lo perdonaría simplemente moriría de dolor, y me siento culpable por todas las veces que lloraste he sido un patán y tú no te merecía eso, sobre todo porque desde que llegaste solo me has traído felicidad y me hiciste entender que no todas las mujeres son iguales, Tú eres especial, mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, por eso permíteme cuidarte.

\- Candy estaba emocionada, no podía objetar nada, simplemente aquello que le había dicho era hermoso, era lo más parecido a una declaración de amor que él hubiera dicho y aunque quería oír de sus labios aquella palabra que más esperaba ("Te amo") pensó que valdría la pena esperar a que él se lo diga en cualquier momento, entonces lo beso y era uno dulce, cálido parecía interminable pero algo o mejor dicho "alguien" los obligo a separarse.-¡Auch!

\- ¿Qué ocurre preciosa, te sientes mal? Es el bebé ¿verdad?

\- Si, Terry me duele mucho. ¡Ah!

\- Tranquila preciosa, te llevare a la habitación, y mandare a que llamen al médico.

\- Apresúrate por favor…

\- La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación. En ese instante Stear apareció debido al alboroto.

\- Stear, ve rápido necesito que traigas al doctor inmediatamente.

\- Pero Terry, el doctor no está en el pueblo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Si claramente mande a que orden que él debía estar cerca durante estos meses.

\- Lo sé, pero él desapareció de la noche a la mañana y lo que nos dijo su familia fue que salió de viaje en busca de medicina y remedios.

\- Cuando venga, YO MISMO LE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA.

\- ¿Qué pasa, por qué tanto ruido? ¡Oh, la reina! Dijo Pony que recién acababa de llegar.

\- Tú, Pony tu tienes que saber sobre esto, ayúdala a traer a mi hijo al mundo.

\- ¡Oh no, no… yo no sé nada de eso!

\- ¡PERO ALGUIEN TIENE QUE AYUDARLA! Dijo Terry desesperado.

\- ¡AH! TERRY YA NO AGUANTO, ME DUELEE.

\- Respira, preciosa…

\- ¡Se quien puede ayudarla! Es una vieja partera, que vive cerca.

\- ¡¿PUES QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?! ¡TRAELA!

\- Si. Stear ven conmigo necesito que me ayudes.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Yo te indicare el camino tu solo conduce. Dijo Pony subiendo al carruaje.

…

\- La ayuda ya viene en camino, preciosa, respira.

\- Es muy difícil, el dolor es… insoportable.

\- Solo será por unos minutos, por favor resiste preciosa.

…

\- ¡DETENTE! Ahí es, espérame aquí Stear, volveré en un minuto.

\- Stear asintió.

El sonido de los golpes la puerta la alerto, estaba a punto de echarse a dormir, cuando escucho aquel alboroto fuera de su casa.

\- ¡Qué pasa, por qué tanto alboroto! Pony… Dijo al abrir la puerta.

\- Granny, que fortuna encontrarte, necesito que vengas conmigo, es el hijo del Rey.

\- ¿Hijo? A poco ya nació.

\- No, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, eres la única que puede hacerlo.

\- Oh, estoy realmente cansada y…

\- Por favor, si lo haces el Rey estará eternamente agradecido contigo y te dará lo que pidas.

\- Mmm, bueno en ese caso…

\- Date prisa Granny, esto es urgente.

\- ¡Ya! Está bien ¡Lo hare!

\- Oh, gracias. ven conmigo, espera ire por mi abrigo.

\- Pero si no está lloviendo.

\- No lo ves, hay muchas nubes oscuras, pronto lloverá.

\- Oh una tormenta.

\- Lo ves.

\- Si, está bien ve por tu abrigo.

\- Luego de salir con su abrigo, Granny subió al carruaje y luego de indicarle a Pony que es lo que debían preparar para el alumbramiento dijo: Es curioso, traeré al segundo Grandchester y en las mismas condiciones. No pensé que viviría para verlo. Aquella noche también habia sido igual, la pobre Elanor estaba a punto de traer a su hijo al mundo y no tenia quien asistirla, afortunadamente Granny se encontraba cerca y logro ayudarla a traer al mundo a un varoncito sano y fuerte que sería Terry y ahora tenía la oportunidad de traer al hijo del aquel bebé que ayudo a nacer.

\- Hemos llegado. Dijo Stear.

\- Yo la llevare a la habitación es por aquí. Dijo Stear.

\- Mientras que Pony fue a preparar todo lo indicado para la llegada del pequeño príncipe o pequeña princesa.

**_Continuara…_**

Bueno Susana si se ha vuelto una demente total, pobre Karen pero ya las cosas están hechas, por otro lado…. Ah si… ¡Ya se viene el baby! Díganme ustedes que quisieran un mini Terry o una mini Candy, seguro lo que sea será igual de bello que los papis. Nos leemos luego.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Últimos capítulos_**

Aquella noche fue la más tormentosa del año, el ruido de los truenos combinado con la intensa lluvia no era precisamente la mejor compañía para Candy, el dolor era casi insoportable, hasta que…

\- Mi Rey llegamos, ella es Granny ayudara a la señora. Decía Pony sosteniendo algunas cosas necesarias.

\- Oh gracias al cielo que llego, ayúdela, está sufriendo mucho. Dijo Terry.

\- Eso es lógico, está trayendo a un ser humano al mundo, ahora lo mejor será que se retire, yo me encargaré.

\- Pero, pero…

\- No puedo trabajar si hay muchas personas, solo necesito a una persona.

\- Señor Granny tiene razón, usted está muy nervioso, yo la acompañare. Dijo Pony.

\- Pero es mi esposa, quiero estar con ella…

\- Entiéndalo mi Rey, la Reina ahora está en buenas manos, yo le avisare cuando todo haya terminado.

\- … Esta bien, les encargo mucho la vida de mi esposa y mi hijo.

\- Pierda cuidado tengo mucha experiencia en esto. Dijo Granny.

\- Antes de irse Terry se acerco a su esposa.- Preciosa esperare afuera… te esperare a ti y a nuestro hijo. (Le dio un beso en la frente) Se incorporo para retirarse y cuando estaba en la puerta Candy lo llamó.

\- Terry. El volteo y ella le dio una sonrisa.- Te amo.

\- Él le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba a punto de decirle algo pero Granny lo apresuro a que se retirara, sacándolo de la habitación.

\- Bueno necesitare que pongas todas tus fuerzas para poder ayudarte. Dijo Granny a Candy.

\- Lo hare.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que…

\- Vamos tu puedes… ya falta poco.

\- ¡Ahhh!

\- Sigue así, lo estás haciendo bien.

\- Ya no puedo…

\- Solo un poco más.

Mientras esto pasaba en la habitación afuera Terry estaba soportando las ganas de entrar.

\- Cálmate Terry. Dijo Stear.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Mi esposa esta dentro sufriendo, Yo… yo ya no aguanto, entrare.

\- No, no lo hagas ellas saben lo que hacen.

\- ¡¿Acaso no la oyes?! Necesito estar con ella.

\- Entiendo lo que sientes… recuerda que yo pase lo mismo, cuando nació mi hija pensé que perdería a mi esposa en el parto, pero… ella es muy fuerte.- Solo espera, ten paciencia.

\- Está bien, pero si en unos minutos esto no ha terminado entrare.

\- Ten calma.

…

\- Ya casi… un último esfuerzo, tú puedes.

\- ¡Ahhh! Entonces se escucho un llanto lleno de energía.

\- Con lágrimas en los ojos Candy sonrió al escuchar el llanto de su bebé.

\- Es un varón. Dijo Granny sosteniendo al bebé para luego acercarlo a su madre.

\- Mi bebé… mi hijo.

\- Pony se acerco- Pero si es… es idéntico a su padre.

\- De eso no cabe duda, cuando el Rey nació era igual, la única diferencia es que tu bebé tiene el mismo color de tus ojos.

\- ¿Tú conocías a mi esposo?

\- Ja, ¿conocerlo? Yo ayude a su madre a traerlo al mundo, no creí que yo viviría tanto para ver al hijo de ese niño que ayude a nacer.

\- Candy dio una pequeña sonrisa, Oh mi esposo, Terry seguro sigue impaciente afuera.

\- Si, ahora mismo lo hare pasar. Dijo Pony.

\- Mi Rey ya puede pasar.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…?

\- Si, ya nació.

\- Sin pensarlo dos veces ingreso rápidamente, vio a su esposa agotada pero a pesar de ello traía una hermosa sonrisa y entre sus manos descasaba su…

\- Es… es hermoso. Dijo Terry.

\- Es un varoncito ¿Quieres cargarlo? Dijo Candy sonriente.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Lo tomo en sus brazos, mi hijo. – Gracias Candy, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, hoy me has convertido en padre, hiciste realidad mi mayor sueño. Se acerco a su lado y le deposito un beso tierno en la frente.

…

**_Meses después_**

Habían transcurrido 6 meses desde el nacimiento del pequeño Gabriel, luego del nacimiento los padres de Candy llegaron de visita, sorprendiéndose con la llegada de un nieto y aunque solo estuvieron un par de días, aquellos momentos se convirtieron en los mejores de su vida. Tenía unos padres maravillosos, un hijo hermoso y un esposo al que amaba con todo su corazón, sin embargo el ¿la amaba?

…

\- ¡No!

\- Ah, ¿Qué… qué paso? Dijo Candy al ser despertada por el grito de su esposo, quien también recién se había despertado.

\- Perdóname, no quise despertarte.

\- Pero ¿te sientes bien? Has tenido una pesadilla.

\- No era nada, por favor duerme.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿no necesitas algo?

\- Estoy bien, duerme preciosa.

\- Ella asintió, pero antes de volver acostarse. Inesperadamente Terry la abrazo.

\- Te… Terry.

\- Por favor… nunca me dejes, no me abandones.

\- Empezaba a sentir su espalda mojada, ¿Acaso… Terry estaba llorando? – Jamás me iré mi amor.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Te lo juro. Dijo Candy.

\- Ella se volteo y lo miro a los ojos. – Estaré contigo para siempre, porque te amo.

\- Yo…

\- Oh, el bebé se despertó.

\- Tranquila ve.

\- Vuelo ahora mismo.

Terry había querido poner a cientos de personas para que se dedicaran al cuidado de su hijo pero Candy se había negado rotundamente, ella quería encargarse personalmente del cuidado de su bebé.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo aquellas pesadillas, ¿Por qué nuevamente se repetían? En aquella pesadilla, su esposa empezaba a desaparecer, en un principio todo parecía normal, estaba con su hijo pero de pronto se encontraba solo, buscaba a su hijo por todas partes, más no lo encontraba hasta que apareció Candy, ella estaba con su hijo en brazos, se lo entrego y luego la vio llorar pero a pesar de ello tenía una sonrisa aunque triste, entonces desapareció.

…

A pesar de haberse alejado, la recordaba, la extrañaba se había obsesionado con ella, luego de la muerte de su padrastro había decidió irse lejos con el dinero, pensando en que lo multiplicaría pero la suerte jamás lo acompaño, pensó que jamás se agotaría el dinero así que también lo malgastaba en mujeres, imaginándose que cada mujer que tomaba era ella, aquella con la cual quiso casarse pero lo desprecio por quedarse con el otro.

Pronto se dio con la sorpresa de que no quedaba más dinero, de aquellas riquezas no quedaba nada y simplemente empezaba a crecer su odio contra ella. Le echaba la culpa de sus desgracias, si ella le hubiese aceptado hubiera sido un buen hombre pensó.

Ahora que quedaba de él solo un pobre borracho, que con las últimas monedas había comprado una botella.

\- Yo te ame… maldita sea.

\- ¡Siempre te tienes que quedar con todo Terry! Dijo estrellando la botella contra el piso que al reventar una de los pedazos de vidrio fue a parar en su mejilla, haciéndole un corte que muy probablemte le dejaría una cicatriz.

\- ¡LOS ODIO! MALDIGO SU FELICIDAD. El sonido de la puerta de aquella casa en decadencia en la que vivía lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Quién es usted? Dijo al abrir la puerta.

\- Hmm que patético.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a insultarme a mi casa?

\- Ja, ¡Ay por favor, eres un pobre infeliz borracho!

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿A qué has venido?!

\- Primero respóndeme ¿Eres Edward?

\- Si, ¿Y tu quien diablo eres?

\- ¿No me conoces?

\- Ah, seguro eres una ramera, sabes ahora no tengo dinero.

\- Cállate y escucha, Soy Susana y vengo a ofrecerte algo que no podrás rechazar.

\- Ya recuerdo. Eres aquella que metió a la cama con otro estando casado con el imbécil de Terry. No sé qué es lo que tengas pero no quiero nada de ti.

\- ¿Seguro? Es algo que ambos queremos.

\- Bueno Habla de una maldita vez.

\- Me dejas pasar primero.

\- Haz lo que quieras. Dijo apartándose de la puerta.

\- Vaya pocilga en la que vives.

\- Si has venido a burlarte de mi mejor lárgate.

\- Solo he venido a ayudarte.

\- JA, En que me puedes ayudar tú. Dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

\- En vengarte, ¿No quisieras vengarte de aquellos que son felices mientras tu estas aquí?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Me refiero a esos dos que ahora viven como en cuento de hadas, mientras a nosotros nos toco vivir así.

\- Yo… no quiero saber nada de esos dos.

\- ¿Ni siquiera de tú… Candy?

\- Esa mujer, yo la ame, quise darle todo pero me rechazo, no me interesa su vida.

\- ¿Sabías que ella ahora tiene un hijo?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué celebre?

\- ¡Ay, por favor no seas estúpido! Me refiero a que ya sabemos que tiene un punto débil.

\- Te refieres a que…

\- Creo que al fin comprendiste, Nos llevaremos al niño.

\- No es tan mala idea, pero dime que saco yo con eso.

\- Pediremos un rescate por el niño, ¿Acaso no necesitas el dinero? Además yo necesito largarme lejos pero no tengo ni un centavo y claro si me apoyas tendrás tu parte y lo más importante veras el sufrimiento de ella y lo lógico es que hará lo que sea por recuperar a su bebé y es ahí donde tu aparecerás, pretendiendo ayudarla y cuando la tengamos a ella también, podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella.

\- Mmm, vaya que eres toda una calculadora.

\- Así es cariño.

\- Llego la hora de que pagues querida mía. Dijo Edward pensando en Candy.

**_Continuará…_**


	18. Chapter 18

El día estaba completamente nublado, las nubes tapaban totalmente los rayos del sol, a pesar de estar en una temporada donde debería ocurrir lo contrario.

\- Preciosa, no deberías esforzarte tanto, míralas ya están muertas.

\- Esto es extraño, no es temporada de que las flores se marchiten.

\- Bueno últimamente el clima no ha ayudado mucho.

\- Tienes razón, pero aún así tratare de hacer todo lo posible para evitar que mueran.

\- Pero más de la mitad del jardín esta pereciendo.

\- Lo sé pero quiero hacerlo, se lo prometí. Dijo Candy recordando aquella promesa que hizo.

\- ¿Promesa? ¿A quién?

\- Al señor Whitman, al ver a las flores perecer recuerdo aquel terrible día, justo antes de que él muriera los pétalos de las flores empezaron a caer como si presintieran que la persona que las cuidaba se iría lejos, por eso quiero cuidarlas. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al recordarlo.

\- Se acerco a ella para abrazarla y le dijo- Se lo mucho que lo apreciabas, y estoy seguro que estas flores se recuperarán y tendrán el brillo y belleza que tú tienes. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos ella lo miro a los ojos. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando un fuerte ruido los interrumpió.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué fue eso? Dijo Candy aferrándose al brazo de su esposo.

\- Fue un rayo. De pronto empezó a llover- Sera mejor que entremos. Dijo Terry.

\- Oh Gabriel, nuestro hijo debe estar asustado. Dijo Candy alarmada.

\- Tranquila, él está con Pony.

\- Pero seguro está llorando, el me necesita, tenemos que entrar rápido. Dijo Candy apresurando el paso.

\- Candy, no corras el piso está muy resbaloso, podrías lastimarte.

\- Tengo que estar con mi hijo. De pronto el fuerte ruido de un rayo la sorprendió, haciendo que diera un mal paso y cayera fuertemente al piso.

\- ¡Candy! Al verla caer corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, había entrenado antes bajo condiciones peores y debido a su capacidad para desplazarse en suelos lodosos fue que llego a ella rápidamente. – Candy, ¿preciosa estas bien?

\- Oh, si… creo que si… auch mi tobillo.

\- Seguro te lo doblaste al correr, ¿Te duele aquí?

\- ¡Auch! Si.

\- Te llevare adentro para verlo mejor.

\- No es necesario, tratare de caminar.

\- No seas necia, podrías volver a lastimarte, yo te llevare. Dijo Terry y sin importarle las objeciones de Candy la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo dentro.

Al llegar, Pony quien se encontraba limpiando los recibió.

\- ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿Qué le paso a la reina?

\- Se cayó al correr. Pony ve inmediatamente por uno de los guardias y dile que traiga al doctor.

\- Si, si como usted diga.

\- Estoy bien, no creo que sea nada grave. Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Acaso no te duele?

\- Bueno… si pero.

\- Pero nada deja que el doctor venga y te revise.

\- Le dije a uno de los guardias que vaya por el doctor, ya está en camino, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Sí, quiero ver a mi hijo.

\- Pero el niño está dormido ¿quiere que se lo traiga?

\- Lo ves, y tú pensabas que estaba llorando. No, Pony solo cuídalo.

\- Con su permiso. Dijo Pony retirándose.

Al cabo de 30 minutos uno de los guardias llego y con él se encontraba el Doctor, luego de explicarle el motivo por el que se mando a llamar, el Doctor la reviso con la atenta supervisión de Terry que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

\- No es nada grave, solo fue un pequeño estirón, se recuperará en un par de días.

\- ¿Está seguro, Doctor? Dijo Terry.

\- Si, solo evite correr o hacer algún esfuerzo en estos días y pronto estará como nueva.

\- Gracias Doctor. Dijo Candy.

\- No hay de que mi reina, solo cumplo con mi deber. Dijo sonriéndole.

\- Terry que estaba presente fue testigo de ello y al ver como el Doctor le sonreía a su esposa en sus narices, despertó en él unos celos que intento calmar.

\- Bueno gracias por todo, el guardia le indicara por donde es la salida. Dijo Terry prácticamente echándolo. Luego de que el doctor se fuera Candy sintió que algo le pasaba a su esposo.

\- Terry…

\- Dime.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo molesto.

\- No, para nada. Dijo evitando mirarla.

\- Bueno… me iré a la habitación. Dijo tratando de ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Iré a la habitación, necesito descansar.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Tienes que evitar hacer el menor esfuerzo posible.

\- Pero entonces que pretendes, que me quede todo el día aquí.

\- Yo te llevare. Dijo cargándola, hasta llegar a la habitación y la deposito en la cama.

\- Bueno me iré, tengo algunos pendientes que terminar, si necesitas algo estaré en la otra habitación revisando unos papeles.

\- Pero ¿Por qué no lo haces aquí?

\- Necesitas descansar. Dio saliendo de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el día estaba igual o más frio que otros días, Se asomo por la ventana y vio con mucha pena aquel jardín que debía estar hermoso ahora se encontraba con las flores caídas, las hojas de los arboles se teñían de otro color.

\- ¿Qué haces de pie en la ventana? Dijo de pronto Terry quien entraba a la habitación.

\- Quería ver el jardín, pero creo que fue una mala idea.

\- Vine a verte para saber cómo te sentías pero parece que no quieres mejorar.

\- Pero ya me siento mejor.

\- El Doctor fue bien claro pero eres una necia.

\- Terry por favor entiende, ya me siento bien.

\- ¿Sentirte bien? A penas ayer fue que te caíste.

\- Sí, pero recuerda que el doctor también dijo que no era nada grave.

\- Si sigues haciendo las cosas así agravaras tu situación, deberías descansar por lo menos hoy.

\- Es que me siento aburrida aquí, quisiera salir o al menos déjame bajar a desayunar.

\- Le dije a Pony que te traiga el desayuno, no será necesario que bajes.

\- Pero…

\- Terry se acerco y tomo su rostro con sus manos.- Candy entiende por favor, Hoy saldré, me reuniré con los líderes de otros reinos y no podre estar aquí para cuidarte, por eso quiero que trates de ser cuidadosa, no seas tan desafiante. Hay ocasiones en que me gusta esa actitud tuya, pero ahora no es el momento, se trata de tu salud.

\- Entiendo, se que te preocupas por mí, pero te prometo que me cuidare al caminar, no hare grandes esfuerzos.

\- Ahh está bien, confió en ti. Dijo colocando sus manos bajos sus piernas y levantándola en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Dijo Candy

\- ¿No querías bajar a desayunar?

\- Sí, pero yo pensé que…

\- Bueno, te estoy llevando, bajar las escaleras es mucho esfuerzo para ti, podrías caerte y no puedo dejar que mi esposa se haga daño.

\- Candy le sonrió y pego su cabeza a su pecho.

Tras desayunar juntos, se despidió prometiendo que volvería a la mañana siguiente.

\- A pesar de que solo te vas por un día siento que te voy a extrañar mucho. Dijo Candy con algo de tristeza.

\- Preciosa… tomo su rostro y la miro directo a los ojos- Regresare antes del amanecer.

\- Me lo prometes.

\- Si ¿y sabes algo?

\- Qué.

\- Se acerco a su oído y le dijo algo que el dejo completamente ruborizado. Le dejo un beso en los labios y se despidió de su hijo que estaba sobre el regazo de su madre.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije. Dijo Terry despidiéndose.

Candy se había quedado de piedra, aún seguía completamente ruborizada.

\- Mi señora quiere que… ¿Pero que le ocurre? ¿Se siente mal? Dijo Pony cuando vio a Candy con las mejillas rojas.

\- No… no es nada Pony.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, solo quiero tomar un poco de aire.

\- Quiere que la lleve al jardín, parece que ha dejado de llover.

\- Si.

\- Una vez en el jardín Candy estaba sentada en uno de los bancos mientras su hijo dormía profundamente en su regazo. Recordó aquellas palabras de Terry**_."Cuando vuelva, estaré ansioso por encargarle un hermanito a Gabriel"_**

Luego de haberse recuperado de aquellas palabras, decidió que era tiempo de regresar pero un ruido llamo su atención.

\- Seguro fue alguna ave. Dijo tratando de ignorar aquel ruido.

\- Señora, ya debería entrar, parece que nuevamente lloverá.

El cielo nuevamente se empezaba a llenar de nubes grises.

\- Tienes razón Pony, por favor lleva a Gabriel, mientras trato de ponerme de pie.

\- Si. Pony tomo al pequeño, entonces nuevamente un ruido detrás de los arboles.

\- ¿Escucho eso señora? Dijo Pony.

\- Si pero seguro es alguna ave.

\- Tal vez tenga razón, Me acercare para espantarla.

\- Seguro busco refugio por las lluvias, déjala Pony.

\- Señora esos animales traen enfermedades y más aún ahora que tiene un hijo, Se acerco lo suficiente y con su mano se dispuso a espantarlo pero lo que pensó que sería una pequeña ave resulto ser otra cosa. - ¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

\- ¿Ocurre algo Pony? Dijo Candy ya de pie.

\- ¡Señora corra!

\- ¿Qué? Entonces Pony cayó al suelo y detrás de ella se encontraba una persona con una capa que cubría su rostro y en sus manos traía a…

\- Mi hijo… Por favor déjelo, no le haga daño… ¿Quiere dinero? Se lo daré, pero no le haga nada.

\- Oh, yo quiero algo más que dinero.

\- Esa voz… tú eres…Edward… No, ¡No! eso no es posible, ¡DAME A MI HIJO!

\- Ya cállate.

\- ¡AUXILIO! Dije que te calles… Candy cayó desmayada debido a un golpe que recibió por la espalda.

\- Sabía que no serias capaz de hacerlo tú solo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué estupidez acabas de hacer? Dijo Edward

\- Vine a ayudarte. ¿A qué más?

\- Toma al bebé. Dijo Edward a Susana.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Dijo Susana al ver lo que pretendía hacer Edward.

\- Más te vale que no esté herida de gravedad.

\- No puedo creerlo ¿Aún te importa esta? Dijo Susana furiosa ¿Y ahora que estás haciendo?

\- Si, lo estás viendo no preguntes.

\- Eres un estúpido, el plan no era de esta forma.

\- La golpeaste no puedo dejarla así además me reconoció, no puedo dejarla aquí si lo hago nos encontrara fácilmente. – Lo mejor será llevarla a ella también.

\- Ahh, maldita sea, como traes problemas bueno apresúrate, que los guardias están en camino y nos descubrirán.

\- Listo vámonos.

**_Continuará…_**


	19. Chapter 19

\- Oh, mi cabeza… mi cara… Decía Pony mientras se levantaba del piso. ¡La Reina y el pequeño príncipe! ¡Oh donde por todos los cielos... el…el…el Rey tiene que saberlo! Pony reunió toda la fuerza que tenia y corrió en búsqueda de los guardias.

\- ¿Qué pasa Pony? ¿Por qué corres? Dijo Stear

\- La Reina… y su hijo…

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- No están…

\- ¿Cómo que no están?

\- Un, un hombre apareció e intento quitarme al bebé y para hacerlo me golpeo, caí desmayada y cuando desperté no estaba ni la Reina ni el bebé.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿le viste la cara?

\- No, su rostro estaba cubierto, pero estoy segura que era un hombre por su contextura. Tenemos que dar aviso al Rey. Dijo Pony.

\- Sí, pero cuando lo sepa lo más probable es que nos mate primero, No entiendo cómo pudieron burlar nuestra guardia.

\- Ahora que recuerdo el sujeto traía el mismo traje que ustedes usan.

\- Entiendo, por eso paso desapercibido, Pony tranquilízate, yo mismo iré a darle aviso al Rey.

\- Está bien... Dijo Pony tratando de calmarse.

\- Antes voy a dar aviso de que empiecen a buscarla. Stear al ser el jefe de los guardias dio instrucciones de buscar a la reina hasta en los lugares más alejados, tenían que encontrarlos.

Por otra parte el tomo su caballo y fue en dirección del reino vecino donde se encontraba Terry.

Si de por si el lugar se encontraba bastante alejado, el camino no ayudaba, debido a las intensas lluvias la tierra era un lugar en el que se era casi imposible caminar.

...

Se encontraba manteniendo una charla con un antiguo amigo en el castillo, cuando un alboroto en la entrada llamo su atención.

\- Usted no puede entrar.

\- Acaso no lo entiende… necesito hablar con Su majestad Grandchester.

\- ¿Stear?

\- ¿Lo conoces? Dijo el amigo con el que se encontraba hablando Terry.

\- Por supuesto es parte de la guardia de mi castillo.

\- Entiendo…déjenlo pasar.

\- Señor… la Reina y el príncipe.

\- ¿Qué… qué ocurrió con ella y mi hijo? ¡Habla!

\- Le ruego nos perdone, no sabemos como sucedió…

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Se más claro!

\- Lo que sucede es que… que…

\- ¡Habla maldita sea!

\- Se los llevaron.

\- Como, ¡¿COMO QUE SE LOS LLEVARÓN?! ¡¿QUIEN?! ¡¿A DONDE?!

\- No lo sé.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES DEBIAN CUIDARLOS! Dijo Terry mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

\- Lo estábamos haciendo señor, pero cuando vimos que la Reina salía en compañía de Pony pensamos que tal vez necesitaba un momento para ella.

\- ¿¡Y como sabes que los secuestraron!? ¿Lo viste?

\- No, en ese momento Pony estaba con la Reina, pero el sujeto traía cubierto el rostro y el traje que nosotros usamos.

\- ¿Un traje como el de ustedes?

\- Sí, pero aún no sabemos cómo ese criminal consiguió el uniforme.

\- Tengo que regresar y buscarlos…

\- Señor ya di la orden de que empiece la búsqueda.

\- Necesito encontrarlos, cuando encuentre al maldito responsable de esto, pagará con su vida, juro que no descansare hasta ver al miserable muerto.

…

\- Donde… ¿dónde estoy?... oh me duele todo, pero… pero mis manos y mis pies ¿Qué hago aquí? De pronto recordó todo... Mi Hijo. Dijo volteando hacia todas partes, pero no lo veía.- Necesito salir de aquí. Dijo tratando de desatarse.

\- Vaya, hasta que al fin se despertó la reina. Dijo entrando de pronto a alguien quien no esperaba realmente ver.

\- Tú… ¿pero qué haces tú aquí?

\- Sorpresa, queridita.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Y qué hago aquí?

\- A ver primero cálmate, tu hijo está muy bien, créeme.

\- Como pretendes que te crea, ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

\- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

\- Susana ten piedad, por favor no le hagas daño a mi hijo, el es un bebé.

\- Ay ¿quién crees que soy? ¿Acaso piensas que me desquitaría con un pobre niño?... Bueno tal vez sí.

\- No por favor… hare lo que tu digas.

\- ¿De verdad harás lo que diga?

\- Si, lo prometo.

\- Mmm interesante, pero sabes una cosa… Dijo Susana acercándose a Candy.- ¡No me interesa lo que hagas!

\- ¿Qué… a que te refieres..?

\- ¿Por qué crees que hago esto? ¿Puedes adivinarlo?

\- No lo sé, a ti solo te importa el poder.

\- Eso es verdad, pero hay una cosa que deseo más que el poder en este momento.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Quiero verte sufrir, nunca veras de nuevo a tu hijo.

\- ¡No, por favor!

\- Pensaba en matarte pero si lo hago no podre verte sufrir, así que mejor te alejo de tu hijo y así vivirás el sufrimiento cada día.

\- Susana, creo que deberíamos… Entonces entro Edward.

\- ¡Candy! despertaste… Dijo acercándose para verla de cerca.

\- Edward… por qué… ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?!

\- Pensaba que al verla seria fuerte pero cuando vio que lloraba, no podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento.- Candy… Yo…

\- ¡Edward! Dijo Susana.

\- Esto es lo que te mereces. Dijo Edward alejándose de Candy.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! Yo que te hice.

\- Te parece poco haberme rechazado. Yo te amaba, te pedí matrimonio pero claro… tú preferiste irte a los brazos del imbécil ese y no conforme con eso, tuvieron un hijo, Un hijo que debió haber sido nuestro.

\- Edward… tú estás mal, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

\- Claro que se lo que digo, no soy ningún enfermo.

\- Pero… ¿por qué se desquitan con mi hijo? El no les ha hecho nada.

\- No sé de qué me hablas. Dijo Edward.

\- Ya sé lo que pretenden, Susana dijo que se irían con mi bebé, ¡son personas sin escrúpulos!

\- Eso no es parte del plan Susana. Dijo Edward volteando a ver a Susana.

\- Pues cambie de plan, ya no me importa el dinero, simplemente quiero que esta golfa sufra.

\- Estás loca… jamás podría hacerle daño a un niño. Dijo Edward.

\- Pues entonces tendré que deshacerme de ti también. En ese momento Susana saco una pequeña daga que guardaba en su bolsillo.

\- ¡Oh, no por favor! Grito Candy al ver lo que Susana pretendía hacer.

\- ¡Callate! Tú decides Edward… ¿estás conmigo o hasta aquí llegas?

\- Está bien…

…

\- Mi señor, hay algo que debe saber. Dijo Pony acercándose a Terry antes de que partiera.

\- Pony, no tengo tiempo ahora.

\- Señor, esto es muy importante.

\- Habla.

\- Ven aquí. Dijo Pony, entonces detrás de ella apareció una mujer joven.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- La joven empezó a llorar y luego se arrodillo ante el suelo.- Por favor perdóneme, Su majestad… yo no quería hacerlo pero me obligaron.

\- ¡Habla claro muchacha!

\- Su majestad… yo… yo tengo la culpa de que esto esté sucediendo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

\- Mi Rey, por favor no le haga daño, ella fue obligada a hacerlo. Dijo Pony.

\- Yo le proporcione los trajes a los secuestradores.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡ERES UNA..!

\- Mi Rey, la tenían amenazada, si no lo hacía, matarían a sus padres, lo peor de todo es que igual los mataron.

\- Terry estaba a punto de tomar su espada y matar a esa mujer que estaba delante suyo rogando su perdón.- ¿A quién le diste los trajes?

\- Fue…fue a la Señora Susana.

\- Maldita mujer cuando será que dejara de causar problemas ¿Sabes o tienes alguna idea de donde este?

\- No estoy muy segura pero cuando tuvieron a mis padres los tenían en una cabaña que no está muy lejos de aquí pero si está muy escondida, cerca hay una cascada.

\- Perdonare tu vida a cambio de que me digas como llegar hasta ese lugar.

\- Si, lo hare.

\- Pero mi Rey esto es extraño, Susana no podría llevarse a la señora y al bebé sola, debe tener un cómplice. Dijo Pony.

\- Dime toda la verdad, muchacha. Dijo Terry.

\- Eso es todo lo que se mi Rey, se lo juro.

\- Si me entero de que me estas mintiendo, no dudare un solo momento en matarte con mis propias manos, Pony cuando lleguen los guardias diles que paren la búsqueda.

\- Pero mi Rey, no sería mejor que vayan con usted.

\- No, esto es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

…

\- Debemos irnos pronto, toma al bebé y larguémonos. Dijo Susana a Edward.

\- Por favor… déjenme ver a mi bebé…

\- Adíos Candy. Dijo Edward.

\- Te esperare fuera, apresúrate en traer a ese niño. Dijo Susana

\- Por favor Edward, ayúdame.

\- Candy…

\- Sé que no eres malo, ayúdame por favor.

\- Yo… no puedo hacerlo.

\- Te conozco Edward este no eres tú.

\- Tú me convertiste en esto.

\- No, yo se que dentro de ti todavía esta aquel Edward que yo conocí. Por favor ayúdame.

\- Ah… que mísero lugar ni siquiera hay agua. Dijo Susana

\- Tengo una jarra con agua, te serviré un poco.

\- Ah al menos sirve de algo. Bueno que esperas tráela.

\- Aquí tienes. Dijo Edward entregándole un vaso con agua.

\- Tomó el vaso entre sus manos y lo llevo a su boca.- Ah, esto tiene un sabor raro, ¿Qué es?

\- Es un ingrediente especial.

\- ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¿Qué le echaste? Me arde el estomago…

\- Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer muñeca, crees que una mujer me va ordenar hacer lo que quiera. Dijo Edward mientras veía como Susana se retorcía en el suelo y comenzaba a botar espuma por la boca, llego un punto donde dejo de moverse quedando totalmente inmóvil en el suelo.

\- E… Edward pero que… ¿Qué has hecho? Dijo Candy luego de presenciar el hecho.

\- ¿Querías que te ayude no?

\- Pero… ¡No así!

\- Primero que nada deberías agradecérmelo, segundo pensé mejor las cosas y vendrás conmigo, te aceptare con tu hijo y serás mi mujer.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo jamás hare eso!

\- Por supuesto que lo harás, a no ser que quieras que deje de ser bueno contigo y tu hijito pague las consecuencias.

\- ¡No..! a él no le hagas daño, yo… yo hare lo que tu digas.

\- Así me gusta.

**Continuará… **

**Bueno chicas estamos a un solo capitulo del final… Susana ya no será más problema pero los problemas aún continúan. ¿Qué ocurrirá con Candy y su bebé? ¿Edward lograra cumplir sus planes? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

Estaba más que preparado, lo primero que haría al llegar seria acabar con esa mujer, había tolerado de más todas sus atrocidades, pero esto ya era sobrepasar sus límites, jamás perdonaría aquel que se metía con su esposa e hijo. Eso no estaba en juego no había cosa que le importara más que la vida de ambas personas.

\- Esperen un poco… ya estoy en camino Gabriel… Candy. Pensaba Terry mientras galopaba con su caballo.

Mientras apresuraba el paso un rayo cayó haciendo que un árbol cayera justo delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

\- ¡Maldición! Exclamó.

Quiso pasar sobre el árbol pero se dio cuenta que sería en vano, así que tomo otro camino, uno que seguro le llevaría más tiempo pero era la única forma de llegar.

…

\- No, no nos podemos quedar aquí de brazos cruzados, Nuestro Rey necesita de nuestro apoyo. Dijo Stear luego de que llegara junto a los demás guardias.

\- Yo opino lo mismo, pero eso fue lo que ordenó. Dijo Pony.

\- Yo iré de todos modos, además de ser el Rey también es mi amigo. Dijo Stear subiendo a su caballo.- Dices que el lugar está cerca a la cascada.

\- Si pero… ¡Espera Stear! Pony había intentado detenerlo pero había sido inútil, Stear no se detendría.

…

\- Por favor que alguien nos ayude. Pensaba Candy mientras lagrimas gruesas caían de sus mejillas. – Terry… mi amor, te quiero ver.

\- Estas lista, nos vamos ahora mismo.

\- ¿Irnos… pero a donde?

\- Lejos, no tardaran mucho en descubrir este lugar y no voy a permitir que te aparten de mi lado porque tú ahora me perteneces.

\- Edward, piénsalo… déjanos ir, prometo no decir nada sobre ti.

\- ¿Enserio crees que soy un estúpido, Candy? Se acerco lo suficiente como para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.- Escúchame bien, jamás, JAMÁS te dejare ir. Eres mía. Fue acercando su rostro hasta casi sentir su aliento, la iba a besar, siempre había querido saber a que sabían esos labios que deseo probarlos desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando la cortejaba, cuando pidió su mano y lo rechazo y más aquel día que la volvió a ver en el castillo Grandchester pensó que eso era el destino que a pesar de que ella lo había rechazado podría convencerla de casarse con él, pero no ella se había fijado en Terry, aquel que siempre lo había tenido todo, el que siempre tenía a las mujeres que deseará, pero ahora no, había llegado su turno y la quería a ella, Candy la única mujer que nunca había podido quitarse de la cabeza. Cada vez sus labios se acercaban más a los de ella… pero entonces ella aparto su rostro. – No puedo, por favor no me obligues.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Por qué siempre me rechazas?! ¡LO UNICO QUE HE HECHO ES AMARTE! ¡¿TAN DIFICIL ES AMARME, CANDY?!

\- Edward…

\- ¡NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE YO TE AMO! HARIA LO QUE SEA POR TI, Por favor déjame entrar en tú corazón.

\- Edward eso es algo que no puedo decidirlo yo, mi corazón ya ama a alguien.

\- Lo amas a pesar de que él nunca te corresponderá. El toda su vida ha amado a Susana, pero desde que lo traiciono no quiso volver a casarse ni tener una relación seria. El simplemente se caso contigo para fastidiarme a mí.

\- Eso es mentira, Terry no haría eso.

\- ¿Acaso te ha dicho alguna vez que te ama?

\- …

\- Como lo suponía, tu silencio me dice todo. Susana siempre será un fantasma que rondara su cabeza.

\- No, es no es cierto… no es verdad.

\- Claro que es verdad o explícame la razón del porque la dejo quedarse en su castillo con aquel niño que quiso hacer pasar por su hijo.

\- Fue por el niño. Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Enserio crees eso? ¿Eso te dijo?

\- Por supuesto que le creo, porque es mi esposo y sobre todo porque lo amo.

\- ¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE LO AMAS! Desesperado tomo un vaso y lo estrello contra el suelo. Quise que entendieras por las buenas… pero no cooperas… bueno el tiempo te enseñara a quererme, a respetarme y amarme. Nunca más volverás a ver a tú querido Terry ni a tu hijo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Si, jamás los volverás a ver, lo he pensado mejor y me doy cuenta que ese niño solo te traerá el recuerdo del imbécil ese y para que me ames necesitamos alejarnos de todo esto.

\- ¡No, no, no! Tú no puedes hacer esto. ¡Que le vas hacer a mi hijo!

\- Nada, simplemente lo dejaremos aquí, tarde o temprano alguien vendrá y lo encontraran.

\- Por favor, no lo hagas, yo te prometo que me iré contigo sin mayores objeciones pero no me separes de él.

\- Es eso o quieres que le haga daño a tu hijo.

\- ¡No!

\- Entonces decide.

\- … Está bien… me iré contigo.

\- Perfecto, ya verás que…

\- Pero tengo una condición.

\- Ah…

\- Solo será uno.

\- Habla.

\- Déjame despedirme de mi hijo.

\- Sin mirarla asintió y se fue a traer al pequeño. Al cabo de unos segundos regreso con el niño en brazos quien dormía profundamente.

\- Despídete de una vez.

\- Quisiera cargarlo. Dijo Candy.

\- Lo permitiré, pero hazlo rápido. Coloco al bebé sobre la cama mientras desataba las manos de Candy. – Listo, no creo que sea necesario desatarte las piernas por ahora, te daré unos minutos para que te despidas de él, luego volveré y nos iremos para siempre, Me oíste. Si intentas escapar te atrapare y les hare mucho daño. Así que no intentes nada.

\- Si. Una vez que Edward se fuera hacia la otra habitación Candy tomo a su hijo y lo abrazo. – Gabriel… lloró mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su rostro, Perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto, ¿Sabes que mamá siempre te va a querer, verdad? Te prometo que algún día volveré, espero que tu padre también me perdone, siempre los amare a ambos.

\- Bien ya es hora Candy.

\- Pero solo han sido unos segundos.

\- No puedo seguir esperando, vámonos.

\- Con todo el dolor de su corazón Candy entrego a su bebé a Edward para que lo dejara sobre aquella cama y cuando iba a desatarle las piernas el fuerte ruido de maderas rompiéndose los interrumpió. La puerta había quedado totalmente destrozada pues alguien había entrado.

Edward giro en dirección donde debía estar la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo ahí parado, traía una mirada llena de odio y en sus manos sostenía una espada.

\- ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡CON QUE FUISTE TÚ! Exclamo Terry que al encontrar la cabaña que no dudo ni un solo segundo de entrar con la esperanza de que ahí estuviera su esposa e hijo y ahora que sabía quien está detrás de todo, lo haría pedazos.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

\- ¡MAL NACIDO! SABIA QUE ERAS UNA PORQUERIA DE PERSONA PERO ESTA NO TE LA VOY A PERDONAR. Miro hacia el piso y se dio cuenta que Susana estaba ahí tenia espuma en la boca, su cuerpo estaba tan pálido probablemente llevaba poco más de una hora muerta pero no le importo.

\- Edward se apresuro a tomar una espada que guardaba en una de las cajas que tenia. Llevaba una pequeña en el cinturón pero esta era pequeña.

\- ¡JAMAS TE PERDONARE QUE HAYAS QUERIDO HACERLE DAÑO A MI ESPOSA E HIJO!

\- ¡Así! ¡ACERCATE Y ATACA!

\- ¡No, Terry no lo hagas! Grito Candy pero en vano había sido su grito, Terry fue en contra de Edward, la furia se había apoderado de él. El sonido de las espadas chocar era todo lo que se escuchaba.

\- ¡Por favor deténganse!

Con un gran movimiento Terry logro hacer que Edward perdiera su espada. Cayendo esta fuera de la cabaña. Salió lo más rápido que pudo y tomo su espada nuevamente, el sonido de las espadas se combinaba con el sonar de la cascada chocando con las rocas.

Candy con el temor en la piel, apresuro a desatarse los pies y tomo a su hijo al salir vio que la pelea seguía, entonces observo que alguien se aproximaba era…

\- Stear.

\- Señora, ¿está bien?

\- Stear… se van a matar, por favor detenlos.

\- ¡No te metas Stear! Este miserable debe morir. Dijo Terry mientras luchaba con su espada.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos deténganse! ¡Esto es una locura!

Gracias a la gran destreza que Terry manejaba con la espada, le había resultado fácil esquivar cada ataque de Edward, pero este al no tener gran práctica atacaba por cualquier lado hasta que uno de ellos roso el hombro de Terry ocasionándole un corte que inmediatamente empezó a brotar la sangre.

\- ¡Terry! Grito Candy desesperada.- Stear por favor carga a Gabriel. Dijo Candy con la intención de acercarse a su esposo.

\- No vengas Candy… Dijo Terry.

\- Pero estas herido… no puedo permitir esto.

\- Esto no es nada, es un simple rasguño. Dijo continuando la lucha.

Al pasar unos minutos otro caballo apareció en este estaba montado Pony y de las sirvientas.

\- Se van a matar… Pronuncio Pony.

\- Llego tu hora maldito, Tomo impulso y se fue contra Edward y este perdió su espada, lo empujo hacia la orilla donde el agua caía por una cascada chocando contras las rocas afiladas.- Hasta nunca. Dijo con intención de clavarle la espada… pero entonces.

\- ¡Terry! ¡No lo hagas! Grito Candy.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Este miserable merece morir.

\- No lo hagas, por favor, No te ensucies las manos.

\- No puedo… no puedo. Estuvo a punto de hacerles daño a ti y a mi hijo… y eso jamás lo voy a perdonar.

\- Lo entiendo pero no es la forma correcta, Se que debe pagar por todo lo que hizo pero existe otros métodos.

\- Terry pensaba en lo que decía su esposa, mientras mantenía la espada apuntando a Edward, entonces la bajo y la guardo.- No mereces el perdón de mi esposa, pero si no te mato es solo por ella.

\- Stear arréstalo. Ordeno Terry.

\- Sí, señor.- Pony podrías cargarlo. Dijo Stear entregándole el bebé a Pony y se fue acercando con la intención de arrestar a Edward.

Terry se dio la vuelta y entonces Candy fue hacia él y lo abrazo.

\- Sabía que vendrías.

\- Temí tanto perderlos. Dijo Terry tomando el rostro de su amada entre sus manos posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

\- Terry, Te amo. Dijo Candy.

\- Tenía que decirlo, ya no podía seguir callándolo. Pensó Terry. – Candy…

\- ¡Señor cuidado! Grito Stear cuando vio lo que intentaba hacer Edward, pero ya era muy tarde, había sacado la daga que traía guardada en el cinturón, jamás iba a permitir que ella fuera de él.

Con gran impulso se abalanzo con la daga quedando clavada en el cuerpo de aquella persona, gotas de sangre empezaron a caer empañando su ropa en un rojo intenso, poco a poco la persona se desvaneció ante un charco de sangre frente a la mirada atónita del atacante.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno chicas este es el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente será el final y a pedido de ustedes luego vendrá el epílogo. Bye bye besos a todas.**


	21. Chapter 21

El sonido de un rayo se escucho e inmediatamente la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza, las gotas que caían al suelo se mesclaban con el rojo intenso de la sangre. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, en un momento se estaban abrazando y ahora…

Estaba temblando no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Esto debía ser una horrible pesadilla, no podía ser cierto. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. ¿Acaso el destino lo odiaba? ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo esto? Al tomarla entre sus brazos la sintió helada. Una horrible sensación atravesó su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! Fue lo primero que dijo.

Él también estaba asombrado, no quería hacerle daño, lo último que haría en su vida seria dañar a aquella persona que ahora estaba ahí desangrándose.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE EDWARD?!

\- No… esto no puede ser… tú no. Soltó la daga y vio sus manos, estaban manchadas de sangre, de aquella persona a la que le dijo que la amaba. Quería alejarse de sus manos, no quería verlas manchadas, empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás olvidando que detrás había una larga caída.- ¡NO! ¡NOOO! Candy… Un mal paso hizo que resbalara y cayera hacia las rocas donde la cascada chocaba, su cuerpo no resistió el golpe y el rio que empezaba a crecer arrastro su cuerpo.

\- ¡Se ha matado! Exclamo Pony.

\- Nadie llorara por ese idiota. Dijo Stear.

Después de verlo caer, sintió unos deseos de hacerlo regresar y haberlo matado con sus propias manos. No debió haber bajado la guardia jamás. Enterró su rostro en su pecho y no pudo evitar seguir llorando.

\- Candy… preciosa… mi amor… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Susurro Terry. Alzo su rostro y toco su mejilla.- Por favor despierta… A-abre los ojos, dime algo… quiero ver esa dulce mirada tuya que me enamora, quiero oírte, por favor…

\- Mi Rey. Dijo Stear.

\- ¡DESPIERTA! Te lo ruego… No debiste hacerlo… debí ser yo, Tú me prometiste que no me dejarías… Por favor dime algo necesito oírte…

\- T-Terry…

\- ¡Candy!

\- Terry mi amor estas bien… Dijo Candy.

\- Yo debería decirte eso, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida?

\- Porque eres mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo, el hombre que siempre soñé y sobre todo porque te amo. Dijo Candy mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y estos empezaban a caer.- Por favor, cuida de nuestro hijo… dile que siempre estaré en su corazón.

\- Pero que tonterías estás diciendo, no hables así.

\- Yo sé que me queda poco tiempo.

\- No digas eso. Tú vas a estar bien. ¡Stear trae al caballo!

\- Stear asintió y fue rápidamente por el caballo.

\- Perdóname.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por no cumplir mi promesa, dije que jamás te dejaría…

\- No hables más, llegaremos pronto. Stear tu ve adelantándote y lleva al médico al castillo.

\- Si, si.

\- ¡RAPIDO!

Subió al caballo con ella y con toda la adrenalina al límite comenzó a galopar. Cada segundo ella estaba más débil.

\- ¡Vas a estar bien… aguanta! Mientras cabalgaba a toda prisa, ella se desvaneció, sintió que su respiración se iba pausando cada vez más. El miedo, terror de perderla se había apoderado completamente de él.

…

Un alboroto total se formo en el castillo, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver al Rey llegar con la reina en brazos toda ensangrentada, tenía una herida profunda en la parte baja de la espalda.

\- ¡Oh! Pero que le ha pasado a la Reina. Decían algunas de las empleadas.

A los pocos segundos Stear llego con el médico.

\- Por favor ayúdela. Dijo Terry.

\- Vamos, llévenla a su habitación. Dijo el Doctor.

La llevo a su habitación, colocándola sobre la cama.

\- Déjeme ver… la herida es muy profunda y ha perdido mucha sangre.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? Pregunto Terry.

\- Es complicado…pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

\- Se lo ruego, sálvela.

\- Cálmese, lo hare. Ahora podría esperar afuera.

\- Terry miro a su esposa y sentía un gran temor al dejarla.

\- Tranquilícese, ya le dije que hare todo lo que tenga en mis manos.

\- Vamos, Mi Rey. Dijo Stear.

\- Simplemente asintió y salió.

…

Estuvo esperando fuera, no quiso moverse, ni ir a cambiarse pues estaba ansioso a que él doctor saliera con las noticias.

Y así fue, después de esperar tanto, al fin salió.

\- Dígame, ella estará bien ¿verdad?

\- Lo que ahora necesita es descansar, pero no se preocupe, ella estar bien, es muy joven.

\- Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho. Dijo Terry.

\- Solo hago mi deber.

\- De todos modos no me cansare de agradecerle por lo que ha hecho.

\- Yo aún no he hecho nada, todo es cuestión de que ella mejore ahora.

\- Sí, yo mismo me encargare de cuidarla, no me separare de ella ni un solo minuto. ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Ahora está dormida, y es mejor así.

\- Entiendo.

\- Bueno yo me retiro, no duden en buscarme si necesita algo de mí, Su Alteza.

\- De eso no tenga la menor duda.

No quería despegarse de su lado, a pesar de que el médico le había dicho que estaría bien, él se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Mi señor, ¿Por qué no descansa un par de horas? Yo me quedare. Dijo Pony.

\- No, necesito estar a su lado, verla cuando despierte.

\- Pero…

\- No te preocupes Pony… y te agradezco por estar cuidando de mi hijo.

\- Lo hago con mucho gusto.

Se quedo dormido debido al cansancio y al cabo de unas horas despertó, cuando abrió los ojos no había nadie.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Dónde está? Salió de la habitación en busca de su esposa, entonces se topo con Pony.

\- Pony, ¿Dónde está Candy?

\- ¡Ay, mi señor! Entonces Pony comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Lo siento tanto…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡HABLA! Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

\- Cuando se quedo dormido… yo fui a revisar a la Reina y ella estaba…

\- ¡No…! No me digas eso, t-tienes que estar bromeando ¿verdad?

\- Lo lamento mucho.

\- Stear apareció en compañía de Paty.

\- Stear dime que esto es mentira por favor.

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito verla!

\- …

\- Stear, es mi esposa ¡Quiero verla!

Stear asintió, y lo llevo donde se encontraba Candy. Al llegar vio gran cantidad de personas, entre ellas se encontraban los padres de Candy, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían envejecido mucho, al otro lado estaban sus padres, Eleanor y Richard, empezó a avanzar entre la multitud y ahí estaba ella, recostada con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera.

\- C-Candy… Mi amor… despierta, ¡Te necesito…! Se arrodillo frente a ella y comenzó a llorar.

\- Hijo…

\- Padre…

\- Tienes que ser fuerte por tu hijo, él te va a necesitar mucho.

\- Pero qué hago yo ahora… no voy a poder vivir sin ella. Todo es mi culpa, yo debería estar ahí y no ella, la hice llorar muchas veces todo por mis malditos celos y temor de perderla, ahora comprendo que ella jamás me iba a engañar, pero de todos modos la perdí… la perdí papá.

\- Richard abrazo a su hijo.

\- ¿Y sabes cual es lo peor de todo? Qué nunca le dije que la amaba, la ame desde el primer momento en que la vi, pero fui un cobarde por intentar huir de ese sentimiento… quisiera habérselo dicho antes… Daria lo que fuera por ella.

…

\- Terry…

\- Terry… Despierta.

\- Alguien lo llamaba, sentía una suave caricia en su cabeza, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a ella… estaba ahí, con los ojos abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? Dijo ella.

\- Se acerco a su lado y la abrazo.

\- ¡Auch!

\- Oh, lo siento ¿te lastime?

\- No te preocupes, pero dime… ¿estás bien? Desperté y te vi dormido entonces empezaste a hablar entre sueños y decías mi nombre.

\- ¿Enserio no estoy soñando? Dijo Terry.

\- No, pero… ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Me alegro… estoy tan feliz. Pensé que te había perdido.

\- Lo dudo mucho… no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente jajaja ¡Auch!

\- No te rías mucho, aún tienes que descansar.

\- Oh, pero yo me siento bien.

\- Preciosa, tienes que descansar, eso dijo el médico.

\- E-Esta bien.

\- Mi Rey traje el desay… ¡Oh la Reina ha despertado! ¡Señora que gusto me da! Pensé que… Ah tonterías, que felicidad que este bien.

\- Es que tengo a una esposa valiente y fuerte.

\- De eso no cabe la menor duda. Dijo Pony.

…

Fueron pasando las semanas y así como las flores empezaron a recuperar su color y belleza, Candy se recupero y salió de su habitación.

\- Las rosas están hermosas, ¿Quién las cuido? Pregunto Candy.

\- Nadie pudo hacerlo, ellas empezaron a recuperar su color por si solas.

\- Pues están preciosas.

\- No tanto como tú. Dijo y luego se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios hasta quitarle un beso. – Tú eres mucho más hermosa que cualquier rosa. Ella le sonrió.

\- Escúchame Candy, tengo que decirte algo, algo que debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo y que por mis temores me negaba a decirlo pero he comprendido que tú eres la mujer perfecta, aquella de la que no me quiero separar, aquella con la que quiero despertar cada mañana.

\- Terry…

\- Después de lo que paso me di cuenta que no puedo seguir callándolo, Candy… le tomo de la mano y la miro directo a los ojos.- Yo te amo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Dijo emocionada

\- Por supuesto que sí, te ame desde que te vi aquella primera vez, tus hermosos ojos verdes me atraparon ese instante y supe que quería estar contigo para toda la vida.

\- Terry mi amor.

\- Te amo tanto, Candy. La beso dulcemente.

Sin darse cuenta estaban ya en la habitación. Sus besos siguieron aumentando la intensidad y estos bajaron por su cuello hasta llegar a su escote, los gemidos de ella lo encendían cada vez más. Fue quitándole el vestido y cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda se deleito con su belleza.

\- Perfecta. Dijo

Se desnudo él también y se unió a ella en la cama. Volvió a sus labios bajando por sus pechos hasta su vientre y siguió besando sus muslos.

Otro gemido de ella le indicaba que estaba lista para recibirlo.

\- Mi amor. Dijo Terry.

\- Ella asintió en señal de aprobación.

Juntaron sus manos y lentamente fue entrando en ella, quería disfrutar de ese momento al máximo, pero también quería que ella lo disfrutara, los movimiento en un principio fueron lentos junto a un vaivén de emociones, cada vez los movimientos fueron aumentando.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solo existieran ellos, un momento donde solo estaban para darse amor. Se amaron hasta que el final llego. – Se derramo en su interior justo en el momento en que ella alcanzaba la cima del placer.

…

Tres meses después Candy sospechaba algo, no le había llegado el sangrado y los constantes mareos no hacían más que confirmar sus sospechas así que visito al médico en secreto y este solo confirmo lo que era inevitable después de tantas noches de pasión.

Se encontraba esperando su segundo bebé aún no sabía si sería varón o niña pero solo estaba segura de una cosa, le daría tanto amor como a su hijo Gabriel.

…

Los padres de Candy habían llegado de visita coincidiendo con los padres de Terry, para él eso resultaba muy sospechoso y en efecto lo era, todo había sido un plan de Candy para anunciar aquella sorpresa.

\- Mi amor puedes explicarme esto, estoy feliz de que todos estén aquí pero es muy raro, ¿Acaso ocurre algo?

\- Bueno si he reunido a todos es porque les tengo una noticia muy importante.

\- ¿Es algo malo? ¿Te sientes bien? Últimamente te he visto algo pálida.

\- Oh, no es nada de malo pero es algo que llegara muy pronto.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Más bien alguien.

\- Espera… te refieres a que…

\- Si, pronto esta familia crecerá, ya no seremos tres.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que…

\- Si, Gabriel tendrá un hermanito… Estoy embarazada mi amor.

\- Voy a ser papá de nuevo…. ¡Seré padre otra vez!

\- Si mi amor, un bebé. La tomo entre sus brazos elevándola por los cielos mientras ella soltaba una sonrisa.

\- Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo.

Al fin todo lo que deseaba se hacía realidad, tenía una esposa a la que amaba más que nada en el mundo y junto a sus hijos estaba seguro que la felicidad era aquello que sentía en ese instante.

**Fin.**

**Chicas llegamos al final de esta historia y siento mucha tristeza pero pronto nos volveremos a leer en otra interesante historia y bueno que les puedo decir el amor triunfo… Ahora se viene el epílogo, nos leemos hasta entonces. Bye bye. **


	22. Chapter 22

5 años después…

\- ¡Oh, estos niños son increíblemente escurridizos! Salgan inmediatamente de donde estén escondidos. Pony llevaba alrededor de dos horas buscando a los niños. No podía ser que siendo tan pequeños eran expertos en esconderse.

\- ¿Los niños aparecieron? Pregunto una de las trabajadoras.

\- No muchacha, si ya los hubiera encontrado no estaría aquí. En lugar de hacerme preguntas ayúdame a buscarlos, seguro están todos sucios, El Rey y la Reina están a punto de llegar.

\- Pero que pasaría si… los niños salieron a esconderse a los jardines.

\- Yo claramente les dije que podían jugar pero dentro del castillo, no fuera.

\- Pero Pony son niños, es muy probable que estén fuera.

\- El rostro de Pony se torno completamente rojo, un sentimiento de terror la invadió. De pronto una pregunta surgió en su mente ¿Y si los niños se perdieron? - ¡Vamos a los jardines! Dijo. Cuando estaba por salir, se topo en la entrada con las personas que esperaba ver más tarde.

\- Oh… Majestades, sean bienvenidos. Dijo Pony haciendo una reverencia. ¿Co..comó estuvo el viaje?

\- Inmediatamente varios trabajadores aparecieron para llevar sus equipajes respectivamente a su lugar. – Bueno, como sabrás este viaje precisamente no fue de diversión si no todo lo contrario, y estoy profundamente agotado. Dijo Terry.

\- Oh, por supuesto ordenare que le preparen la tina en este momento.

\- Gracias Pony es justo lo que necesitaba, que te parece eso mi amor. Dijo Terry mirando a Candy con ojos de deseo.

\- Una sonrisa cómplice de ella le respondía a lo que ocurriría después en la alcoba. Pero primero necesito ver a mis niños, ¿Donde están mis hijos?

\- Los nervios de Pony se evidenciaron. – Ay mi señora, yo… vera.

\- ¿Paso algo con mis hijos? ¡Pony habla!

\- Ellos… Cuando Pony estaba a punto de hablar y decir que no los encontraba hace ya más de dos horas, tres pequeños aparecieron corriendo y justo detrás de ellos se encontraba una de la trabajadoras.

\- Pony sintió un gran alivio al verlos, se acerco sigilosamente a preguntarle a la empleada donde los había encontrado.

\- Estaban en el jardín trasero.

\- ¡Papi! Dijeron a unísono las dos pequeñas mellizas que al ver a su padre saltaron a sus brazos.

\- ¡Mamá te extrañe mucho! Dijo Gabriel su hijo mayor.

\- Yo también los extrañe mis amores.

\- ¿Papi nos trajiste algo? Pregunto Caroline, una niña de ojos azules, cabello castaño, muy parecida a su padre excepto por una pequeñas pecas en su rostro que le daban un toque de su madre.

\- Por supuesto que si, les traje regalos a todos.

\- ¿A mí que me trajiste papi? Dijo Marianela, ella tenía el cabello rubio pero los ojos eran del mismo color de su padre y a diferencia de su hermana ella no tenia las pecas.

\- A Ver primero… me podrías decir porque están así, pequeñas… Dijo Terry mirando a sus dos hijas.

\- Las niñas se miraron sus vestidos, los cuales estaba cubiertos por hojas y su rostro estaban completamente manchados.

\- Dos princesas no pueden estar de ese modo. Dijo Terry.

\- Lo sentimos papá, pero ¿Por qué a Gabriel no le dices nada?

\- Porque su hermano esta impecable.

\- Era verdad, Gabriel era el único que no se había manchado, debido a que él se encontraba sentado en una de las banquetas leyendo un pequeño libro que le había regalado su abuelo Richard.

\- Vayan a cambiarse y tendrán su obsequio.

\- ¡Siii!

…

Al anochecer

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Qué paso mi amor, te pasa algo? Dijo Terry

\- No, es solo que el viaje me dejo muy cansada, me duelen un poco los hombros.

\- Tal vez esto te ayude. Dijo colocándose detrás de ella.

\- Eh, no entien… ¡oh!

\- Mucho mejor.

\- Si, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

\- Jaja, lo lei.

\- Bueno, es muy relajante.

De pronto sus manos se detuvieron y bajaron a sus piernas elevándola en sus brazos.

\- ¡Ah! Terry, pero que…

\- Shhh, dejame consentirte.

\- Pero. Silencio cualquier protesta con un beso apasionado mientras la llevaba a la tina que tenia lista. Comenzó a quitarle el vestido lentamente hasta que este cayó al piso, luego siguió con su ropa interior, entonces noto cierta rigidez en ella, ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? La miro a los ojos y le pregunto ¿Qué ocurre, preciosa?

\- Es… que… yo

\- Vamos dilo.

\- Yo… no soy la misma como cuando nos conocimos.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Toda yo he cambiado, sobre todo mi cuerpo. Dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

\- Oh, claro que has cambiado y sobre todo tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- Pero escúchame, no son cambios malos, al contrario, estas más hermosa que antes.

\- ¿Lo… lo dices en serio?

\- Jamás te mentiría, ahora tus curvas me vuelven loco, trate de controlarme durante todo el viaje, pero ahora que estamos de regreso no puedo seguir aguantando estas ganas que tengo de ti.

\- Terry…

\- Te ame, te amo y te amare siempre, eres lo mejor que llego a mi vida, mi preciosa, mi esposa, mi reina.

Se amaron durante toda la noche, demostrando que su amor seguía intacto y más sólido que nunca.

Fin.

**Hola…. (Estoy viva jaja) De nuevo disculpen mi ausencia. Aquí les traje el epilogo, si se que fue muy cortito pero no quería seguir haciéndolas esperar. ( En realidad tenía planeado un final diferente ya lo tenía listo para subir pero se borro todo, así es se malogro mi computadora y perdí todo lo que había hecho, pero en fin creo que esta versión esta mejor) Las dejo y nos vemos luego, no dire cuando pero será más prontito ahora que al fin tengo más tiempo.**


End file.
